A New Icy Beginning
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: After going on all of those trips, Scare School has been peaceful and normal since then... Until now. A new adventure is about to begin... Starting with an Icy mystery. OC Warning and Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter to the new story, This will be another fun one to type up. P.S : I have an account on Deviant now, it's HannaWolf-Bat17 ^u^ **

** Hope you all enjoy this one guys... Now then. :)**

**Chapter 1 : The Icy Discovery**

After all those fun trips they went on, life at Scare School was pretty peaceful and normal since then... Until today that is, it was the end of a school day, all the kids were hanging out doing their thing and such. Casper's gang and Thatch's gang were outside the Schools entrance, sitting on the steps as they wondered what they can do. Casper looks at the others as he says softly to them.

'' Have any ideas guys? ''

They shook their heads while quietly murmuring no's to him, Casper sighs softly then looks down at his feet, Thatch crosses his arms over his chest as he says to them.

'' There's got to be something we could do guys... ''

Suddenly, they all hear cheerful whistling and turned their heads to see Fatch walk out through the doors, while holding his Flippy to him. Fatch soon stops whistling when he see's his friends and smiles as he walks over to them and says.

'' Oh there you are guys, what you all doing? ''

Aria smiles at him as she says to him.

'' We're trying to think of something fun to do, but... We're not having any luck so far. ''

Fatch ponders for a minute, before snaps his fingers whilst smiling as he says to them.

'' OH! How about a game of Hide-and-shriek? ''

They others smile at him as they got up while Mosshead says excitingly to him.

'' Great idea Fatch, I really like that game, I haven't played it for a while either. ''

Thatch smiles at them as he says with a nod of his head.

'' Looks like we all agree then, who should be the seeker first? ''

Mantha looks at Fatch and says to him with a smile.

'' Since you're the one who suggested it Fatch, how about you go first? ''

Fatch smiles excitedly at her, before nodding eagerly while saying.

'' SWEET! Thanks Mantha... OH! Could you guys take Flippy with you too? He'll like to be a hider, won't you Flippy? ''

Flippy said agreeing with Fatch excitedly.

_'' You bet Fatch. ''_

They all laughed heartily as Aria went over to him, took Flippy from his arms and said softly to him.

'' Of course Fatch. ''

Fatch smiles at them while rubbing his hands together then said.

'' Great, here we go then. ''

He turns his back to him, covers his eye as he begins to count slowly.

'' 1... 2... 3. ''

The others giggle quietly as they quickly but quietly, went back inside the school through the doors leaving Fatch by himself as he counted on.

'' 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! ''

He uncovers his eyes as he shouts out excitedly.

'' READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! ''

He looks around till he rests his eyes on the Forbidden Forest and grins while saying to himself.

'' Maybe they're all hidng in the forest... ''

So with his decision made, Fatch transformed into his grey bat form and flys away into the forest.

* * *

About ten minutes have passed, Fatch flew all around inside the forest as he looks around and saying to himself.

'' I don't see any of them y-! ''

But he was cut off from his sentence, when he flew into something very hard and cold, Fatch fell to the ground and groans a little while shaking his little bat head a bit. Then he says in confusion.

'' What in the world did I just- ! ''

He stops speaking when he see's a big, frozen, icy cuboid in front of him, now wearing a shocked/surprised look Fatch de transforms, walks over to it and places his hand on it and says in soft amazement to himself.

'' Whoa... What's this big, frozen ice doing in the forest?... How did it even get here? How weird. ''

Then Fatch notices something inside the ice, he wipes it with his hand slightly and could now see a shadowy, thing that looked like a person. Feeling panicked now, Fatch says out loud in urgency.

'' There's someone inside there! I gotta take this back to school and get help for whoever's frozen in there. ''

So without another minute to waste, Fatch grunted slightly as he lifts the big, frozen ice onto his back without much difficulty and securely carries it all the way back to Scare School.

* * *

Fatch nearly arrives to the entrance, when he see's his friends coming out and calls out to them.

'' HEY GUYS! ''

Now noticing coming, they all looked shocked/surprised when he came up to them and see's the big, frozen ice on his back. Then Ra says in shock to Fatch.

'' Fatch! What... Is THAT, on your back? ''

Still holding the ice onto his back, Fatch explains to them.

'' I found this big frozen ice inside the Forbidden Forest, while trying to find you guys... There's also something or SOMEONE, frozen inside this. ''

Everyone gasps in shock/horror after hearing him say that, then Slithers says in confusion to Fatch.

'' W-Wait man... How did that frozen, hunk of ice end up in the forest? ''

Fatch shrugs at him while saying.

'' I don't know or have any clue Slither. ''

Aria then says to everyone with an urgent look on.

'' We gotta go to the nurse! Maybe she can help whoever is frozen inside this ice. ''

Thatch nods at her in agreement, before saying to the others.

'' She's right guys, let's go now. ''

So without another word, they all ran inside the school in fast pace to the nurses office, in hopes of helping this poor soul out of its icy prison.

* * *

**That's chapter one done for now, a suspenseful ending though... who or what, is stuck inside that frozen hunk of ice? How did it end up in Spooky Forest in the first place? :\**

**You'll have to wait and find out in next chapter. ;)**

**Stay tuned guys. ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, Nice to see you guys are anticipated to see what or who, is inside the ice... Now then. ;)**

**Chapter 2 : Beneath the Ice**

'' Now this is certainly, VERY odd children. ''

The Gorgon Nurse said to the group of children, while expecting the frozen ice with a stethoscope, the headmasters were also with them. They looked at the children in wonder as Alder said curiously to them.

'' Where did you all say you found this again? ''

Fatch says to them as he started to explain.

'' In the Forbidden Forest, we were playing hide-and-shriek and I found this huge, hunk of ice in the forest while I was looking for them. ''

Alder and Dash were surprised to hear that, then Dash said while wearing a confused look now.

'' But... What we don't understand is... HOW! Did it end up, in the Forbidden Forest in the first place? ''

Fatch looks down slightly as he wore a frown now, then he looked up at them as he said.

'' No idea sirs, it's so strange really. ''

Aria looks at hunk of ice with a sparkle in her violet eyes, then she turns to Fatch with a smile on her face while saying.

'' Looks like we have a mystery on our hands guys. ''

Ra walked up to the hunk of ice, placed his hand on it only to quickly pull it back with a shiver, before saying.

'' An icy, COLD mystery. ''

The nurse stops examining the ice as she turns to look at them and said.

'' True children, but that can wait to the morning. ''

Alder and Dash agreed with a nod, before looking at the children as Dash began to say to them.

'' The nurse is right, it's late now and you all need your rest. ''

Then Alder said to them.

'' Tomorrow, we'll continue to try and solve this, icy mystery. ''

So everyone in the room started to leave as they all headed to their dorms, only for Fatch to stop as he glances back at the hunk of ice, wearing a worried look as he thought to himself.

_'' I really hope that, whoever is frozen inside... Will be ok once we free it. ''_

He then continues to walk back to his dorm room, leaving the nurse to lock up her office.

* * *

Some time has passed, it was late at night now, everyone was deeply asleep in their beds. Except for one though, which was Fatch who was laying in his bed, hands behind his head while looking up at the ceiling and thinking to himself.

_'' It's probably midnight by now... Yet I don't feel sleepy at all, all I can think about is... That huge hunk of ice and who, or what is frozen inside it... Why did it get frozen inside it anyway and how did it end up in the Forbidden Forest in the first place? ''_

Fatch closes his eyes shut as he sighed quietly, before saying to himself again.

_'' Thinking about it all night won't make a difference, so I may as well try and get some sleep. ''_

Fatch turns to his side, feels around it with his hand only to stop as he now thought.

_'' Huh? ''_

Opening his eyes now, Fatch now wears a look of shock/panic as he sat up and checked under his blanket, his pillow, under his bed and inside his backpack. Now officially knowing the truth, Fatch covers his mouth while wide-eyed in pure panic, as he said in his mind.

_'' Flippy...FLIPPY'S MISSING! ''_

Then a realization came into his mind, as he thought.

_'' He must be hiding still... Poor Flippy, the guys must've forgot about him, during all that excitement... But worse of all, I FORGOT ABOUT FLIPPY! ''_

Fatch looks at the other boys sleeping in their beds, wearing a worried look while saying in his mind.

_'' What should I do? I don't wanna wake the others up... It wouldn't be right and I don't wanna trouble them with this emergency.''_

So with his decision made, Fatch wore a determined look, both of his hands bail into fists as he said firmly in his mind.

_'' RIGHT! I'll go and search for Flippy myself, while trying to be as quiet as I can. ''_

Fatch quickly and quietly, heads straight for the door, leaves the boys dorm and quietly closes the door behind him. After taking a quick side to side glance, Fatch begins his search for Flippy.

* * *

A while later, Fatch walks in a slumped posture now in a depressed mood, for not finding Flippy yet, Fatch lets out a small, sad sigh before saying quietly to himself.

'' I've been around nearly the whole school... Yet no sign of Flippy. ''

Fatch could feel tears stinging his ruby eyes, looking up slightly, he stops as he now sees the nurses office door... Was OPEN! Now feeling confused Fatch thought to himself.

_'' Huh... Why's the door open?... Did the nurse forget something or... THE ICE! ''_

Fatch quietly, jogged up to the nurses office and when he poked his head in for a look. He gasped in shock for not because the nurse wasn't in, but the hunk of ice was broken and there were only small, pieces of ices scattered all over the floor. Fatch was in deep shock, as he was now trying to figure out what happened here.

'' What the heck just happened? The nurse couldn't have been here at THIS hour... Or... ''

Fatch slowly covers his mouth in realization/shock then said worryingly in his mind.

_'' The '' Thing '' has broken free from the ice and... It's now INSIDE, Scare School! ''_

Fatch was in deep worry now, whatever broke free from the ice, could maybe be inside the school now and... Could be, DANGEROUS, Fatch gulped but now had a determined look on his face, before saying boldly.

'' Alright Fatch, it's time to be a man and go find that... W-Whoever broke out of the hunk of ice and if it's friendly, then it's fine, but not... ''

Fatch punched his right fist, into his left hand and said.

'' It's going down. ''

Fatch was now thinking were to try and check next, till he had an idea and quickly, but quietly ran for the school roof.

* * *

Fatch now got to the tower and gripped the railing as he looked all around outside of Scare School and said softly to himself as he did.

'' I don't see any-! ''

Fatch cuts himself short, when he sees a shadowy figure, on the left end of the school roof, Fatch had a look of shock as he said in his mind.

_'' O.M.G...There it is! ''_

Fatch takes a quiet breath, before wearing a bold look now.

_''_ Right, it's time to find out... Who this " Mystery " creature is. ''

So Fatch transformed into his grey bat form, flies up to the school roof, de-transforms as he lands on it and says boldly to the stranger.

'' Ok buddy, show yourself. ''

The shadowy figure did not look, one bit shocked or surprised, instead, it just simply turned around and faced Fatch, once it did, Fatch gasped slightly while now looking shocked. The mystery thing... Was a DEMON! It had pure, white skin, a white devil tail and white wings with blue inside, black hair with random blue streaks at the tips, black sclera eyes with blue pupils. It also wore a blue shirt with white rims, black jeans and white shoes. The strange thing about it was... It also had, white wolf ears with white inside, Fatch snapped out of his shock, when he noticed in the demons right hand... Was his Flippy!

Fatch makes a silent, horrified gasp while saying in his mind.

_'' That Demon HAS FLIPPY! What's he planning on doing to him? Well, his plans are just CANCELLED! ''_

Fatch now wore a fierce look, then said to the demon.

'' HEY DEMON! You better not do anything to THAT bear or-? ''

Then unexpectedly, the demon began to slowly walk towards him, which made Fatch stand in a fighting stance, before saying boldly to the demon.

'' S-So you wanna a go at me? FINE! I'll take you... ? ''

Fatch loses his words, when the demon just held Flippy out for him to take, Fatch slowly looks up wide-eyed at the demon and can now clearly see his face. His face... Was completely void of any emotion nor feeling, nothing but a... Blank expression on. Fatch stared up at him for a few more seconds, before a bright red blush of embarrassment appears on his cheeks, he laughed a bit awkwardly, as he took Flippy from the demons hand and says sheepishly to the demon.

'' H-HA ha-ha... S-Sorry about that man, I-I guess I... Got a bit, TOO carried away there... Heh. ''

Fatch noticed that the demons expression, did not change at all, only a small tilt of his head, Fatch then asks him in a bit of curiosity.

'' So... Are you the one, who was trapped in that hunk of ice? ''

Fatch sees him nod his head faintly, which answered his question as he then asks him in concern.

'' A-Are you ok sir? You're not hurt or anything... Are you? ''

The demon only shook his head faintly, which made Fatch both relieved and curious. Relieved that the demon was ok and curious that he wasn't talking at all yet. Fatch gave the demon a soft look of concern, before asking him softly.

'' Can you, speak at all? ''

The demon only looked at him blankly, which either meant that. 1 : He's mute but hears perfectly, or 2 : Being trapped inside that ice, must've done something to his voice. Fatch started to felt bad for him as he thought to himself.

_'' Poor guy, he must be REALLY, confused right now, despite not looking like it at all... I wonder... ''_

After thinking for a few seconds, Fatch smiles as he looks at him and says kindly to him.

'' Hey, how'd you like to spend the night here at Scare School? I'm sure that the others won't mind and also... We can help you out too, if you like. ''

The demon still wore that emotionless face, but gave a faint nod, which meant his offer was accepted. Fatch smiles brightly as he says warmly to him.

'' Great, my name's Fatch by the way, what's yours? ''

The demon just blinked at him, which made Fatch frown slightly at him and said softly to him.

'' You... You don't have a name either huh? ''

Fatch looks at the emotionless demon, feeling very bad for him as he now said in his mind.

_'' Oh boy, he must have a VERY, bad case of Amnesia... Poor guy, he must've been through a lot... But he'll finally get some help from us, I'll make sure of it. ''_

Fatch now remembered something important, he looks up at the demon and says gratefully to him while hugging Flippy tightly.

'' OH yeah! Thanks very much for finding my bear sir, I was trying to find him all over inside the school. ''

He then made Flippy speak to the demon.

_'' Thanks very much buddy! If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck somewhere inside the school, for the REST of my life. ''_

The demon continues to look on blankly at him, although faintly nods his head at them. Fatch giggles softly, before saying warmly to the demon.

'' Well, it's still pretty dark out, how about we go inside and get some rest eh? ''

Fatch began to turn and walk away, when he noticed that the demon wasn't following him, so he turns to him and says in concern to him.

'' Are you coming? There's nothing to be hesitant about sir, I'm sure the others here won't mind your company. ''

The demon just continued to look blankly at him, then Fatch walked over to him and held his hand out to him.

'' It'll be ok, trust me. ''

The demon had his blank eyes on him, before they lowered to his offered hand out to him. After a few seconds passed, the demon slowly took hold of Fatch's hand. Fatch shivered in slight delight, from the pleasant cold feeling emanating from the demon, Fatch also noticed that he had very sharp, dark purple claws. Now looking up at him, Fatch smiled at him and said warmly.

'' Ok, lets go then. ''

So Fatch and the demon, made their way inside the school to get some needed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Forbidden Forest, there was a dark figure looking around in the spot, where the hunk of ice used to be. After looking around the whole spot, the figure growls angrily and says in a deep voice.

'' DARN IT! I was sure my nose was telling me that THIS, was the spot... Tch, I gotta report back about this now... That old hag won't be TOO happy about this. ''

Then the dark figure vanishes from the spot completely.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 2, I wonder what'll happened in the next chapter. ^u^**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to MaskMasterFanGirl2003, who told me that Spooky Forest, was REALLY called The Forbidden Forest, so I fixed it in this fanfic and the other past ones too. :)**

**Stay tuned guys and thanks so much for reading as usual. ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, As for all your kind, wondrous reviews from last chapter... Hehe, you have to wait and see as this fanfic progresses ;) Now then:**

**Chapter 3 : HUH? A Demon IN Scare School?**

It was early morning now at Scare School and Ra was the first to arise from slumber, he opened up the lid of his sarcophagus, stretched his arms out as he yawned slightly and slowly gets out of his sarcophagus and closes it shut. Ra rubs his eyes from any sleep, before sluggishly heads straight for the boys bathroom and after about a few seconds passed, there was loud, sound from within that went.

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ''

Which abruptly awoke all the boys in the room, then Ra runs out of the bathroom and collapses onto the floor, while panting in pure fear/shock. Casper and the others were in great concern for the mummy boy, as they ran up to him then Casper says softly to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' What's the matter Ra? ''

Ra tried his best to explain what happened to them, but unfortunately fails to do so, due from him stuttering in fear.

'' T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THERE!...S-S-S-SCARY! ... I-I-IN BATHROOM! ''

The boys couldn't understand what he was trying to say, then Wolfie said whilst scratching his left ear.

'' Um... Is it a big, scary tentacle-thing that came from the toilet Ra? ''

Ra was still shaking and couldn't answer him, but fortunately, Wolfie got his answer when he and the rest of the boys gasped in horror. When they see a white DEMON, slowly came out of the bathroom, all the boys were paralyzed in shock, except for Fatch who just walked up to him and said with a relieved smile.

'' Oh it's only you, you're an early riser aren't ya? ''

The boys looked at Fatch in pure shock, till Thatch said curiously to him.

'' Fatch, you know... This demon? ''

Fatch turns to them and smiles at them whilst saying.

'' Oh yeah, this demon here guys... Is the '' Mystery '' creature from the ice. ''

All the boys looked surprised at him as they all said loudly in disbelief to him.

'' HE IS? ''

Fatch nods whilst smiling, then all the girls came into the room, while Mantha asked in slight annoyance to the boys.

'' Guys, don't you have an-! ''

Mantha cuts short as she and the rest of the girls gasped in shock ( Except Aria who looks in amazement ) when they saw the demon. Fatch tries to calm them down as he spoke reassuringly to them.

'' There's nothing to be afraid of girls, he's a friend and won't do any harm... Except for accidently scaring Ra out of his bandages. ''

Some of the others snickered quietly from Fatch's small joke, while Ra only crosses his arms and says a small " Hymh! '' Then Aria walks up to the demon with awe sparkling in her eyes, before speaking to the others excitedly.

'' Woah! This is the FIRST time, I've seen a real life demon up close, other than hearing tales about them from Miss Heady's class. ''

Fatch smiles at her as he explained to her.

'' He's the '' Mystery '' from that hunk of ice too Aria. ''

Aria gasps in silent amazement, while all the other girls looked shocked from hearing him say that.

Thatch walked up and stood beside her, before asking Fatch in curiosity.

'' What kind of demon is he Fatch? I've never heard nor seen a demon like this one before. ''

Fatch frowns slightly at Thatch while rubbing his neck slightly before saying.

'' You see... I've no idea Thatch, because... He can't seem to talk and he's always wearing that blank look, completely void of any emotion. ''

Aria, Thatch and everyone else in the room, looked shocked at him till they rest their eyes on the demon. Aria, Thatch, Thatch's gang and Casper's gang all looked up at the demon sadly and Thatch said softly to Fatch.

'' Really... Boy, poor guy must've went through a lot. ''

Aria went up to the demon, touched his right arm as she rubbed it comfortingly while saying softly to him.

'' Don't worry sir, you won't be frozen or be put in any danger no more. ''

The demon just looked at Aria with that void expression of his, which made her and the others feel sorry for him. Then Thatch said to Fatch with a realized look.

'' We better get him checked out by the nurse, just to be sure he's ok and maybe see why he can't speak. ''

Fatch nods at him in agreement while saying.

'' Great idea Thatch, come on, let's go and get you checked out. ''

So Fatch gently lead the demon through the crowd of children, as they made way for them and for Casper's and Thatch's gangs, who decided to tag along with them as well. As soon as they all headed down the corridor, they see the headmasters coming right round the corner while Dash talked with Alder.

'' I wonder what has happened last nigaAAAAHH! ''

Dash screamed in terror, which made Alder look and gasped frightfully, when they both saw the demon with the two groups, Alder says as he stutters in horror.

'' C-C-C-Children... D-D-DON'T... Ah. ''

Casper quickly calms the headmasters, as he says softly in reassurance.

'' Don't be alarmed sirs, he's not a bad demon. ''

Alder and Dash calmed slightly, but still looked at bit hesitant as Dash said to them.

'' A-Are you all so sure? ''

Thatch nods his head, before saying to them.

'' Positive sirs, he hasn't hurt anyone at all. ''

This made the headmasters relaxed enough, with relived smiles Alder said to the children.

'' Oh well... That's very good to hear then. ''

They both walked up to the demon then Dash said to him with a smile.

'' So tell us sir, what brings you here to our school? ''

The demon only tilt his head faintly while looking at them blankly, this made the headmasters confused till Fatch explains to them.

'' Sirs, he can't appear to speak at all, you see... He was the '' Mystery '' inside the frozen hunk of ice. ''

Alder and Dash looked at Fatch in deep disbelief, before Fatch continued to say to them.

'' Last night, I was searching around the whole school for Flippy, till I saw the nurses office door unlocked so I went in to check if she was there. But instead, there was only broken ice fragments of what was once that hunk of ice... Then I decided to check the school roof and there I saw him, holding my Flippy in his hand, I thought he was up to something but, it turns out... He just handed Flippy to me and after that... I see that he's really a nice guy. ''

Alder and Dash, including the two groups, were amazed to hear what has taken place last night. Fatch now wore an urgent look as he said to the headmasters.

'' So you see sirs, we're all taking him to get checked out by the nurse. ''

Then Aria says to them.

'' We want to make sure if he's ok, after from being frozen inside that ice. ''

Alder and Dash nodded as they now wore understanding looks then they each said to them.

'' Good idea children, we must check if he's alright. ''

'' We'll accompany you all as well. ''

The kids smiled up at their headmasters, then they all went straight for the nurses office.

* * *

A little while has passed, Fatch and everyone else, were outside of the nurses office, waiting for her to finish with the demons check up. Fatch watches the door while kicking his feet out slightly, till he felt a tap on his shoulder then he turned to see Ra looking pretty bad about something. Now feeling concerned, Fatch asks Ra.

'' What's up Ra? You ok? ''

Ra rubs his arm slightly as he said to Fatch.

'' I, have a... Confession to make Fatch, I... was the one who hid Flippy during our game. ''

Fatch looks at him in shock now, which made Ra sigh sadly before explaining to him.

'' While you were counting, we all went back inside the school to hide and when we made it into the hallway, I had an idea and I asked Aria to give me Flippy, so I could hide him. She agreed and gave him to me, so I went up to the tower, placed him securely at the railing before I went off to find my own hiding place. ''

Ra sighs sadly again, before rubbing the back of his neck as he said to Fatch again.

'' I guess I forgot all about him being up there, since you came back with that hunk of ice... I'm sorry Fatch. ''

Ra sadly shuts his eyes whilst lowering his head down slightly, before he felt his shoulder being touched and opened up his eyes to see Fatch smiling softly at him, he then said to the shocked mummy boy.

'' Ra... It wasn't yours nor anybody's fault, even I forgot about Flippy during all that excitement yesterday and I know you and the others meant well Ra, besides, I least I now know how he found Flippy in the first place. ''

Fatch, Ra and all the others laughed heartily together, then Ra said to Fatch.

'' Thanks man. ''

Just then, the nurse came out of her room, which made the others look at her in anticipation as Fatch said to her.

'' Well nurse, how is he? ''

A small smile appears on the nurses face as she says to them.

'' Good news, he's in perfect health and there's no injury at all. ''

This made the whole group sigh in relief, till Alder and Dash had looks of realization then they each said to her curiously.

'' Hold up a moment...'' Good news? ''

'' Is there... Bad news then? ''

The nurses smile turns into a frown now as she says to them.

'' Bad news is, he's a mute. ''

This made the others look at her in shock, while Aria asks the nurse curiously.

'' A mute... What's that? ''

The nurse looks at her and explains to her.

'' A mute is someone who has the inability to speak Aria. ''

Then Thatch also explains to Aria.

'' Some can be born with it or get it later on in some sort of accident or disease, there are also some that are mute AND deaf. ''

Aria covers her mouth in shock/sadness as Fatch hesitantly asks the nurse.

'' N-Nurse, is he a-also... Deaf? ''

The nurse shakes her head slightly, before saying reassuringly.

'' Not at all Fatch, he's got perfect hearing and impressive eyesight too. ''

This made Fatch sigh in relief then he said to her.

'' Good, may we see him then? ''

She smiles at them as she said.

'' Of course. ''

She steps aside and allows the others to head on in, there they see the demon sitting on a patients desk, looking down at his feet, before he hears them and turns to look at them with his void expression. Fatch sits beside the demon on the desk, then says gently to him.

'' Hey there, the nurse said that you're in perfect health, but... ''

Fatch pauses as he frowns slightly before saying a bit sadly.

'' it turns out... You're a mute, which means you can't speak at all... Sorry about that man. ''

The demon only looks at him with that emotionless face, whilst he tilt his head faintly, this made all the others feel more sorry for him than ever. till suddenly, they all hear a grumbling noise, which made them confused, till Mosshead chuckles sheepishly before saying.

'' O-OH! Hehe... Sorry about that guys, guess I'm feeling a little hungry now. ''

Everyone chuckles slightly at him, then Alder and Dash each said to the everyone.

'' Must be time for breakfast now. ''

'' You kids can go on ahead and get a bite to eat. ''

All the kids smile at them, as Fatch says warmly.

'' Thanks sirs. ''

Fatch turns to the demon, grabs his hand and gently tugs on it while saying warmly to him.

'' Come along with us, you're bound to be feeling hungry too. ''

So Fatch brought the demon along with him, as they all went down to the cafeteria together. Alder and Dash smile to themselves, before the nurse says to them.

'' I've never seen a patient quite like him before, he hasn't got a clue on what a check up is and he's always wearing that completely, expressionless face. ''

Alder and Dash hummed slightly, before Dash says in wonder.

'' You know, I've been thinking about something... What KIND, of demon is he? ''

The nurse shook her head while saying to him.

'' I've no idea, I've NEVER seen a demon like him before. ''

Alder rubbed his chin for a second, before looking at Dash and said.

'' We need to do some research, let's go. ''

So the headmasters left the nurses office and went to do, some IMPORTANT info searching.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done for now guys, The demon is fine, but he's really a mute, aw :( Very lucky that he can hear just fine. :)**

**I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter... ^u^**

**Also, I hope I explained the Mute info correctly, I did do some searching on Google about it though :)**

**Stay tuned guys and thanks for reading and reviewing. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 guys. ;D**

**Chapter 4 : What Should we Call You...?**

The group was now in the cafeteria eating their breakfasts, Aria was happily chewing her tentacle-mush porridge and after she swallowed it. She notices the demon not eating his breakfast and was just looking at the spoon he held in his right hand, wearing a concerned look, Aria softly asks him.

'' Are you alright sir? Is something wrong? ''

The demon just looks at her emotionlessly, then looks down at his Tri Flakes Fatch had picked out for him, then Thatch notices this and asks the demon while looking wondrously at him.

'' You don't like Tri Flakes? ''

The demon just tilt his head faintly then went looking back at his spoon again, Ra then chuckles slightly before teasing him light-heartedly.

'' Does a spoon look weird to yo- OUCH! ''

Mantha and DummyGirl both got him to shut up, as they both kicked him under the table, while giving him slight glares. The demon doesn't look offended at all as he was still looking at the spoon with that expressionless face, then Fatch has an idea of what's wrong so he says to the demon warmly.

'' Look, watch me for a second. ''

The demon turns his eyes to him, as Fatch shows him how to use the spoon by eating his Tri Flakes.

'' Take your spoon and lift some food up with it. ''

Fatch does that while instructing the demon as he watched him so.

'' Open your mouth, pop it in and eat it. ''

Fatch does just that as he chews his food, swallows it and turns to the demon with a warm look as he said.

'' See? Now you try. ''

The demon turns to his spoon again before slowly doing what Fatch showed him, he dips it into his Tri Flakes, lifts it up to his face, opens his mouth and pops it in then chews his food. Fatch smiles pleasingly at him, then says to him warmly.

'' Good job man! You like the Tri Flakes ok? ''

After he swallows it, the demon looks at Fatch then nods faintly at him, which made Fatch smile wider as he said gladly.

'' I'm glad. ''

Then Fatch hears Mantha giggle and turns to look at her as she then says amusingly to him.

'' You know Fatch, you look like a parent teaching his kid how to eat. ''

Fatch blushes brightly in embarrassment, then smiles sheepishly while saying.

'' R-Really? I've never noticed that Mantha. ''

Casper giggles softly before he says to him.

'' I think it's sweet Fatch, it's really good of you to help him out. ''

Fatch just blushes bashfully, before he heard Aria say to him.

'' Fatch? ''

Fatch turns to look at her and sees her with a curious look as she said to him.

'' Does he have a name? ''

Fatch frowns slightly, glances at the breakfast eating demon beside him before looking back at her and saying a bit sadly.

'' I'm afraid not Aria... He doesn't appear to have a name. ''

Aria frowns sadly, till she smiles as an idea came to her and says to Fatch.

'' How about we all think of a name for him? ''

Fatch smiles brightly at her before saying agreeing with her.

'' Great idea Aria! Guys, let's think of a name for him. ''

All the others eagerly agreed with the plan so they all started to think really hard, of what name to call the demon, after a few seconds passed by, Mosshead said his suggestion.

'' How about... George? ''

Fatch wears a slight grimaced look as he said to Mosshead.

'' Um... I don't think George suits him Mosshead. ''

Then Slither said his suggestion.

'' How about Nicholas? ''

Fatch frowns slightly while shaking his head and saying.

'' No, still doesn't sound right for him. ''

Aria still ponders for a second, till she says to Fatch.

'' How about a name that sounds unique? ''

Fatch nods at her approvingly before saying.

'' Perfect! But like what...? ''

'' HEELLLLP! ''

Fatch and the others turned in shock/surprise to see Wolfie sliding on Blodge's slime trail and heading straight for the waste disposal while crying for help. The others were about to go and save Wolfie, till they see a white-bluish blur bolt past them and when Wolfie was just about to make contact with the bin. He stops against something, opens up his eyes and was shocked to see the demon had saved him from the garbage contact, Wolfie looks up at him in shock, before he smiles up at him and says gratefully to him.

'' Thanks a lot mister! You just saved my sliding tail, from connecting with food waste. ''

The demon only looks down blankly at him, then the others gathered around them, all of them wearing pleased looks as Fatch happily says to the demon.

'' WOAH MAN! You were totally great out there. ''

Thatch smiles amazingly as he says in awe.

'' He was so FAST! Faster then... THE WIND! ''

Everyone laughed heartily together, till they noticed the headmasters entering the cafeteria and walking towards them before asking them with curious looks, Alder says to them.

'' What in the world happened here? ''

The kids looked at them with excited grins, as Fatch started to explain to them.

'' We were just eating our breakfast, when Wolfie was suddenly in trouble for nearly sliding into the waste disposal, till he... ''

Fatch pauses, as he then explains the demons heroism.

'' Went out more FASTER than the wind itself and saved Wolfie from a trashy landing. ''

The headmasters were amazed to hear that, then Dash says in interest.

'' He really went THAT fast children? ''

They all eagerly nodded their heads at them, then Aria asks them as she smiles.

'' So what brings you here sirs? ''

The headmasters now wore looks of realization, before smiling slightly as Dash said to them.

'' O-Oh yes, we're here to borrow the demon for a bit. ''

The others looked in slight curiosity, Casper says to them.

'' For what sirs. ''

Alder says to Casper.

'' For research children, it's very important for him to come with us. ''

Fatch wears a concerned look before he asks the headmasters.

'' S-Sirs... Could I come along with you as well? I just want to make sure that he'll be ok and won't get into any bother. ''

Alder and Dash smile at him as Alder says to Fatch.

'' Of course you can come Fatch. ''

Then the school bell started to ring loudly, meaning it was time for their first class, the rest of the students started to walk out of the cafeteria to get ready, whilst Dash says.

'' alright, let's go then. ''

So they along with Fatch and the demon, walked out of the cafeteria while Fatch waves goodbye to his friends while they all did the same.

* * *

The headmasters and the two, were now in the schools library as the headmasters showed Fatch a book about many types of demons as Alder explains to him.

'' You see here Fatch? This is a book about ALL sorts of demons that live here in the Underworld. ''

Fatch looks at all the picures and info about the demons as Dash then explained.

'' We spent a good while in trying to find a demon that looks like him, only to find... ''

They closed the book shut, which made Fatch surprised as he looked up at the headmasters as they then said in unison.

'' Nothing. ''

Fatch went wide eyed in shock as he nearly shouted out in disbelief.

'' WHA-! ''

The headmasters quickly shushed him with their tentacle on his lips, before removing it as Fatch now says softly to them.

'' Sorry sirs... What? How come there's no info about him? ''

The headmasters just shrugged their shoulders as Alder says to Fatch.

'' No idea, we searched A LOT of different books here and this was the last one... ''

Dash looks down sadly now as he said to Fatch.

'' I'm afraid Fatch that there... Is no others like him. ''

Fatch now looks up at them with a look of despair, lowers his head slightly while closing his eyes shut and saying sadly in his mind.

_'' Aw MAN, the poor guy is the only one out from them... How lonely he must be, just wha-HM? ''_

Fatch rises his head while opening his eyes when he felt a faint tap on his shoulder, then turns to see the demon next to him and holding a small book in his hands, feeling curious Fatch asks him.

'' What's wrong? ''

Aquilo looks at him blanklessly, as he hands him the small book, when in closer inspection Fatch sees it's a story book named Frozen, with a picture of a blonde haired zombie woman creating snow and ice with her magic, Fatch looks up at the demon as he asks him curiously.

'' You wanna know what this book's about? ''

The demon nod his head faintly, which made Fatch smile gently at him then explained warmly to him.

'' Well, this is a story about two, beautiful zombie sisters, the eldest one with the blonde hair named Elsa, has magical powers of snow, ice and frost. ''

The demon just looks at him blankly, before he slowly puts his right hand out then a whitish-blue glow appears then takes a form of a shape and when it stopped glowing, Fatch and the headmasters were AMAZED from what they now see, in the demons hand, was a palm sized, sparkling snowflake... Purely made out of ICE! Fatch looks at the snowflake in awe then slowly looks up at the demon before saying softly.

'' You...Have... Ice powers?''

'' HOW AMAZING! ''

Dash quickly shuts his brothers mouth, to quiet him as they're still in the library before Dash says in soft awe.

'' Indeed, a demon with the power of coldness, how extraordinary, there's a lot about him that we don't know about. ''

Fatch looks at the demon softly while saying in his mind.

_'' Neither does he... Wait a minute, that's it! ''_

Fatch now grins brightly, as he turns to his headmasters and asks them hopefully.

'' Sirs, could he join me with my classes today? ''

The headmasters both looked at him in shock, which made Fatch plead to them.

'' Please sirs, he probably has no clue about the world nor how it works... I just want to help him in someway, please? ''

Alder and Dash looked at Fatch hesitantly, before they looked at the demon while thinking that, would it be ok for him to join the class? Like a student? He does seem to be nearly out of his late teens and is a bit too old for school. But... It wouldn't really hurt to see how it goes right? After a slight sigh from them, they looked at Fatch as they both said to him.

'' Ok then, he can join the class. ''

Fatch's ruby eyes sparkle in happiness before he happily thanks them softly.

'' Thanks so much sirs, I truly appreciate this. ''

This made Alder and Dash smile softly at him, then the demon came up to them and presented the snowflake to them, this made both of them surprised as Alder asked the demon in surprise.

'' I-Is this... For us? ''

The demon nod his head faintly at them, which made them feel quite touched from his gift, then they accepted it while Dash said with a smile.

'' W-Why thank you sir, this is such a, thoughtful gift. ''

Fatch smiles softly from this before he sets the book down, looks at the demon as he took hold of his hand and said warmly.

'' Come on, let's go to your first day of class, bye sirs. ''

Fatch lead the demon out of the library as he said goodbye to the headmasters, now walking in the hallway, Fatch says in soft amazement to the demon.

'' Man, you really showed us all some surprises this morning... First, you saved Wolfie with your super speed and now you showed your icily powers, You're really a unique demon... Unique... That's IT! ''

Fatch stops walking as he looks up at the demon beside him with a bright smile and says warmly to him.

'' I just thought of the perfect name for you. ''

The demon faintly tilt his head at him, which made Fatch smile wider at him before saying.

'' Your name shall be... Aquilo! it's a Greek males name, which means the North Wind and expressing creativity as well... It sounds and fits you so perfectly, do you like it? ''

The demon looks at him for a second, till he faintly nod his head which made Fatch smile sunnily at him, knowing it's decided then said.

'' Alright! Let's make our way to class then... Aquilo. ''

So Fatch and Aquilo, now made their way together to their first class.

* * *

**That's all for now, our demon here is now named Aquilo and he'll be joining the students in their classes as well. Wonder how that'll turn out... :)**

**I also included the story of Frozen here, only to make slight changes to it, so it'd be an Underworld version of it. ^u^**

**Stay tuned guys ^u^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 guys, if you all are wondering about if that snowflake in the last chapter will melt? It won't at all because Aquilo has amazing ice abilities that makes never-melting ice and only he, can make them disappear. :D**

**Chapter 5 : Classes with a Demon**

Fatch and Aquilo are now outside of Pro. Thurdigree Burns class and just before they went in, Fatch turns to Aquilo and says to him.

'' Ok Aquilo, our first class we have today is Science, with Pro. Thurdigree Burns, are you ready? ''

Aquilo looks at him blankly as he gave a faint nod, which made Fatch smile up at him and said.

'' Good, let's go. ''

Fatch turns to the door, knocks on it twice, before they both went into the classroom where all the students and the teacher had their eyes on them. Fatch smiles sheepishly as he apologises to the teacher.

'' Heh... Sorry I'm late sir, I was with the headmasters in the library. ''

Pro, Thurdigree Burns walks up to him as he just smiled and said to him.

'' That's quite alright Fatch... Hm? ''

Pro. Thurdigree Burns then notices the demon with Fatch, he looks at the demon for a second before he looks at Fatch and says in curiosity.

'' Fatch, who's this young demon here? ''

Fatch glances at Aquilo while smiling brightly, before he introduces him to the teacher.

'' This demon here with me sir, is named Aquilo. ''

Fatch glanced at his friends as he said the demons name, which made them all smile at him, then Fatch looks at the teacher and says to him.

'' Sir, I have a small favour to ask of you... ''

Fatch then motions Pro. Thurdigree Burns to lower his head to him, which he did then Fatch began to whisper in his ear as all the students watched in curiosity. After a few seconds passed by, Pro. Thurdigree Burns wore a look of surprise as he raised his head up to look at Fatch and says in shock to him.

'' Really! ''

Fatch grins giddily whilst nodding his head at him, then the teacher smiles widely at him while saying merrily.

'' Well, this will CERTAINLY be interesting indeed, you may take your seat Fatch. ''

Fatch smiles as he turns to Aquilo and pats him on the arm while saying to him.

'' I'm going to go sit down now, you'll be fine. ''

After that said, Fatch walks down to take his seat next to Thatch, while he and the rest of gang look at Fatch with wondrous looks, which made Fatch giggle softly at them before saying softly to them.

'' You're about to find out. ''

Then all the students turned their eyes to the teacher standing beside Aquilo as he says to them all.

'' Students, it appears that we have a DEMON student joining our class today. ''

All the students wore shocked/surprised looks ( Except Fatch who just grins childishly ) when they heard him say that, Pro. Thurdigree Burns smiles as he turns his eyes to Aquilo and says warmly to him.

'' Young demon, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? ''

Aquilo looks at him emptily before looking at the whole class with his expressionless face and says nothing, which made the teacher look at him in concern before saying a bit encouragingly to him.

'' Come, come now... No need to be shy. ''

'' Um... Sir? ''

Pro. Thurdigree Burns turns to see Fatch with his hand up before he said to him.

'' Aquilo is a mute. ''

This made the teacher look at him in shock before he said in surprise.

'' A MUTE! ''

Fatch nods at him before Thatch took the lead and explains to him.

'' He can't talk at all sir, but he can hear you just fine. ''

Pro. Thurdigree Burns glances at Aquilo while rubbing his chin and saying quietly to himself.

'' How interesting... ''

He then smiles as he says to Aquilo.

'' Well then Aquilo, why don't you go and take a seat with the students? ''

Aquilo faintly nod his head before walking over to the students and took a seat next to Fatch, which made him and a few other students giggle quietly, seeing how funny Aquilo looked sitting in the desk like that, well he is a full-grown young adult/late teen demon after all. They then turned their attention to the teacher as he began his lesson.

'' Now that we're all settled, here's what you're all going to be doing today : See those science equipment and different ingredients I've laid out on your desk? I want you all to be creative, create a potion or mixture of something VERY unique. You may begin now class. ''

Understanding what they all had to do, the class began to create their own potions and adding different things into it. Fatch was happily mixing his potion and was very pleased to see that it turned into a reddish-black liquid, while letting out black smoke in the shape of small bats. He than hears Thatch whispering to him in slight concern.

'' Fatch... Does Aquilo know what he's doing? ''

Fatch blinked at him in confusion, before he turns to see Aquilo just throwing and mixing in whatever with out any thought about it. Fatch smiles slightly to himself before trying to reassure Thatch.

'' I-I'm sure he... Has a good plan of what he's doing Thatch. ''

Thatch still looks a bit unsure but says nothing about and continued on with his creation, Fatch sighs softly to himself while wearing a slight worried look and saying in his mind.

_'' Was it maybe... A bad idea to have Aquilo join our classes? I only wanted to help him in someway, but... Have I gone a little bit overboard with it? ''_

Fatch shuts his eyes closed for a second before he opens them up as he looked at Aquilo again, this time Fatch had a VERY worried look on now. Aquilo had no ingredients left and the mixture inside the Beaker was pure red and bubbling a bit now, what Aquilo did next made Fatch feel very PANICKED now. Aquilo had his hand out then a whitish-blue glow appeared on the palm of it and once it cleared, on his palm was a small, sparkling ice cube.

Aquilo looks at it blankly for a second before he drops it into the mixture and stirs it with his Glass rod, Fatch placed both of his hands on his mouth while he watched wide eyed in horror, as the mixture was now blue with red static and bubbling widely now, Thatch and the others soon noticed it too as they now wore panicked faces. Mosshead says nervously to Fatch.

'' U-Uh... Fatch? Does he even KNOW what he's making? ''

Fatch looks at Mosshead as he just chuckles nervously at him, then Pro. Thurdigree Burns walks by and stops at Aquilos desk with a look of concern over his hectic-bubbling potion and says quietly in confusion to himself.

'' What in the...? ''

Aquilos mixture began to cackle and burst wildly now, Fatch and the others knew VERY well at what was going to happen next, as loudly as he could Fatch yelled out to everyone.

'' GET DOWN IT'S GONNA BLOW! ''

He and all the students ( Except Aquilo ) as well as the teacher got down as they took cover to prepare for the big explosion, Fatch placed his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes closed and after a few seconds passed by, a bang-like noise was heard and when Fatch cracked one eye open. He was surprised to see little specks of blue-whitish glitter falling down in the classroom as he and the others got up from the ground while looking around in awe, Fatch was pretty amazed from what he was seeing and was even more amazed when he sees Aquilo desk. On his desk was a small, tear shaped topaz gemstone with beautiful, glittering crimson sparkles.

Fatch and the others gasped in amazement as they gathered around Aquilo while Pro. Thurdigree Burns says in pure amazement to Aquilo.

'' How AMAZING! I've NEVER seen such an EXTRAORDINARY outcome like this before in all my years of teaching. ''

He picks up the gemstone with his hand to examine it closely, then asks Aquilo curiously.

'' Tell me Aquilo, did you know what you were making? ''

Aquilo looks at Pro. Thurdigree Burns blankly while shaking his head faintly, which made him very surprised/shocked as he said to the demon.

'' You had NO clue at all! Well I must say that that this, is VERY impressive for your first try in experimenting. ''

Aquilo just faintly tilt his head till Fatch happily wrapped his arms around Aquilos neck and says in joy to him.

'' FANTASTIC! You did such an AMAZING job Aquilo. ''

Aria had a look of awe as she says in amazement.

'' That stone is so beautiful Aquilo. ''

Thatch shakes his head slightly, before he smiles to himself and says.

'' Boy, that's some pretty thing you made there Aquilo... You really proved me wrong. ''

Then everyone laughs heartily together, while Aquilo looks at his desk with that expressionless face.

* * *

'' Listen up everyone. ''

Everyone was now in their next class which is Frankengymteachers PE class, they all paid attention to him as he speaks to them.

'' Today, you all are going to learn some fighting and defence moves in case of emergency or in the face of danger. Firstly, I will show you all some moves but I need a partner for it... Now let's see... ''

Frankengymteacher looks at all the students, while some of them looked a little nervous about it, when he sees Aquilo he smirks to himself and says while pointing at the demon.

'' You demon, will be my partner. ''

Some of the students gulped nervously as they watched Aquilo head over to him and stand as he turned to face him. Fatch had a slight worried look on his face, which Aria noticed then she smiles as she says reassuringly to him.

**''** Don't worry Fatch, I'm sure Aquilo will be ok. ''

Fatch smiles slightly at her as he said softly.

'' Thanks Aria, I hope so too... ''

Frankengymteacher smiles a bit slyly as he says to Aquilo.

'' Just so you know, don't feel to bad if you lose on the first try, before we start... Any words demon? ''

Aquilo just looks blankly at him and after a few, awkward seconds gone by Mantha says to the teacher.

'' Sir... Aquilo's a mute, so he CAN'T speak at all. ''

Frankengymteacher glances at her while a small blush of embarrassment appears on his face, he then quickly regains his composure and prepares himself while saying to the demon.

'' Right then... Prepare for battle. ''

Aquilo just stood there looking at him blankly and after a few seconds have gone by, Frakengymteacher yells out in karate style while doing some karate moves, before he starts to run up, pulls his fist back and when at close enough range, fires it straight for the demons face... Only Aquilo, has AMAZINGLY stopped it as he just simply caught it in his hand. All the students wore amazed looks while Frakengymteacher had a look of pure shock, before he quickly regains his composure, tries to punch Aquilo again with his other fist, but unfortunately for him, Aquilo caught it with his other hand. Then Aquilo lifted Frankengymteacher flawlessly off the ground, spins him around speedily while the students watched with wide eyed looks and after a few seconds passed. Aquilo lets go of Frankengymteacher as he crashes face first into the wall... Painfully.

The students grimaced slightly as they watched him pull his face out from the wall, looking incredible dizzy as he collapses on the ground, he attempts to lift himself up but to no avail, when he suddenly sees a white hand held out to him then sees that it was Aquilo offering him a hand, he was surprised from this but he grabbed onto the demons hand as he helped him up to his feet. He then thanks Aquilo as he smiled slightly.

'' Um, thanks for the hand there de- I mean, Aquilo... You're quite an impressive fighter. ''

Frankengymteacher chuckles slightly, before wincing in pain from the fight they had, he then says to the kids a little awkwardly.

'' Uh, how's about a skip for todays class kids? You can just go to your next one, while I... ''

He then started to limply walk away from them before saying a bit sorely.

'' Head to the nurses office. ''

The students watched him leave the gym while wearing funny/awkward looks, while Aquilo just wears his emotionless look.

* * *

'' Have any questions class? ''

Everyone was now in their last class with Miss Heady, everyone but Aquilo had their hands up which made her look at him and ask him wonderingly.

'' What about you Aquilo? Don't you have any questions? ''

Aquilo looks at her blankly then Ra says to her.

'' Aquilo's a mute Miss Heady. ''

Miss Heady ponders for a second till she smiles as an idea came to her head, she then says to Aquilo.

'' Why don't you use your paper and pen Aquilo. ''

Aquilo just looks on at her blankly, till Fatch explains to him.

'' Miss Heady means for you to use your pen and write on the paper with it. ''

Aquilo looks down at his paper and pen for a few seconds, till he grabs his pen and starts to write on the paper with it. After a few seconds went by Miss Heady says to him.

'' Show us your paper when you're done Aquilo. ''

So when he is done writing Aquilo holds up his sheet of paper and Miss Heady, including the whole class gasped in pure shock. Aquilo had made nothing but messy scribbles all over his sheet, Miss Heady looks shocked for a moment till she wears a soft look and asks the demon in concern.

'' Aquilo... Do you not know, how to write? ''

Aquilo looks blankly at her as he faintly shakes his head, this made her feel a bit sorry for him because, a demon who looks to be nearly out of his late teens, DOSEN'T know how to write and may have chance of not knowing how to read either. Fatch pats his shoulder comfortingly, which made the demon look at him blankly to see his smile as he said reassuringly.

'' Don't worry Aquilo, we'll help ya learn how to write and read as well. ''

Miss Heady smiles to herself as she says to everyone.

'' That we will do, how about we all give Aquilo a lesson class? ''

Everyone cheers in agreement while Aquilo just looks down emotionlessly.

* * *

It was now evening, Fatch was in the boys dorm as he looked at the Frozen story book in his hands while smiling brightly, he then hears Slither say to him.

'' Does he really, have an interest in that book Fatch? ''

Fatch looks at Slither as he nodded before saying positively.

'' Uh-huh, Aquilo showed me this book back in the library with the headmasters, I thought this would be perfect for him to practice and read from. ''

Ra takes a peek of the book then snickers softly before joking light heartedly.

'' I guess Aquilo must have an interest for HOT gir- OW! ''

Mantha smacks him over the head with her hand, then rubs his head before saying sheepishly.

'' Joking, joking... I was only joking. ''

the others just shake their heads slightly before Fatch hears Thatch say to him.

'' Well Fatch, it was very good of you to have Aquilo join us during our classes today. ''

Fatch just smiles as he said honestly to him.

'' It was nothing really... I only wanted to help him out in someway, I just had a feeling that... he's no clue of the world nor how it works, so I just want to help him get adapted to it ok. ''

Thatch gives him a soft look as he placed his hand on his shoulder then said says to him.

'' You're a really good person Fatch. ''

Fatch just smiles modestly while blushing bashfully then Aria said to him with a smile on her face.

'' If you ever need any help Fatch, we'd all be happy to do so right guys? ''

Everyone in the room nodded their heads eagerly which made Fatch smile softly at all of them, before saying softly in gratitude to them.

'' Thanks guys... ''

* * *

**( Meanwhile )**

Aquilo was walking around inside the school as Fatch thought it would be a good idea for him to get acquainted with the place, he was now walking in the hallway when he hears a voice happily calling out to him.

'' There you are Aquilo. ''

Aquilo stops walking and emotionlessly turns around to see the headmasters, along with Pro. Thurdigree Burns walking up to him with smiles on their faces. Once they came up to him Alder says pleasingly to Aquilo.

'' We both heard from the teachers about how WELL you did today. ''

Then Dash says with an impressed smile on his face.

'' For a demon with little to no knowledge, you certainly displayed some amazing qualities today Aquilo. ''

Aquilo just looks at them blankly then Pro. Thurdigree Burns held out his hand to him, which had the glittering gemstone that Aquilo made today and says warmly to him.

'' Here Aquilo, I want you to have it because I'm afraid of losing it and for you to use it however you wish. ''

Aquilo looks at the stone for a second, then he accepts it from the dragons hand then the Dash says to him.

'' Also, take this as well. ''

Aquilo looks at them and sees them presenting a black notepad and a pen to him then Alder explains to him.

'' These are from Miss Heady, she told us to give them to you for her because she's in the nurses office, checking on Frankengymteacher to see how he's doing. You can use them to communicate with others. ''

Aquilo looks at black notepad and pen before accepting them from their tentacles, wearing pleased smiles Alder and Dash said to the demon.

'' Well Aquilo we must be heading off now I'm afraid. ''

'' See you later Aquilo. ''

Then they along with Pro. Thurdigree Burns began to walk down the opposite way from the demon, leaving him by himself in the hallway. Aquilo blankly looks down at the notepad, pen and the glittering gemstone in his hands for a second, before he continued on with his own journey around the school.

* * *

**That's all for now, Aquilo also has super strength as well as super speed and he's immortal like the vampires are too just so you all know. ;)**

**Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter ok :)**

**Stay tuned guys and thanks for R:R ( Short for Reading and Reviewing ) ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, ^u^**

**Chapter 6 : Meeting the Ramirez Family**

'' I wonder where Aquilo is? ''

It was night time now and everyone was soundly asleep inside the school. Except for Fatch who was quietly searching around inside the school for Aquilo, while he also held the Frozen storybook in his right hand, he then stops walking and stands in the hallway as he now try's to think about where the demon could be.

After thinking for a second, Fatch smiles with realization as he said to himself.

'' The school roof! ''

So without a minute to waste, Fatch ran off in the direction to the schools roof in full speed and once he got to the tower, he smiles to himself once he sees Aquilo sitting on the east side of the roof then Fatch transforms into his grey bat form, flies onto the roof and lands a bit near to the demon while de- transforming then says warmly to the demon.

'' Hey Aquilo, I was looking all over for ya. ''

Aquilo slowly turned his head to Fatch while the young vampire walked up to him then sat down beside him, Fatch then sees the glittering gemstone, the black notepad and pen in Aquilos hands then he says to the demon in curiosity.

'' Who gave those to you Aquilo? ''

Aquilo looks at him blankly for a second till he held up his pen and wrote something down on the notepad, he then shows it to Fatch as it said.

_'' Headmasters and Pro. Thurdigree Burns gave them to me. ''_

Fatch smiles warmly to himself for feeling glad that Aquilo can now communicate with others, he then says warmly to the demon.

'' Ah I see, that was very good of them Aquilo. ''

Then Aquilo writes down something else on his notepad and shows it to Fatch as it said.

_'' What is that thing in the sky? ''_

Fatch was feeling a bit confused now as he looked at Aquilo and said in slight confusion to him.

'' Um, what thing in the sky? ''

Aquilo turns his look away from him as he pointed towards the night sky, now turning his look to the sky Fatch sees that Aquilo was pointing at the full moon, now knowing what he meant Fatch smiles as he says to Aquilo.

'' Oh! You mean THAT thing, that's the moon. ''

Aquilo slowly turns to look at Fatch before writing on his notepad and shows it to him which said.

_'' Moon? ''_

Fatch nods his head before explaining to him.

'' Yep, the moon is a natural satellite that comes out at night and despite looking so close in the sky, it's REALLY faraway in outer space. There are also stars and planets in space as well. ''

Aquilo faintly tilt his head before writing in his notepad again and shows it to Fatch which said.

_'' Planets?... Stars?... Space?... What are those? ''_

Fatch was now a bit shocked/surprised at Aquilos lack of knowledge, it was like explaining to a really small child about these things, he then smiles gently at him as he says softly to him.

'' I'm sure Aria would be happy to explain ALL that for you Aquilo, she used to be in space when she was a star. ''

Aquilo looks at him blankly for a second before turning his view to the moon, Fatch had a sad look on his face as he looked down at his feet and says in his mind sadly.

_'' Poor guy... He really doesn't have a clue about anything at all... I bet that he even has now memory of how he first ended up in the Forbidden Forest, while frozen in a hunk of ice in the first place. ''_

Fatch glances sadly at the demon as he still looked up at the moon, before looking at the storybook in his hand as he then remembered something important, before looking at Aquilo and saying to him.

'' Hey Aquilo, I have something for you. ''

Aquilo turned his emotionless look to him as he sees Fatch holding the storybook out to him, before Fatch says warmly to him.

'' I figured that since you seemed to be interested in this storybook, you might want to read it for yourself, just to know the full story. ''

Aquilo looks at the book in the vampires hands, before he slowly accepts the book from him, writes something inside his notepad and shows it to him which said.

_'' Thank you. ''_

This made Fatch smile at him as he says warmly to him.

'' You're welcome Aquilo. ''

Aquilo looks down at the book in his hands while Fatch just looks at him softly, while saying sadly in his mind.

_'' Despite not having a clue about anything, Aquilo's a really sweet-natured demon... Not many demons are probably not as sweet as him though and it's sad that there are no other demons like him. No home... No friends... No family... Wait a second, that's IT! ''_

Fatch smiles widely to himself as an idea enters his head, then he says to Aquilo softly.

'' Hey Aquilo, I just thought of something. ''

Aquilo turns his eyes away from the moon and looks emotionlessly as Fatch instead, then Fatch smiles softly at him as he says warmly to him.

'' How'd you like to stay at my place for this weekend? ''

Aquilo tilts his head faintly at him then writes on his notepad and shows it to him which said.

_'' Your... Place? ''_

Fatch nods at him before explaining to him.

'' On the weekends, we all go home back to our families and on Monday to Friday, we go back to Scare School. So why not come home with me tomorrow Aquilo? I'm sure my family wouldn't mind and they'd like to see a new face. ''

For a moment Aquilo looks at him blankly, before he writes on his notepad and when he shows it to Fatch, he was surprised/shocked at what it said.

_'' Family?... What's that? ''_

This made Fatch feel so bad for Aquilo that he also has NO clue of what a family is. Fatch tries his best to smile at him whilst explaining to the demon.

''A family is a group of people who live in the same house together, there's the two adults called Mum and Dad along with a single child or more. In my family I have a Mum and Dad, three brothers and three sisters. ''

Aquilo looks at him blankly as Fatch then asks him again about his offer.

'' So, do you want to stay with me for the weekend Aquilo? ''

Aquilo looks blankly at him for a second till he writes on his notepad, shows it to him and it said.

_'' Yes. ''_

This made Fatch smile widely at him as he says in joy to him.

'' Really? SWEET! Thanks man, I promise you that you'll enjoy your time with us and nothing bad won't happen. ''

Fatch stands up while saying to Aquilo warmly.

'' I think it's about time that we get some shut eye, come on Aquilo. ''

Aquilo gets up and follows Fatch back inside the school to rest up for the coming weekend, while not noticing that a dark figure, was hiding just outside of the Forbidden Forest, was watching them head on inside then it laughed menacingly while saying darkly.

'' Urufufufu... Finally I've found that little abomination and looks like it found itself a little vampire friend too... How pointless, just wait till that old hag hears about this. ''

In swift speed, the figure disappeared from sight and into the night.

* * *

'' Here we are Aquilo. ''

It was Saturday morning now, Fatch, Aquilo, Thatch and Aria had just gotten off of Cappy's ship and Aquilo looked around as Fatch says to him warmly.

'' This is where my friends and I live, the good old countryside so what you think of it so far? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to them as it just said.

_'' Green. ''_

Fatch, Thatch and Aria all laughed heartily before Thatch says to Aquilo merrily.

'' That's one way of putting it Aquilo. ''

Fatch smiles as he shows Aquilo the huge forest on the east side direction.

'' You see that huge forest there? My friends live inside there along with their parents. ''

Aquilo nod his head faintly at Fatch before Thatch says to the both of them.

'' Aria and I should make our way to our house guys, hope you have a nice time with the Ramirez family Aquilo. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows what it said to them.

_'' Thank you. ''_

Aria smiles giddily as she links her arm with Thatch's in affection and says warmly to Aquilo.

'' You're welcome to meet our parents as well Aquilo, bye you two. ''

Thatch and Aria waved their goodbyes at them, whilst heading straight into the forest to their house. Fatch smiles brightly as he says to Aquilo beside him.

'' OK! Let's make our way to my house. ''

So Fatch lead Aquilo to his house in the west side direction.

* * *

A few moments have passed and just as they got to the top of the small hill, Fatch sees his big brother Dusk then smiles widely as he rushes down towards him while calling out to him.

'' DUSK! ''

Once Dusk sees Fatch he smiles widely as he spreads his arms out and says in joy.

'' Fatch! ''

Fatch jumps into his big brothers arms as Dusk began to spin him around a few times while they both laughed happily, before Dusk sets Fatch down onto the ground and ruffles his hair while saying warmly to him**.**

'' Good to see you again little bro and you too Flippy. ''

Fatch giggles slightly before Flippy says to Dusk.

_'' Likewise. ''_

Dusk grins at them before he sees Aquilo just behind Fatch, he then says to Fatch slowly.

'' Hey Fatch?... Who's that demon standing behind you? ''

Fatch turns to see Aquilo behind him then smiles widely as he happily introduces him to Dusk.

'' This is Aquilo, he's a new friend I've made back in Scare School and he's an ice demon. ''

Dusk makes a slight low whistle before saying to Aquilo warmly.

'' Really? Well nice to meet ya Aquilo, I'm Dusk and I'm Fatch's eldest brother. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to Dusk and it said.

_'' Hello. ''_

Dusk was a bit confused from this but fortunately, Fatch explains this to him.

'' Aquilo is a mute Dusk, he can hear just fine but can't speak at all, so that's why he has to use that notepad. ''

Dusk looks at Fatch in understanding now before looking at Aquilo again while saying softly.

'' Oh so that's the reason then. ''

Then Fatch asks Dusk in hopefulness.

'' Dusk, I also told Aquilo that he could stay with us for the weekend. that ok? ''

Dusk just smiles warmly at his little brother then says kindly to him.

'' Sure Fatch, he can stay with us. ''

Smiling a bright smile as ruby eyes glittered brightly up at him, Fatch squeals slightly as he hugs Dusk tightly while saying happily to him.

'' THANK YOU! thank you, thank you, THANK YOU DUSK! You're the best big brother EVER. ''

Dusk has a small blush on his face now as he just smiles modestly while saying bashfully to Fatch.

'' C-Come on Fatch, you're making me blush here. ''

Fatch giggles slightly before he goes up to Aquilo and takes his hand as he says warmly to him.

'' Well Aquilo, let's go and show you the rest of the family. ''

So the three went in the direction to the Ramirez house, where Aquilo will meet the rest of the family.

* * *

Soon they all reached the Ramirez house and the three were now on the white porch, standing in front of the door and while Dusk knocks on it Fatch says warmly to Aquilo.

'' I can't wait for you to meet them Aquilo. ''

As soon as Dusk stops knocking the door opens up and Dawn hugs Dusk tightly as she says happily.

'' Welcome back Dusk, how was your breath of air? ''

Dusk was feeling a bit crushed in her embrace but says just as glad to his mum.

'' F-Fine thanks Mum, look who's here with me... ''

Dawn then notices Fatch then she squeals in delight as she quickly lets go of Dusk and hugs Fatch tightly and after placing a few kisses on his cheek, she says in pure joy to him.

'' FATCH SWEETHEART! How nice to see you, have you grown taller? I think you have. ''

Fatch feels a little crushed in his mums grip but smiles none the less as he says warmly to her.

'' I-I'm ok Mum, n-nice to see you again too. ''

Then Lucas comes outside while saying kindly to his wife.

'' Careful love, you don't wann- OH MY! ''

That sudden yell made Dawn stop hugging Fatch then she notices the demon behind him, both in shock Lucas comes down next to his wife and says to Fatch.

'' Son, who is this demon here with you? ''

Now feeling worried that they're thinking of the wrongly of Aquilo, Fatch says reassuringly to his parents.

'' There's nothing to be worried about, this is my friend Aquilo that I've met in Scare School, he's really nice. ''

This made Lucas and Dawn calm down then they both came up to Aquilo and Lucas says apologetically to him.

'' I see, we apologise for that young Aquilo, it's just that we've heard some stories about demons that... Aren't too pleasant. ''

Dawn smiles warmly at Aquilo as she says kindly to him.

'' It's very nice to meet you though Aquilo, I'm Dawn and this is my husband Lucas. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to them which it said.

_'' Hello. ''_

This made both of them confused at first, till Dusk explains to them.

'' Aquilo's a mute, he can hear you but he can't speak to you though. ''

This made Lucas and Dawn look at Aquilo softly as Lucas says softly to himself.

'' My that is an unfortunate... ''

Dawn gently places her hand on his shoulder then she asks him softly in concern.

'' Are you ok sweetie? ''

Aquilo looks at her emotionlessly then he writes on his notepad and shows them it which said.

_'' I am fine. ''_

This made them both feel assured then Fatch asks them eagerly.

'' Mum, Dad, I brought Aquilo here with me because I thought he could stay with us this weekend. Is that ok? ''

Lucas and Dawn both smiled at him as Lucas says kindly to him.

'' Of course he can stay with us Fatch. ''

This made Fatch smile brightly at his parents then he says gratefully to them.

'' Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad! ''

They both smile at their son as Dusk then says to them all.

'' Right then, how's about we all head inside then? ''

So they all went inside the house and just as Dusk closes the door behind them, Fatch's siblings Midnight, Katie, Keira and Kyle all came up to them but stopped in sudden shock when they see Aquilo with them. Midnight then asks her parents curiously while glancing at the emotionless demon now and then.

'' Mum? Dad?... Who's this boy here with you? ''

Lucas and Dawn both smiled reassuringly to their children as Lucas and Dawn each says gently to them.

'' There's nothing to be afraid of children. ''

'' He's one of Fatch's friends from Scare School. ''

They were surprised to hear that then Dusk says to them whilst grinning.

'' His name's Aquilo and Fatch invited him to stay with us for the weekend. ''

Midnight slowly walks up to the demon then says in slight amazement to Dusk.

'' I've never heard of a demon like this one and he's not the same as the ones I've seen from books about demons. ''

Fatch smiles up at his big sister and says excitingly to her.

'' Aquilo's an ICE demon sis. ''

Then Katie buzzes right up to the demon and asks him in disbelief excitement.

'' You're an ICE DEMON! That's. so. COOL! Can you do ice tricks? Is you're ice power powerful? Can you do other cold powers? ''

Aquilo looks at her blankly while Dawn says gently to Katie.

'' Now, now Katie... Aquilo here is a mute, he can hear but he can't speak at all. ''

Katie looks at her mum in shock as Lucas says softly to her.

'' He has to write to be able to communicate with us love. ''

Katie and Midnight look at Aquilo with sympathetic eyes while Keira comes up to Aquilo while Kyle hides behind her shyly and asks him in concern.

'' Are you in any pain? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to them which it said.

_'' None at all. ''_

This made them all feel a bit reassured but they still felt sorry for the demon as Midnight now placed her hand on his shoulder and says softly to him.

'' We're all very sorry about that Aquilo, it must be tough on you, I'm Midnight and these are my younger siblings Katie, Keira and Kyle. ''

They all said their greetings to him which made Aquilo write and show them his notepad.

_'' Hello. ''_

They all smiled at him as Keira eagerly asks her parents.

'' Mum, Dad, Can Aquilo come up and play with us? PLEASE? ''

This made them laugh softly at her as Dawn says softly to her.

'' I'm sure Aquilo wouldn't mind sweetie. ''

The group of children cheer happily then they lead Aquilo upstairs with them while Lucas kindly called out to them as he watches them leave.

'' Just be gentle with him kids. ''

Fatch was about to join them as well till he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turns to see Dusk as he smiles gently at him.

'' Fatch, we want to know more about Aquilo, since you've met him at Scare School... Is that ok little bro? ''

Fatch looks at him for a moment then he looks at his parents then he sighs slightly as he knew that he had to tell them about Aquilo at some point. Fatch nods at them as he smiles whilst saying softly to them.

'' That's fine with me. ''

Dawn, Lucas and Dusk all smiled at him as they made their way inside the living room, to learn more about Aquilo.

* * *

**That's all for now I'm afraid guys, I wonder who that mysterious person was back in the Forbidden Forest? By the looks from it, he/she don't sound too friendly. :(**

**Also, here's a small warning for you all : Next chapter will have a Sad/Dark thing in it., It'll explain why this is Rated T.. :(**

**Stay tuned guys and thanks for R:R ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, thanks for your patience guys :) Lastly, My upmost apologies, for how sad this chapter begins to be... :(**

**Chapter 7 : A Good Time turned Bad**

'' So tell us about yourself Aquilo. ''

Aquilo was now with the Ramirez kids inside Midnights bedroom, which had black painted walls, a wardrobe and drawers both in crimson red and a light black make up desk with a mirror. Aquilo and Midnight were both sitting on her black- sheet bed, while Katie, Keira and Kyle made themselves comfortable on the light grey carpeted floor, Midnight smiles at Aquilo as she warmly asks him.

'' What kind of things do you like? ''

Aquilo looks at her blankly for a second till he writes on his notepad then he shows it to them as it said.

_'' Things I like?... ''_

Midnight nods at him as she smiles whilst saying to Aquilo.

'' Yeah, things that you're interested in or really like, for example... What's your favourite colour? Mine's Black. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad, shows it to them as it said.

_'' I... Don't know, I don't have any. ''_

This made Midnight and the other siblings feel a little sad for him till Katie asks him.

'' How about your favourite kind of music or instrument? Mine is rock music and the drums. ''

Aquilo looks at her blankly then he writes on his notepad, shows it to them as it said.

_'' I don't know... I have none. ''_

This made Katie and the others feel a bit more sadder, but still tried to remain positive as Keira eagerly says to Aquilo.

'' How about games Aquilo? any kind of games you like to play? Me and Kyle both like to play wall ball and video games. ''

Aquilo looks at Keira blankly then he writes on his notepad and shows it to them as it said.

_'' I have... None of that, at all. ''_

This made the whole siblings frown sadly as they now felt bad for the demon, then Midnight smiles reassuringly at Aquilo as she places her hand on his shoulder and says to him.

'' It's ok Aquilo... How about we give you some favourites? ''

This made Katie and Keira smile brightly as Katie got up and says brightly to them.

'' Great idea big sis, we can show Aquilo some stuff and let him decide which are his favourites. ''

Midnight smiles in satisfactory as she says to them.

'' Great, it's decided then... ''

Midnight then notices Kyle as he tries to advert his eyes shyly away the demon, while blushing a bit, then an idea pops into her head as she smiles widely then she asks Aquilo simply.

'' How'd you like Kyle to stay with you here, while us girls go and collect some stuff? ''

This made Kyle look up in shock while his sisters just smile at him, after a few seconds went by Aquilo faintly nods his head which made Midnight smile and say to the girls in the room.

'' That's settled then, let's go girls. ''

Midnight gets of from her bed as she and Katie went out of her room, while Keira hugs her twin brother comfortingly as she says brightly to him.

'' Don't worry Kyle, we'll be back pronto with the stuff. ''

Then Keira leaves the bedroom as Kyle worryingly watches her went out through the door, now leaving only him and the demon in the room together. Kyle slowly turns his head to Aquilo as he only looks at him blankly, which made him look down at the floor shyly. He then hears some noise then he slowly looks up and yelped a little as he was shocked/surprised to see Aquilo setting down on the ground beside him. Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to Kyle which it said.

_'' Are you... Ok? ''_

Kyle was in such a situation right now, he really wished Keira was here with him, he wasn't that good to talking to others by himself, now blushing as he glanced down slightly Kyle says shyly to the demon.

'' I-I-I'm... O-O-Ok, I'm j-j-just not v-very...eh. ''

Kyle ends up losing his words as he rests his eyes on the ground sadly until, he feels something slowly wrap around his shoulders then leaned against something cold, in surprise Kyle looks up to see Aquilo looking down at him while he has his arm around him. Kyle began to stutter softly at him.

'' W-W-W-Why a-are you...? ''

Aquilo then shows Kyle his notepad which it said.

_'' This makes you, feel better..._

_When your sister does this, right?_

_I just wanted... To make you feel better, being around me.__ ''_

This made Kyle shocked at first then... Deeply touched, from the demons kind gesture. Looking up at Aquilo with tear-pricked ruby eyes, Kyle wraps his arms around him as he pressed his face onto his chest, Aquilo began to slowly rub his small back and after a few seconds have passed. Kyle lets go of him as he now glances away shyly while saying softly to the demon.

'' S-Sorry about that... I-I just get so shy around others, that I can't really look at them nor talk to them.

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to Kyle as it said.

_'' It's ok...__ ''_

This made Kyle blush shyly as he says softly to the demon.

'' Y-You know... Despite being a d-d-demon, you're a pretty cool one Aquilo. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' You're also... Very kind too, like your family. ''_

This now made Kyle shyly smile up at him and just then, the girls came into the room with the things, while Keira rushed up to her twin and says bubbly to him.

'' We're back! How's your time with Aquilo Kyle? ''

Kyle looks at Aquilo for a second then at his twin as he says softly.

'' Actually Keira, Aquilo is a pretty cool demon. ''

This made Keira, Midnight and Katie laugh heartily together, while Kyle just glances at Aquilo as he sends him a soft smile.

* * *

" Meanwhile, in the living room. "

'' REALLY!''

Dusk, Dawn and Lucas looked at Fatch in amazement/shock as he nods at them and says to them.

'' Yes, Aquilo is a unique kind of demon, there are no others like him as I was told from the headmasters... It made me feel really sad for him, so that's why I brought him to stay with us, so he wouldn't be lonely. ''

The three smile at Fatch softly as Dusk went over to him and ruffles his hair while saying to him.

'' You're a great kid Fatch. ''

Fatch blushes brightly as he looks down shyly, then Lucas says in wonder to his son.

'' What I don't understand is son... How did Aquilo, end up in the Forbidden Forest in the first place? ''

Fatch frowns as he says honestly to his dad.

'' To be honest Dad... I've no idea, I didn't even ask Aquilo about it cause I thought, that due from his little knowledge of the world... He might have any memory of it. ''

Lucas and Dawn both frowned slightly as Dawn began to say.

'' That is a problem... The poor love must've been through a lot. ''

Fatch looks down sadly at his feet till Dusk says curiously to him.

'' Also, I've been wondering Fatch... Why does Aquilo wear that emotionless face? ''

Fatch looks at them as he and his parents looks at him in wonder then after a small sigh, Fatch says softly to them.

'' I don't know... ''

Suddenly, they all jumped in surprise as they hear the front door being opened and shut loudly, looking towards the entrance they see Marco walking slowly with his head low. Dusk, Dawn and Lucas all rushed up to him while Fatch only stayed on the couch as he watches from afar, once the three came up to him Dusk says to Marco in concern.

'' Hey Marco, ho-! ''

But he was cut off short when he and his parents now wore looks of horror as Marco looked up at them, his eyes looked more worse than before and there were dark circles under them now... He looked at them with such a dead, lifeless face that the three were a bit hesitant to ask, till Lucas spoke softly to him.

'' S-Son... Are you ok? ''

Marco tries to smile at them but it didn't last long at all then he says quietly to them.

'' Yes... ''

Dawn tries to stay strong as she says warmly to him.

'' W-We have a v-? ''

But she was surprised to see that Marco had stared to walk and headed straight for the stairs, then Dusk calls out in concern to him.

'' M-Marco? Where you going? ''

Marco just continues on walking as he calls says quietly to them.

'' To my room... ''

Dusk, Lucas and Dawn watched him leave in despair and as soon he was out of sight, Dawn bursts into anguish sobs as Lucas comforts her while Dusk hangs his head low. In the living room, Fatch wore a bitter/sad look as he just frowns and hugs Flippy tightly to him.

* * *

'' What did you think of that song Aquilo? ''

Aquilo was now in the process of listening to music, seeing different shades of colours and playing video games with them. The Ramirez siblings were having such fun with the demon as they all helped him gain some interest, Aquilo was now finished listening to a song called " Carnival of Rust " by a band called Poets of The Fall. Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to them as it said.

_'' Very... Rainy. ''_

This made all the siblings laugh softly till Midnight notices her brother Marco, walking right pass her wide open door then in a moment of excitement, Midnight giddily rushes out of her room and right up to her brother as she calls out excitedly to him.

'' Bro! There's so-! ''

But as soon as she sees his face, Midnight stops to a stand still as she now wears a look of despair, soon the rest of the siblings came out and they soon wear looks of grief as Midnight asks him a bit hesitantly.

'' M-Marco... You ok? ''

Marco looks at them with dead, lifeless ruby eyes as he just says quietly to them.

'' I'm going to my room Midnight. ''

This made them all sadden quite a bit, but then Katie tries to say to him.

'' But bro, we ha-! ''

But Katie was cut off from speaking as Marco says to her a bit louder this time.

'' I said I'm going to my room Katie. ''

Now feeling desperate to change his mind, Keira walks over to Marco while Kyle shake his head at her for her not to go, then she says eagerly to him.

'' But big bro, we have a new fr-? ''

But she too was also cut off short, as Marco now says quietly to her.

'' Keira, what part of... ''

He then looks down at her face angrily and shouts fiercely at his youngest sister.

'' I'M GOING TO MY ROOM DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! ''

He then went limp as he realize what he has just did, Keira was looking up at him with a shocked/scared look while the other three were looking at him with pure terrified looks. Before anyone could say anything, Marco sprints off away from them and heads on in into his bedroom, which was the light black door on the left hand side and locks it.

The four Ramirez siblings just continued to stand still in shock, while Aquilo had his head poking out through the door and tilt his head with that blank look.

* * *

A while later, it was time for dinner now and Aquilo was with the Ramirez family at their dinner table, as he finished his bowl of stew that Dawn made dinner then Dawn smiles at him as she says warmly to him.

'' How'd you like that stew Aquilo? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Very meaty... Taste it has. ''_

This made her giggle softly as she says heartily to him.

'' Well I'm really glad that you think so Aquilo. ''

Then Fatch says to him whilst he smiles at him.

'' So I take it that you've had a nice time today then? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' I've had a really good time today... Only, why__...? ''_

Aquilo looks at the end of the table then Fatch sees that he's looking at the empty seat next to him, which made Fatch frown slightly as he says a bit quietly to him.

'' Oh... You're wondering about why... Marco isn't here eating with us. ''

Aquilo faintly nods his head at him, then looked at Lucas as he sighs sadly before he says to the demon.

'' It's just... Things have been really complicated for a while Aquilo, we don't know what is wrong with him... ''

Dawn sniffs slightly before she says a bit sadly to him.

'' We tried to get him to talk to us, but... Oh no. ''

Dawn tries to calm herself down as Lucas comforts her, while the rest of the children just looked down sadly at their plates. After a second of silence Aquilo lifts up Marco's empty bowl beside him, picks up the laddel to lift up some stew from the bowl on the table and puts it into Marco's bowl, while the Ramirez family just looked at him with shocked faces. Till Fatch asks him in shock.

'' W-What are you doing Aquilo? ''

Aquilo writes down on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' I'm going to bring_

_him some stew, he might_

_be hungry right now. ''_

Fatch just looks completely gobsmacked at the demon as Lucas now says in concern to him.

'' A-Are you sure Aquilo? There's really no call for you to do that. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' I'm ok with it and... I want_

_to do it, if that's ok with_

_all of you. ''_

The whole Ramirez family were shocked from Aquilos kind offer, but soon felt deeply touched from it ( Except Fatch, who just glares down at his plate slightly ) then Dawn says in softly to him.

'' T-Thank you Aquilo... That's very sweet of you. ''

Aquilo gave a faint nod at her before he gets up from his seat and walks away from them as he carries the bowl of stew to Marco's bedroom, Dusk asks him.

'' You want any of us to come with you? ''

Aquilo turns his head to then shakes his head faintly at him, before continuing his journey to the vampires bed room, the Ramirez family wore touched looks from the demons sweet gesture, while Fatch just lowers his eyes as he stares down at his plate.

* * *

Once Aquilo reached the second level of the house, he turns down to the right to head straight for Marco's bedroom and once he gets there, he sees the bedroom door cracked open slightly so Aquilo just stepped inside the bedroom. Marco's bedroom had light black walls, black carpeted floor, a crimson wardrobe, a grey dresser and a grey desk and chair on the left hand side. Aquilo walked over to the desk and sets the bowl of stew down on it, then he sees something on top of the light black bed so he slowly walks over to it and sees that it was a thin brown book. Aquilo slowly picks it up and when he opens it up, there were ALOT of messy big words and they were.

Disgusting, Freak, Un-normal, Unholy piece of garbage, Waste of existence and more nastier things. Aquilo looks down on them blankly till he hears a loud, horrified gasp which made him slowly turn his head to see Marco standing at the doorway as his dark, dead ruby eyes went wide in horror. Before Aquilo could do anything, Marco ran up to him, snatched the book away from his grip as he holds to his chest and hung his head down low. Aquilo only looks at him blankly as Marco now asks him quietly in disbelief.

'' W-Why?... Why did he have to send you here? I-I told him that I was going to do it tonight. ''

Then Marco looks up at him with a horrified face as he loudly asks Aquilo.

'' IS IT BECAUSE HE THINKS I'M A LIAR? WHY DID HE SEND ONE OF HIS OWN GOONS TO CHECK ON ME LIKE THIS? ''

Aquilo just faintly shake his head at him, but Marco only ran around him and pushes him out of his bedroom as he now says hysterically to him.

'' Not going to say anything huh? Well tell your boss this, I'm DOING it TONIGHT and that's the FREAKIN TRUTH! ''

Once Aquilo was out Marco slams his bedroom door loudly then Aquilo slowly turns around to face the door, slowly came up to it and places his hand on it while he looks at it blankly. Aquilo did not notice Fatch at the end of the hallway, hiding near at the top of the stairs as he watched the scene with a frown and says bitterly in his mind.

_'' If I were you Aquilo... I'd best not intervene with it. ''_

* * *

Later on has passed, it was night time now and all the Ramirez family were sound asleep in their bedrooms. Aquilo was the only one not asleep however, as he was now sitting on top of the Ramirez's house roof and looking up at the full bright moon then he writes down on his notepad and once done it said.

_'' Why did he have... Such sad, pained, dark-filled lightless eyes?... There were not the same, as his families eyes. ''_

Aquilo looks down at his writing for a second then he stares right back up at the moon till he suddenly sees a black bat, flying in top speed to straight north from the back of the house. After watching for a few seconds, Aquilo stands up, spreads his wings and took off flying after the black bat into the night.

* * *

**That's all for now I'm afraid guys, things are really starting to get mysterious and sad. Just what is making Marco act like that? What did he mean by " Boss? " Just what is going on? :(**

**Await for the next chapter guys, for it'll soon be a dark/sad one... :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8... This will be Sad one, but it gets better later on. Now then...**

**Chapter 8 : Why?... Do you have Those Eyes?**

The black bat continues to fly straight north when it sees a beach coming into view, then once it reaches it, the black bat lands on the sand as it looks at the beautiful sea under the now slightly, clouded night sky with sad, dark button ruby eyes while saying both in relive and sadness to himself.

'' This'll be the last time... That I will see this pretty beach, but... ''

The black bat turns his head to a rock-like cliff a bit further away from him at the left hand side of the beach, then says firmly to himself.

'' This HAS to be done. ''

The black bat rises up from the sand and flies straight for the rock-like cliff and when he lands near the bottom of it, the black bat de-transforms and Marco can be seen from the clearing smoke, Marco wore a dead, lifeless face as he turns his dull ruby eyes slightly downwards to a small, cardboard box sitting in front of him. He then bends down to it, lifts up the lid and puts his right hand inside and slowly lifts up a long, sharp glistening object in his hand.

It was soon revealed to be a KNIFE in his hand, with a silver blade so sharp and dangerous looking... You feel like you're getting cut up by looking at it. The knife had a pure black handle with silver lining and a word in capital red writing that said. " DIE! "

Marco looks down at the knife with lifeless eyes then lets out a short sigh, before slowly walking up the cliff and stops to a stand at the top of it, he looks at the sea sadly for a second then shuts his eyes closed as he says softly to himself.

'' Well, this is it... I've never dreamed that my life... Would end like this. ''

Marco grips the knifes handle tightly as he then says firmly to himself.

'' But! ''

He then slowly raises the knife up to his chest and holds it away from it, just slightly before striking himself with it and this time says firmly in his mind.

_'' For a freak like me, Hell's the PERFECT place for me! ''_

Before Marco could plunge the knife into himself, he hears the sound of wings flapping slightly then quickly turns around and was now shocked, to see that DEMON from BEFORE in his bedroom. Marco stares in wide-eyed at the emotionless demon for a second, till he slowly asks him in shock.

'' Y-Y-You again? W-W-Why?... ''

Marco watches the demon lift up a black notepad then writes something on it then he shows it to him and was shocked to see what it said.

_'' Why... Are you out here, alone?_

_With that... Knife in your hand? ''_

Marco looks wide-eyed in dullness at the demon for a second, before he smirks a little in disbelief as he says a bit hysterically to him.

'' H-Ha HA! W-WHY? Are you just messing with me or something? D-DO you think that _I_ don't have the NERVE to KILL myself? ''

Aquilo just looks at him blankly before writing on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Kill yourself... Why? ''_

That just made Marco laugh loudly for a second before he lowers his head and says bitterly to him.

'' That boss of yours must be laughing his head off right now, making you pretend that you can't talk and having NO clue about me killing myself tonight... Well, tell Thanatos this. ''

Marco raised his head up as he now looks angrily at Aquilo as he says loudly to him.

'' I am GOING to do it because it's my RIGHTFUL PUNISHMENT for WHO. I. AM! My family have no deservance for a son nor a brother like me! HECK, I won't be a son nor a brother once they find out the TRUE kind of guy I am. ''

Marco breaths heavily now after that long saying to the demon, then he says bluntly to him after he regains his breath.

'' So I'm going to kill myself with this VERY knife, that your boss left for me here... Right here! Right now! ''

So Marco lifts the knife up to his chest while his eyes were on the demon, Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him. This made Marco froze in shock, from what it said now.

_'' You don't... Want to do it._

_You don't want, to kill yourself. ''_

Marco started to shake a little now before he says in disbelief to him.

'' Wha... W-What are you saying? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Your eyes... Say differently to me._

_There's sadness, pain, fear and... Longing_

_inside__ them. ''_

Marco just couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, he slowly looks down at the ground then begins to whisper to him.

'' Will. you. just... ''

Marco looks up at him angrily as he now shouts at him.

'' QUIT ALL THE GAMES ALREADY? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! ''

Marco shuts his tightly, gritted his fangs and launches the knife into his chest, then all was heard was a fleshy noise... Which made Marco say in his mind to himself.

_'' HA! I did it!... But, why is it not as...? ''_

Marco slowly opens up his one eye to look at his wound but what he saw now, made him wide-eyed in shock as he wore a horrified face. The demon had just amazingly in silence placed his right hand on the vampires chest which made contact with the knife instead. Marco slowly looks at the demons face and was so shocked to see that he still wore that same, emotionless face as it stared back at him then Marco stutters in shock to him.

'' W-Wha... Ho-w?... W-Why? ''

Aquilo slowly removes his knife-implanted hand from him and looks at it blankly for a second, before taking hold of the handle and bluntly takes it out, which only left a mysteriously un-bleeding wound then unbelievably. It was covered over by ice then in just seconds, it fades away to reveal the wound completely gone. Marco just watched wide-eyed in shock while Aquilo looks at the knife in his hand for a second then turns it into a block of ice then he throws it away from them, that move made Marco come back into reality as he now sadly watches the ice head straight into the sea then disappears with a splash.

Aquilo had his eyes on the sea before he hears the vampire whisper a bit loudly to him.

'' W-Why did you... Do that? ''

Aquilo looks at the vampire before as he now had his head down, he then continues to whisper to him.

'' W-Why did you have to THROW away my ONLY chance to make things BETTER!? ''

Aquilo watches him blankly as he now collapse on the ground then punches it with his right fish, while using his left arm for support as he now shouts in rage at the demon.

'' WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? THAT KNIFE WAS THE ONLY WAY OF MAKING THINGS BETTER FOR MY FAMILY! DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME LIKE THIS? ''

Marco stops shouting as he now gasps deeply for air, until... Tear drops fell onto the ground beneath him as he now asks in complete despair to the demon.

'' Why?... Just tell me... Sniff... Your reason for, doing this to me? ''

Marco begins to shake a bit now while tears slowly fell down from his tightly shut eyes before, he feels a cold thing placed onto his right cheek as it lifts his head up and his now opened eyes met the demons face looking closely at his tear-stained face, as he now sat down before him. Aquilo slowly moves his left hand towards Marcos face as he gently wipes away his tears from it, before bringing his tear-covered fingers to his blank eyes to look at for a second, before he brings the vampire close to him for a hug as his head met with the demons chest.

Marco now went wide-eyed in shock as a small, red blush appeared on his cheeks from this unexpected move from the demon, before he notices the notepad sitting just beside the demon at the right hand side and his ruby eyes went wider as he sees what was wrote on it.

_'' Don't do this, if_

_you do... The pain would only_

_get worse, right? Please,_

_don't do this to yourself. ''_

Marco's eyes began to well up with tears as he now cries loudly onto the demons chest as his tears fell down like pouring rain. Aquilo slowly rubs the crying vampires back while the clouds in the sky parted as the full moon shines it light down on them, leaving them under the moonlight.

* * *

'' MARCO! AQUILO! WHERE ARE YOU!? ''

Dusk was out searching far from the house, as he just discovers a while ago that his younger brother was missing, along with no sight of Aquilo. Dusk had been frantically searching around for them, but so far... No sight of either of them. He now looks around till he sees something flying towards him and lands in front of him. Now wearing a huge relieved grin, Dusk runs up to him then Says in pure relief to him.

'' There yo-? ''

He then notices his younger brother deeply asleep in the arms of the demon, Dusk looks at Aquilo as he softly asks him softly to just be sure.

'' Is he...? ''

Aquilo nod his head faintly at him which answered Dusks question, as he now says to him.

'' I see, let's go back to the house. ''

So they all went back to the Ramirez house, while not waking the sleeping vampire up.

* * *

They made it to the porch then Dusk slowly opens the door up as they all went inside the house, before Dusk closes it behind them. They walked up to the living room and see that the whole Ramirez family were up as well (Except for Keira and Kyle, who tried not to fall asleep) and once they see them, they leapt up from their seats and ran over to them in pure relief, only for Dusk having to shush them before explaining softly to them.

'' Marco's asleep. ''

They all looked at the sleeping vampire held in the demons arms before Lucas asks his eldest son softly.

'' Where did you find them Dusk? also, what has happened? ''

Dusk began to softly explain to his dad.

'' I met them just father back from the house and for what happened... I have no idea. ''

Lucas frowns slightly before he looks at Aquilo and asks him hopefully.

'' Aquilo, do you know what has taken place? ''

Aquilo faintly nods at him which made him smile a bit in relief as Dawn asks him softly.

'' Would you please tell us the whole story Aquilo? ''

Aquilo faintly nods at her before Dusk gently takes his brother from his arms into his, while saying softly to him.

'' I'll just take Marco here up to his room then. ''

Dawn nods at him before she says to Midnight.

'' Midnight, could you take your siblings up to their rooms as well? ''

Midnight nods at her mum as she says softly to her.

'' Sure Mum, let's get you lot to bed. ''

Midnight escorts her younger siblings up to their rooms along with Dusk, while the parents mention for Aquilo to follow them into the living room. As they did not notice Fatch glancing at them with a bitter shake of his head before following the others up stairs.

* * *

'' WHAT! ''

Dawn, Lucas, Dusk and Midnight all looked at Aquilo in shock from what he just wrote to them.

_'' He had a knife in his hand..._

_He said that, he was going to_

_kill himself with it and_

_make things better, for_

_everybody. ''_

This made the four vampires wear grieve looks as Dawn began to cry softly while saying sadly.

'' OooOh... My poor baby... How did it all come to this? ''

Lucas comforts his sobbing wife while Midnight looks at Aquilo with tear-pricked ruby eyes as she says softly to him.

'' W-Why... Did he try t-to... Kill himself? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' He said that it was, for the good_

_of his family and a punishment..._

_To Hell for himself. ''_

Midnight covers her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes went wide in shock/sadness, then Dusk began to shake a bit as he asks the demon.

'' Why... The heck would he want to go to Hell for us? He doesn't deserve it at all, why did he want to punish himself for? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' He said that, you all would_

_hate him, if you all found out_

_the '' True '' kind of guy he his._

_He also wanted, to prove him wrong. ''_

This brought the four vampires attention as they all looked wide-eyed at him, as Lucas asks him hesitantly.

'' P-Prove him wrong? W-Who's '' Him '' ? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' I don't know... But, he said he wanted_

_to prove to the '' Boss '' that he wasn't lying,_

_about killing himself tonight, he also said a_

_name that could be his. ''_

This made the four vampires look at him in anticipation as Dusk quickly asks him.

'' W-What is his name Aquilo? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' I think the boss's name, could be... Thanatos. ''_

The four vampires eyes went wide in shock from just seeing that name, before Midnight started to shake while holding herself and saying in pure dread.

'' T-Thanatos... N-Not, Thanatos Acher! I-It couldn't be. ''

Aquilo just tilt his head faintly at them, which Lucas had noticed and sighs gravely before explaining to him.

'' Thanatos Acher... Is vampire with such a black-heart and a sick, twisted personality... He used to go to the same high school as Midnight and Marco. ''

Then Dawn wears a look of horror before she asks her husband in fear.

'' Lucas... Do you think that he... Was the main cause... Of Marcos bruises from high school? ''

Lucas looks at her gravely before saying softly to her.

'' Someone as black-hearted and sick as Thanatos... It makes perfect sense. ''

Dawn cries in grieve onto her husbands shoulder as he comforts her, while Dusk looks at his feet sadly before saying in despair.

'' H-How could this have happened to us? We left him far, FAR behind in Darkness Town. ''

Lucas sighs gravely at him before he says quietly to him.

'' He must find this family very fun, for his _games. ''_

Once calm enough Dawn softly asks her husband.

'' W-What about the... Young ones love? ''

Lucas looks at his wife softly before saying softly to her.

'' We'll have them know nothing about it... While we all just keep it to ourselves and try to get this all sorted out. ''

He then looks at his family as he announces to them.

'' Tomorrow, Dawn and I will go into DeedsTown by car to see the poilce, while you two will take your younger siblings to the Manora family and stay with them. ''

Midnight asks her dad softly.

'' What about Marco? ''

Lucas looks down sadly before he hears the sound of writing and looks up to Aquilo as he shows his notepad to him.

_'' Could I stay here and..._

_Look after him for you? ''_

The four vampires were shocked at first before a look of full gratitude fills up their faces as Lucas says to him.

'' Thank you so much Aquilo... That would be a big help. ''

Dawn started to yawn a bit which made Lucas chuckle slightly before saying kindly to them all.

'' I think it's time for us to get some much needed rest. ''

The vampires nodded in agreement with him as they all went together to their rooms, only for Midnight to stop for a moment and hug Aquilo tightly as she whispers softly in his ear.

'' Thank you so much for saving my brother, Aquilo. ''

Then she quickly leaves for her bedroom as Aquilo was now the only one in the living room.

* * *

A bit later, Aquilo's on the second level and walks for his room till he sees Marcos door and stops in front of it. He looks at it blankly for a second, before he puts his hand on the handle and quietly opens the door to reveal a shaking, whimpering mass under the black sheets, Aquilo slowly walks over to the bed and sees Marco shaking in his sleep as he whimpers and cries. Aquilo slowly places his right hand on his tear-stained cheek and rubs it soothingly which made Marco stop shaking, crying and whimpering... Aquilo looks blankly down at Marcos now peaceful sleeping form.

Seeing that the sleeping vampire was fine now, Aquilo quietly leaves the room and silently closes the door behind him.

* * *

**That's all for now guys, Poor Marco... I'm so glad Aquilo stopped him from doing it. :)**

**Thanatos Acher is an OC I've created... One that's PRETTY bad. :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and see what'll happen next. :0**

**Thanks for R:R guys. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9, I hope you all enjoy this one ok and Maric, thanks for the favourite on that ButterFly DA Art I've put up awhile ago. Now then :)**

**Chapter 9 : Alone while getting To Know**

It was Sunday morning and Aquilo was with the Ramirez family outside the house, while Dawn was explaining to him.

'' If there's any problem or an emergency, just give us a call on this number here. ''

Dawn hands him a piece of paper with their mobile number on it, Aquilo accepts the paper and faintly nod his head at her. Lucas smiles as he then says in gratitude to the demon.

'' Thank you again for doing this Aquilo, it's very good of you to do this despite you being our guest. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Your welcome, also..._

_When will he, be awake? ''_

Dawn and Lucas smile slightly as Dawn says to him.

'' Marco always likes to sleep in a little, so he'll up a bit later on. ''

Aquilo gave them a blank blink before Keira asks her parents in wonder.

'' Mum, Dad, why's Marco staying at home? ''

Dawn and Lucas smile gently at their youngest daughter as Lucas kindly explained to her.

'' Marco hasn't been feeling too well lately love, so he has to stay here and rest up. ''

Keira looks up at them in understanding while Fatch just wore a confused look and asks them curiously.

'' But why does Aquilo have to stay here too? ''

His parents turned to him as Dawn says gently to him.

'' Aquilo has to make sure your brother is doing ok Fatch. ''

Then Dusk says to him whilst his smiles a little.

'' Besides, Aquilo's the one who offered to as well. ''

Fatch lowers his eyes slightly as he frowns a bit, but that quickly disappears as he now wore a happy look then walks up to Aquilo and hugs him for a bit as he says brightly to him.

'' Well Aquilo, hope you have a fun time babysitting him. ''

While he says bitterly in his mind.

_'' Cause looking after that attention-seeking mop, will be a PAIN! ''_

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Goodbye. ''_

This made the Ramirez family smile as they waved their goodbyes to Aquilo, as he watches the siblings head straight north to the forest while Dawn and Lucas went around to the back of their house, to their garage where their car is. Aquilo walks inside the house and closes the door behind him before he heads straight up the stairs, to see how Marco's doing.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Marco slowly gets up from the blanket, as he yawns slightly and rubs away the sleep from his eyes for a second till he mumbles in confusion to himself.

'' Ugh... W-Where am I? ''

then his ruby eyes widens up as he realizes he's in his bedroom, before he glances down slightly as he moved his feet to the side of the bed. Marco says quietly in his mind.

_'' W-Why did he bring me back here?.. Why didn't he want me to kill myself... Just who-! ''_

Marco then hears someone knocking a few times on his door, which made him sigh a bit in defeat as he thought it was his parents or siblings, probably feeling REALLY angry/worried with him and wants him to explain EVERYTHING to them. Marco lowers his eyes sadly as he calls out to whoever's behind his bedroom door.

'' Come in...''

The door slowly opens and Marcos eyes slowly went wide in shock once he sees the white demon step into his bedroom. Marcos mouth began to quiver slightly as he fearfully eyes the demon as he came slowly towards him before he asks him a bit in both fear/nervousness.

'' W-W-Wha... Why are y-y-you still here?... W-Where's my family? WHAT did you do to THEM? ''

The demon stops at the end of his bed, looks at him blankly for a second till he writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Don't be afraid... Your family is_

_not at all harmed, they're all just_

_out for the day.. ''_

This made Marco wore a slightly relieved but confused look, as he then asks the demon in confusion now.

'' O-Out?... Out doing what?... But most of all, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back with Thanatos? ''

The demon looks blankly at him for a second before writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' I know nothing of Thanatos, I'm_

_only a guest that your young brother Fatch, _

_brought along with to your place to stay for the_

_weekend. ''_

Marco looked up at him in pure wide-eyed gobsmack as he goes on in his mind.

_'' S-So t-t-that's wha... What the others were TRYING to tell me! Only I-I... Going as far as... ''_

Marcos eyes began to well up with tears then he collaspes face-first onto his pillow as he shakes and cries quietly, while he beats himself up in his mind.

_'' STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, GREAT BIG IDIOT! I've acted so lifeless towards my parents and siblings and... I even YELLED at my youngest sister... Why couldn't have I just- I'm such a monster, I should've-? ''_

Marco suddenly feels a cold hand rubbing the back of his shoulder slowly, then lifts his tear-stained face to see the demon sitting beside him on his bed. He then sees the demons notepad as it said on it.

_'' Why are you crying?... Did I _

_upset you, in some way?... If I did,_

_I apologise for it. ''_

Marco lets out a short sniff before he sits up and uses his sleeve to wipe away his tears, while saying softly to the demon.

'' N-No, you haven't at all... I was just beating myself up that moment, for being not only the worst to have ever come in existence, but for also being the MOST insensitive, self-centred guy ever. I-I should've.. Just. ''

Marco was shaking again now as he was trying not to break down again, when he felt a cold hand placed on his hand, which made him blush a bit, but blushed even more when his head was brought onto the demons shoulder. Marco was now wide-eyed in shock while blushing pure red till he notices his notepad lying behind the demon on his bed and it said this time.

_'' You're in a need, of great comfort..._

_Aren't you? ''_

Marco's bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes began to water then he shuts his eyes closed as he wraps his arms around the demon and stays like that, for about 2 minutes till Marco pulls away from him and wipes his eyes a bit till he says softly in guilt to him.

'' I-I'm really sorry about, springing it all upon you like that... ''

He sees the demon write on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' It's alright... I don't mind, one_

_bit. ''_

This made Marco smile a small... But sincere, forced-free one this time and just about anyone could do anything. They both hear a low grumbling sound which made Marco looking down embarrassingly, while the demon tilt his head at him blankly then Marco says softly in sheepishness.

'' H-H-Heh, sorry that was my stomach there... Guess I'm getting a bit hungry now. ''

The demon gets up from the bed and shows Marco his notepad as it said.

_'' Do you want to get some breakfast? ''_

Marco nods at him and gets up as well as he agrees with him.

'' Sure, allow me to lead you to the kitchen.''

The demon nods faintly at him before he follows Marco out of his bedroom and out on the hallway and as they went down the stairs, Marco says in deep guilt in his mind.

_'' He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve none of this at all... Not only towards my family, but now to a complete stranger that I don't very much about... Actually, I haven't got his name yet and I wonder if he knows mi-! ''_

Marcos deep thinking made him miss a step on the stairs and was about to fall and tumble down them, until, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and being pulled back onto a cold chest, Marco looks upwards and sees the demon staring blankly down at him with his black and blue eyes. Marco begins to blush a bit now as he giggles nervously and says shyly to the demon.

'' S-Sorry again and thanks for saving me there. ''

The demon nods faintly down at him as they stayed in that position for a few seconds while looking into each others eyes. Till unexpectedly, the demon lifts the vampire off of his feet, holds him bridal-style then walks down the rest of the stairs as he carries the now shocked/surprised vampire.

Marco was wide-eyed and blushing brightly now while his mouth is opened slightly as he tries to speak but no words, came out at all. Instead they all went on inside his mind.

_'' O.M.G! W-What is he DOING!? W-Why is he CARRYING me down the stairs!? WHY!? ''_

Marco looks up at the demon then his face soften slightly and goes softly in his mind.

_'' He's very strong though and a... Very interesting looking demon, I've never seen ones like him in books about demons... He's so.. cool-looking, gentle, hands-No! No, no, NO! Don't do that! You're getting worse than ever. ''_

Marco looks down shamefully while the demon just made it down the stairs and heads straight for the kitchen and once they got there, the demon gently sets Marco back on his feet and still blushing a bit Marco says a small fluster to him.

'' U-Um.. W-Why did you c-c-carry me down like that? ''

the demon writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' I wanted to make sure you didn't_

_fall again. I'm sorry to have, startled you_

_like that. ''_

Marco widens his eyes at him as he shakes his hands out in front of him slightly, as he says reassuringly to the demon.

'' Oh no, no, no... Don't be sorry, I-I was just a bit surprised at first is all, but... Thanks anyway for that. ''

The demon writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Your welcome. ''_

Marco smiles slightly now at him and puts his hands together while saying to the demon.

'' Ok, how about you go and make yourself comfortable, while I make us both some breakfast? ''

The demon writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Are you sure you don't need, _

_any help? ''_

Marco gave him a soft look for his generous offer, then smiles softly at him as he says in sureness to him.

'' I'll be ok besides, you're our guest after all, You just go on ahead and take a seat at the table.''

The demon faintly nods at him before slowly walking away from him as he heads for the table, while Marco gets some ingredients out from the cabinets and fridge to cook with. Marco wears a slight indecisive look as he softly taps his bottom lip with his bright green-clawed finger, while thinking to himself.

_'' Now I wonder what he'd like to eat?... I hope I don't make a mess of it, I've hardly EVER cooked that much before... I hope he likes it ok. ''_

Marco wears a soft-yet worried look now which lasted for a second, be his eyes widened in shock and shakes his head slightly while shouting inside his mind.

_'' Stop that already! You're getting WAY to over the edge here! he's a guest and you HARDLY know him at all... Why? ''_

Marco heads over to grab his mum's apron nearby and puts it on while he continues to go on in his mind.

_'' Why am I getting so worked up like this? I've never been THIS concerned about anyone else before, besides my family... Anyway, why did he want to stop me back there last night? It doesn't make any sense, after ALL those false, angry accusations I've said to him, he'd should be angry at me, but... He's not in one bit of bad blood towards me at all. ''_

Marco sighs softly with a slight frown before he starts on his cooking for their breakfast.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, inside the Forest)**

'' BOO! Found you guys! ''

The Manora family and the Ramirez siblings were playing inside the forest, they were now playing a game of hide-and-seek with both Thatch and Aria in bat form as the seekers, as they now found three bats on top of a tree branch. A grey one which was Fatch and two slightly smaller ones, a light gold one which was Keira and a light silver one which was Kyle. The three bats giggled softly as Fatch fakes a small pout to the two Manora kids.

'' Aw... Well you founds us, but now... ''

Fatch unexpectedly flies away from the four shocked bats, and calls out teasingly in a sing-a-song voice. ''

'' YOU GOTTA CATCH ME! ''

This made Thatch and Aria pout in a playful way as Thatch yells out to him, while flying after him.

'' HEY! NOT FAIR YA CHEATER! ''

Aria giggles softly then looks at the young Ramirez twins and says playfully to them.

'' Come on guys, let's go and teach him a lesson. ''

The twins eagerly agree with her so the three all went flying after Fatch as well. While Dusk just watches this from below on the ground and shakes his head slight, while smiling to himself. He then turns to the Evie, Joshua and Midnight as they all happily conversed with each other.

Evie smiles brightly as she says to Midnight.

'' Well, we're very glad that you all are having a nice time with us... Poor Marco, he must be in such a state. ''

Evie looks down sadly while Joshua glances at her sadly, but then smiles as he wrap his arm around her comfortingly and says to cheer her up.

'' But at least he's with... Um, sorry what was his name again? ''

Midight giggles at him softly for his slight forgetfulness before she answers him softly.

'' His name's Aquilo, Joshua. ''

Joshua snaps his fingers while wearing a knowing smile now as he says brightly.

'' Aquilo, that's it now... My, it's very generous of him to stay at home and look after your twin brother Midnight. ''

Midnight smiles softly at them then looks down slightly and says softly to them.

'' Yeah, it sure is... To be honest, the family and I were a bit... _'' concerned '' _with Aquilo at first cause he was a demon. Not all demons are, not quite so friendly but... Honestly, Aquilo is a really sweet-natured demon. ''

'' DON'T FORGET COOL BIG SIS! ''

The three vampires yelped in surprise as a grey bat (Which was Katie) landed on Midnight's head before looking down at her sisters face in slight sheepishness while saying sheepishly.

'' Oops... I startled you three there? My bad, my bad. ''

Midnight smirks slightly at Katie as she says a bit _too _simply to her.

'' Oh don't worry Katie, we're fine, only... ''

A puff of smoke covers Midnight while Katie flies off of her and now sees a mischievous, smirking white bat as it says loudly to her.

'' I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE TWERP! ''

Katie yaps in terror before making a quick beat for it as Midnight followed closely behind her, while Evie and Joshua both laughed heartily at this. Dusk smiles to himself from seeing his sibiling having a good time with the Manora family when suddenly, his phone began to vibrate so he takes it out of his jean pocket and sees it was from his dad, so he answers it and holds it up to his ear and says.

'' Hey Dad, how's Mum and you doing? ''

He hears his dad saying kindly to him.

'' We're both fine son, we're at the police station and we're waiting for our turn to talk with them. ''

Dusk nods a bit while saying to him.

'' Ok Dad. ''

He then hears him asking him softly.

'' how are you and your siblings doing with Manora's Dusk? ''

Dusk grins brightly as he answers him happily.

'' Great Dad, we're having a ball here. ''

He hears him chuckle softly and after that, he asks his dad softly.

'' Oh and Dad?... Did you get any call from Aquilo yet? ''

His dad then says softly to him.

'' Not yet son. ''

This made Dusk smile in relieve to know that nothing is wrong back at their house, suddenly a new voice takes over the phone and speaks in a LOUD, HAPPY tone which made Dusk pull his phone away slightly, as she speaks cheerfully to him.

'' DUSK HONEY! HOW ARE YOU AND THE KIDS DOING? ''

He then hears loud shushing in the background while his mum makes small murmurs of apologies to them, saying that she forgot to stay quiet in the police station before Dusk answers her softly.

'' We're all doing fine thanks Mum. ''

He then hears her say softly to him this time.

'' That's great to hear... Oh! It's our turn now? Sorry love, but we have to cut of short now I'm afraid, bye. ''

'' Bye you guys. ''

Dusk cuts off the call and shakes his head while a soft grin is plastered on his face.

* * *

**(Back at the Ramirez House)**

Aquilo was sitting at the table by himself as he waited for Marco to bring in their breakfast and a few seconds went by, he sees Marco walking towards him while carrying to plates of neatly stacked, fresh pancakes with some strawberries and maple syrup. Marco smiles slightly as he sets down a plate in front of the demon while saying softly to him.

'' Here you are, I've made some pancakes for breakfast... Hope you like them ok. ''

Marco sits down at his own seat at the table in front of the demon and sees him writing on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Why is there, less food on your plate,_

_than mine? ''_

Marco takes a quick at both of their plates as the demons had a good amount of five pancakes, while his own only had three but smiles at the demon as he says to him.

'' There was little mixture left at the end, but don't worry about me though. ''

Marco started to eat his breakfast while the demon just looks at him blankly for a second, till he looks down at his breakfast, uses his for and knife to cut a piece of pancake, puts it into his mouth and chews on it. Marco hears a soft clatter that made him look at the demon as he watches him put down his fork and knife to grab his notepad and writes on it, Marco wore a slight worried look now as he went on inside his mind.

_'' Oh no... Did he not like it? Did I not cook them right?... ''_

The demon shows him his notepad as it said.

_'' Delicious. ''_

This made Marco feel very relieved as his worries just disappeared like mist under a hot sun, he smiles slightly at the demon as he says in soft relief.

'' Oh, I'm glad you think so... I've never cooked that much before and I was worried that, you didn't like it. ''

Aquilo blankly looks at him for a second till he writes on his notepad, shows it to him as it said.

_'' Despite that, you're a good cook. ''_

This made Marco blush shyly as he says modestly to him.

'' I-I'm not THAT good, but... Thank you. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Tell me... Just what are_

_these small, red pieces here? ''_

Marco watches him holding up his fork with a piece of sliced strawberry on it and at first, Marco thought he was joking but seeing the demons blankness face.. He knew that he wasn't lying. Marco smiles a small smile as he says to him.

'' Those are slices of strawberry. ''

Aquilo tilt his head faintly at him before he writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Strawberry? ''_

Marco nods at him and says to him.

'' Yep, strawberries are fruit and they're very good for you. ''

Aquilo looks at his fork with the strawberry slice on it for a second, till he puts inside his mouth and chews on it and after he swallows it... Aquilo froze for a second, while the vampire looks in concern at him until he gets his notepad and writes on it then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Sweet... They taste so, nicely_

_sweet. ''_

Marco giggled at him softly and lifts up his fork with a strawberry slice on it, while he says to the demon.

'' Yeah, they sure are sweet. ''

Marco puts the slice into his mouth and chews while making a soft delighted '' Mm '' sound before he sees that the demon, places one of his pancakes ontop of his three pancakes which makes four now, Marco was quite surprised from this as he looks up at the demon and sees what he wrote on his notepad.

_'' It wouldn't be fair and,_

_you'll feel hungry later, right? ''_

Marco felt touched from the demons sweet gesture and blushes a bit as he muttered softly to him.

'' Thanks... ''

So now the two started to eat the rest of their pancakes in silence together.

* * *

The two were inside the kitchen now as they washed up their dishes and all the bowls, spoons and pan that Marco used for his cooking. Marco said that he'd do it himself but Aquilo wouldn't accept that so Marco agreed to let him help out. Marco was washing the dishes in the water and Aquilo rubs them dry with a tea towel and places them into a neat stack beside him, while they did that Marco glances at the demon a few times as he wonders to himself.

_'' Why does he always wear that emotionless look? It's kind of hard to tell what he's feeling, but... I wonder if he's ok, does he... Have any problems that are serious? Or... ''_

They soon finished up their work and while Marco unplugs the sink and dries his hands, he says to the demon whilst as he smiled at him.

'' Thanks for helping me out with the dishes, you didn't have to though. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Your welcome and I wanted_

_to help out. ''_

Marco smiles softly at him before the two went to set all the dishes and things back into their cupboards and cabinets and as soon as they were done, Marco dusts his hands off slightly while saying to the demon.

'' Phew, that's them all put aside for now. Let's go and get ourselves freshen up. ''

The two started to walk out of the kitchen and once they got to the bottom of the stairs, Marco turns to the demon beside him and asks him.

'' Oh yeah, you might not know my name yet right? My name's Marco and what's yours. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' Aquilo. ''_

Marco smiles at him brightly and says softly to him.

'' Aquilo... Nice name, sounds pretty unique. ''

Then unexpectedly, Aquilo lifts Marco up into a bridal-style hold and carries him up the stairs, while Marco blushed brightly and says in a bit of a fluster to him.

'' H-Hey Aquilo! I-I can walk myself, t-there's... ''

But seeing that Aquilo wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, Marco lets out a short sigh and allows himself to be carried up the stairs.

* * *

Aquilo was already done washing himself up in the bathroom and was now waiting for Marco to come out so to pass the time, Aquilo walks down the hallway till he stops at Marcos bedroom door, opens it and steps into his room and looks around for a second. Aquilo walks over to Marcos bed and sits down on it and as he did he soon notices something, poking out from under the crimson wardrobe and walks over to it and sits on his knees then pulls it out to reveal... A flat cardboard box and it had words on the front that were made by crayon and it said.

_'' My Cool Collection-Marco R ''_

Aquilo opens the lid of the box and sees a lot of different kinds of cute animal hats but the one that REALLY caught his eye. Was a black cat hat that had its tongue out and a tail on the back of it, he picks up the hat and looks at it closely for a second until, he hears a horrified gasp. Aquilo turns his head to see Marco, standing at the doorway with a very TERRIFIED face on. He quickly runs over to Aquilo while saying in a total fluster to him.

'' WH-WHA? HOW-I-I... WHY DIDN'T-UM T-THEY... ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' It says here " My Cool Collection-Marco R "_

_Is this yours? ''_

Blushing brightly in embarrassment/humiliation and not having an excuse for himself, Marco collapses onto his knees beside Aquilo while covering his face with his hands and says quietly in shame.

'' Yes, that's my collection and.. It's wrong. ''

Aquilo faintly tilt his head at him as he continued speaking shamefully with his face still covered.

'' It's just so VERY wrong to have a collection of adorable animal hats... I-I-I mean come on, I'm a vampire of 18 years of age and a creature shouldn't have a something as wrong, shameful... Freakishly... ''

Behind his hands Marcos eyes shut tightly closed as tears pricked at the corners of them... Until, he feels something being placed onto his head and uncovers his face to see Aquilo showing him his notepad

_'' It doesn't look bad on you, at_

_all. ''_

Marco feels at the top of his head to find that Aquilo has placed his black cat hat on his head, Marco wears a sad look and says to him whilst shaking his head.

'' I-I-I shouldn't have these at all... I stopped wearing them at my younger age, but still... I have them. ''

He then sees Aquilos notepad as it said.

_'' I see nothing wrong with it..._

_Your hat, looks nice on you. ''_

This made Marco blush brightly at him before he pulls his hat down slightly and says shyly to him.

'' D-D-Do you... Honestly mean that? You're not pulling my leg are you? ''

Aquilo writes down on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' I'm not doing, any pulling..._

_I like your collection, its very cute''_

This made Marco look at him in awe as he blushes a little, then a small smile came onto his face and says quietly to him.

'' T-Thank you... So much. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Do you have, a favourite one? ''_

Marco nods at him and says softly with a small smile.

'' Yeah I do, this black cat hat... I used to wear it all the time when I was little. ''

He then sees Aquilos notepad as it said this time.

_'' If it's alright with you, could you_

_show me, what other hats you have? ''_

Marco was a bit surprised to see that... Aquilo was THAT interested to see his collection of CUTE animal hats? This made Marco... Have a warm, fuzzy feeling inside as a smile came across his face then he says softly to him.

'' S-Sure, I'd like to show you them. ''

So Marco began to show Aquilo all the animal hats he has in his collection and while he did so, a happy-yet strange feeling grew inside the vampire.

* * *

**That's all for now guys, I'm glad to see Marco has warmed up to Aquilo as he comforts him, I wonder when he'll tell Aquilo about... What's been bothering him, that nearly caused him to kill himself. :\**

**All I can say is, all shall be revealed in time guys ;)**

** A thanks to all you guys for R:R and liking the series so far, stay tuned for the next chapter. ^u^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10... There'll be some violence in this one and a flashback with an OC appearance, sorry for the sad bits guys. :(**

**Chapter 10 : Shocking find, Painful Memory and Comfort**

Time went by and it was the afternoon now, the Ramirez siblings have left the Manora house and were now walking back to their house. Keira and Kyle both yawned slightly while Dusk just chuckles at them softly and said to them.

'' Guess today made you two tired out huh? ''

The two look up at their eldest brother when Fatch unexpectedly lets out a quite a loud yawn, which made the rest of his siblings giggle at him while Dusk says in soft amusement to himself.

'' Not quite as Fatch here though. ''

Fatch looks down sheepishly while he blushing embarrassingly and as soon they see their house into view, there were their parents just outside at the house and in glee the siblings all rushed over to them and gave each other happy hugs before Dawn says happily to them.

'' So kids, you had a good time with the Manora's? ''

The younger ones eagerly shook their heads at them while Dusk and Midnight just smile at them as Midnight says brightly to their parents.

'' Great time Mum, we all had a nice conversation with them and having fun playing games as well. ''

Lucas smiles softly at them and says kindly to them whilst smiling.

'' We're both so glad to hear that. ''

Suddenly a grumbling sound can be heard as the group wondered where that noise came from, till they see a PRETTY embarrassed Fatch glancing down while blushing brightly. The others began to laugh heartily while Katie playfully nudges him while saying playfully to him.

'' Man big bro, first the yawning bit and NOW the old rumble in the tumble? You sure are something. ''

Fatch laughs a bit in nervousness while rubbing the back of his head and says sheepishly to her.

'' W-Well I did have a big day after all... ''

The others giggled softly at him before Dawn says brightly to them.

'' Well how's about we all head inside and have some dinner? ''

The kids nod at them in agreement then they all headed towards their house, while Dusk and Midnight were slightly behind them as Midnight softly asks her brother in concern.

'' Dusk, you think Marco has been ok today with Aquilo? ''

Dusk smiles softly at her and says in reassurance to her.

'' None of us has heard from them all day Midnight, so they're bound to be fine. ''

Midnight feels slightly reassured from his words now but still has a bit of doubt and once their parents opened the door to their home, a soft giggling sound can be heard as they all wondered to themselves who was making that sound, so after they all headed inside quietly and Dusk closes the door behind him. They all walked to the source of that giggling sound and once they get to the entrance of their living room, they were all wearing really shocked looks from what they were seeing. In the living room were Aquilo and Marco as they were sitting side by side on the crimson coach... With Marco giggling softly before he says softly to Aquilo.

'' Ah gee, I haven't giggled like this in quite a while Aquilo. ''

Aquilo then looks up blankly as he notices his shocked-looking family which made Marco curiously about what he was looking at, till he turns his head and his ruby eyes went wide in shock as soon as he sees them. Marco flusters sits up while Aquilo just casually gets up while Marco just stutters nervously to his shocked looking family.

'' I-I-I-I..Wha-ah-uh.. Uh-uh... ''

Aquilo placed his left hand comfortingly on Marcos shoulder while he lifts up his notepad in his right hand to the family as it said.

_'' Welcome back, how was your _

_day? ''_

The Ramirez family snapped out of their daze and now wore bright grins as they walked over to them while Lucas says brightly to Aquilo.

'' Ah our day was fine thank you Aquilo. ''

Dawn asks Aquilo eagerly while she has a bright sparkle in her ruby eyes.

'' How'd the day go in the house Aquilo? ''

Aquilo looks at Marco who looked down at the ground as he wore a nervous look till he pats his shoulder slightly, which made Marco glance up at him for a second then he his family before he says in nervous quietness to them.

'' W-We had a p-pretty good day... Mum. ''

This made his family smile widely at him (Except Fatch who wore a suspicious look) as they can see some light... The same, very light in Marcos ruby eyes, back when he was younger. Unable to contained her happiness, Dawn came over to her son and gave him a BONE crushing hug wile saying in joy to him.

'' I'm SO happy to hear that Marco! We ALL are! ''

Marco was feeling a bit suffocated in his mums grip till Midnight says to her in slight uneasiness.

'' Uh Mum? I think you're going a bit TOO far by hugging him THAT tightly. ''

Dawns eyes went wide open as she realizes what she's doing so she quickly lets go of him and says apologetically to her panting son.

'' O-OH! I'm sorry honey, I was just so... In pure joy, because... ''

Marco looks up at her slightly as he pants a bit, to see tears pricking her eyes till his father came beside her, places his shoulder around her and says softly to him.

'' We're all so happy to see you've had a nice time with Aquilo here son. ''

Marco eyes went wide in shock as he sees his family looking at him with such happy looks (Fatch frowns instead) for a second and as soon as his mum talks to them about dinner. He lowers his ruby eyes in sadness (Which Aquilo notices) as he went sadly/bitterly on inside his mind.

_'' Despite how happy things are looking right now... That, will NEVER change the kind of person that I am! ''_

While that goes on Dawn asks her family with a smile.

'' So what you all say to some chicken and mash with gravy for tonight? ''

This made everyone nod eagerly at her which made her laugh heartily, then she asks Marco as she turns to him.

'' What about yo-? ''

She now wore a concerned look as well as the rest once the see Marco, with his head down as his eyes were closed now and feeling a little worried now, Lucas asks him gently in concern.

'' Marco? Are you alright? ''

That made Marco snap back into reality as he looks up wide-eyed at his family for a second, till he forces a smile on and says a bit too upbeat.

'' Oh I'm fine, sounds good Mum. I'll go wash-up then. ''

Marco push past his shocked-looking family as he runs in full speed to the stairs and completely away from, this made his family look down as they frown slightly while Aquilo just tilt his head faintly as he wore that emotionless mask of his.

* * *

It was dinner time now and luckily Marco was present this time, as they all enjoyed their mums delicious cooked chicken, mash with peas and gravy. Wanting to start some conversation Fatch asks Aquilo with a warm smile on his face.

'' So Aquilo, what happened inside the house all day? ''

Aquilo puts down his fork and knife, writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Marco made us some pancakes with some sauce, along..._

_With some wonderfully-sweet fruit called strawberries. ''_

That made Fatch and the rest of the others look at his notepad in shock, before Dawn looked Marco as he caught their shocked-looking faces, which made him feel uneasy as he says quietly.

'' S-Something wrong...? ''

Dusk was shocked to hear him say that as he says a bit loudly to him.

'' Something WRONG? Why that? ''

Dusk smiles happily as he says in joy this time to him.

'' You COOKED... T-That... That's GREAT to hear bro! ''

Everyone looks at him with bright faces (Except Fatch who frowns) which made Marco look down at his empty dinner plate and says a little quietly to them all.

'' I-I only did it because.. He was our guest, s-so I thought that... He might like something nice to eat. ''

This made them all very happy with him as Dawn says happily to him.

'' That was SO sweet of you Marco! We're all SO very happy to hear that. ''

Marco just looks down sadly as he says sadly in his mind.

_'' If only you all knew, you all wouldn't be HAPPY at all... ''_

Lucas says softly in gladness to his son.

'' You're such a kind, good young soul son... One of our dear children that we both love so much. ''

_'' A son that you'll HATE so much... ''_

Midnight says brightly to her twin brother.

'' Also a brother, who we all love and look up to as well. ''

_'' Disgusting son, Disgusting brother... Disgusting FAMILY MEMBER! ''_

As that went on inside Marcos mind, Keira excitedly asks Aquilo.

'' What else happened Aquilo! ''

Sounds of kitchen ware clattering together slightly made everyone turn to see Marco slowly get up from his seat, then gives them a casual look as he smiles a bit and says simply to them.

'' Well then! Since I'm done with dinner... I'm taking an early night. ''

In quick of a flash, Marco runs away from them as he leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to get to his bedroom, while his family now wore worried/shocked faces... While Aquilo just blinked blankly and tilt his head faintly.

* * *

Much later has passed that it was late at night now and on the moonlit beach, sitting on the sand was Marco as he eyed the sea with pure hopelessness in them. He looks down at the thin brown book he held in his hands... The very one that Aquilo found on the night that he first met him and... Accusing terribly. Marco opens it up and looks down at the big messy words that he has wrote, on the night that Thanatos gave to him when they first moved here.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It was night time and Marco was sitting on the sand of a beach that he found today while he was out for some air, Marco watched the rolling waves of the sea as it was being lit under the moonlit sky before he closes his eyes as he inhales some of the sea air and said in his mind._

_'' This beach sure is pretty looking, even more in the night time... There was never a beach in Darkness Town but... I'm glad that we moved here, I feel such a peace right now like, I could almost forget ab-! ''_

_'' Well, well, well... Look who it is. ''_

_Marcos ruby eyes shot wide open in shock AND fear when he heard that voice... That recognisable voice from the very vampire who he thought... That he had left for good back in that town. Marco fearfully gets up as he turns behind him to see him and said in a quite but terrified voice._

_'' T-Thanatos! ''_

_Thanatos is a vampire with light grey hair that reached to his thighs and had ghostly white skin, dark-silverfish eyes with black eyeliner that had such cruelty and sadistic in them and a light coating of black lipstick on his lips. He also wore a blackish-green cape with no collar and covered his whole body but his feet to see his black boots. Thanatos smirks cruelly at the now quivering vampire as he asked him fearfully._

_'' W-W-Why are you... H-Here? ''_

_Thanatos wore a fake look of hurtfulness and said in a mocking tone of hurt to Marco._

_'' That's a thing to say to me Marco. ''_

_Thanatos took a step closer to him and says softly to him while slowly raising up a dark grey clawed hand to him._

_'' What's wrong for a small visit, to see my favourite... ''_

_As it looked like he was about to touch Marcos cheek it went straight for his neck instead as he had a tight grip on it. Thanatos then said in sadistic cruellity to choking vampire in front of him._

_'' FREKISHLY, DISGUSTING VAMPIRE! ''_

_Marco was in such pain right now as opened his watering eyes at Thanatos and tried to beg to him to let him go._

_'' P-P-Plea-ack... Let me-ack. ''_

_Thanatos raised his right brow at him in confusion as he asks the helpless vampire in front of him._

_'' Why should I? A disgusting piece of crap like you doesn't even deserve to live. ''_

_His hold on Marcos neck tightens even more as Marco could feel his eyes roll back into his skull and after a few seconds went by, Thanatos says softly to him... Well, more to himself really._

_'' But, you know... ''_

_He lets go of his neck as Marco fell to the ground as he gasps terribly for air, while Thanatos looked down with a glint in his eyes before he knelt down in front of him and whispers in happy sadistic awe to him._

_'' You're just so adorable looking... When you're about to die. ''_

_Thanatos stuck his tongue out and licked Marcos earlobe which made the poor vampire shiver in disgust/fear while tears pricked at the corner of his tightly shut eyes. _

_Thanatos giggles softly in sadism before he gets up and threw a thin brown book in front of him, which Marco sees and looks up at him while Thanatos says simply to him._

_'' Can't stay long I'm afraid... Things to do and see, ta ta... Garbage. ''_

_Thanatos transforms into a blackish-green bat and flies away from Marco as he laughed in pure cruelty... Marco was left all alone now in the beach and he looked down at book before him then... Begin to cry quietly as he knew, that no matter what's left behind him... That, will NEVER change the kind of person that he is. ''_

* * *

**(Present Night)**

Marcos eyes begin to water slightly as he looked down at the disgusting but true words of what he is, he closes the book as he began to shake in sadness/fear now and when he felt something touch his shoulder, thinking it was _him _again. Marco turns slightly as his arms flew up to protect himself while he pleaded loudly.

'' NO! PLEASE GO AWAY! ''

He stays like that for a second till he opens one eye slightly and was surprised/relieved to see that it was only Aquilo and not Thanatos. Marco felt very bad what he just did there as he looks down while blushing embarrassingly and says softly to Aquilo.

'' O-Oh it's you Aquilo... I'm very sorry about that, what you doing here? ''

Aquilo sits down on the sand beside him and shows him his notepad.

_'' You weren't in your room so I decided to check here, you_

_weren't acting fine with your family... Are you alright? ''_

Marco felt touched for Aquilos concern for him but guilty for shouting at him and for who he acted back their around his family, he looks down sadly as he looks away from him and says sadly to him.

'' I-I'm sorry for how I acted back there Aquilo... Its just that... Hearing my own family saying all those nice, good things about me. It all made me feel so ashamed of myself. ''

Aquilo blinked at him before he writes on his notepad and shows it to him as it said.

_'' Why? Isn't that supposed, to_

_make you feel... Happy? ''_

Marco didn't say anything for a minute till he says quietly to him.

'' Not at all... If you're not ANY of those things. I-I-I mean... If they ever found out... They'll hate me for life. ''

Aquilo tilt his head faintly at the now shaking vampire beside him as he then said sadly to him.

'' E-Even you Aquilo... Even you'll start avoiding me once you find out that I'm-I'm... Ack. ''

Marco placed his hands over his face as he now sobbed softly into them then he hears Aquilo getting up from the sand and walking away from him, which made him feel worse about himself as he went in his mind.

_'' It's happened... Aquilo's left me now... But that's really for the best though... ''_

Marco slowly removes his hands from his tear-stained face and when he glanced up, he was surprised to see Aquilo just standing slightly away in front of him and shocked to see... A thin brown book in his right hand, Marco looks down at his lap to see it was gone, Aquilo must've have taken it while he was sobbing to himself. Marco gets up from the sand and before he could do anything else, the book turns to ice in the demons hand then Aquilo threw the ice as it went far across the sea and went down with a splash.

Aquilo simply turns to the shocked vampire standing behind him then Marco began to stutter to him.

'' W-W-Why.. Y-yo-you...? ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad which said.

_'' That book was not good for you, it's_

_making you feel awful and doing bad_

_things to you. ''_

Marco was a bit confused now as he started to walk over to him while asking him.

'' What ar-! ''

Unfortunately, Marco tripped over something and was about to fall face-first onto the sand, but instead lands onto a cold chest and looks up to see that Aquilo had him in his hold.. Again. Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' Its making you trip a lot. ''_

Marco was blushing a bit now as he moved his face away slightly and looks away from him as he says sadly to him.

'' Its not just the book... There's other things that can't be solved so easily. ''

Marco feels a cold hand placed on his cheek as it gently made him look up Aquilo for a second, till he gets something out from his jean pocket and shows him a tear-shaped topaz gemstone with crimson sparkles. Marco looked down at the gemstone in Aquilos hand in awe till he felt his own hand gently grabbed and lifted up as the demon placed the gemstone onto his hand, Marco was very confused from this as he looked up at Aquilo and asks him softly.

'' Why... are you...? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' I want you to have this, to know_

_that... You're not any of those things and_

_you're not alone, and I... want to help you, Marco. ''_

Marcos ruby eyes went wide up at him, until... Tears started to well up in them as Marco clutches the gemstone to his chest then he latches onto the demon in a desperate need for a hug right now, which Aquilo did as he wrapped the sobbing, shaking vampire in his arms securely. While this was going on... They did not notice that perched on the top of the rocky-cliff, was a blackish-green bat and he was watching them with a cruel look and after he licked his fangs, he said in dark amusement to himself.

'' Well, well, well... Looks like Marco DIDN'T have the guts to kill himself after all... Hehe, instead he's found himself a _little_ demon boyfriend to protect him. HA! But no one can ever stop me. Not even that ******g abomination won't stop me. Just wait till we come face to face Marco... ''

Thanatos flies away from them into the night and once far enough, he chuckled in dark sadism to himself as he couldn't wait to take care of some business.

* * *

**That's all for now guys, I hope everyone will be alright with Thanatos lurking about and torturing Marco like that. :(**

**But Evil doesn't always prevail, there's always the Light side of life. :)**

**Thanks for being patient and for R:R pals. Till next time. ^u^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11, sorry for keeping you all waiting, college is off for 2-weeks in July now and we'll be taking a few day-outs. But I'll update whenever I can guys. Now then... ^u^**

**Chapter 11 : Back to School and Three Visitors**

It was Monday morning and Aquilo and Fatch were outside on the porch with Fatch's family, Dawn gives Fatch a big hug while saying lovingly to him.

'' Have a good week at school sweetheart and have fun. ''

Fatch giggled sunnily before replying brightly to his mum.

'' Hehe, I will Mum. ''

Lucas pats Aquilo left shoulder while saying kindly to him.

'' We all enjoyed your stay here Aquilo, we hope you come back and visit us again. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' Thank you... I'd, like that. ''_

Suddenly four blurs came and latched on tightly to Aquilo and they were Midnight and Katie and the twins Keira and Kyle, Aquilo blinked faintly as the four happily looked up at him and say in unison to him.

'' Take care Aquilo! Hope we see you again. ''

This made the parents, Fatch and Dusk laugh heartily at this then the siblings pulled

away from the demon, as Dusk came over to him and gave him a pat on the back while saying warmly to him.

'' They've sure taken a shine to you Aquilo, take care and come visit again sometime. ''

Aquilo nod faintly at him then Dawn says a bit sadly to him.

'' I'm sorry Marco couldn't see you off Aquilo... ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it as it said.

_'' It's alright, he needs his sleep-in. ''_

This made the whole Ramirez family smile in relieve at him(While Fatch only his ruby eyes) then Fatch takes Aquilo by the hand as he said to his family whilst walking off.

'' We'd best be going now, see you all later. ''

Fatch's family said their goodbyes to them both as they walked away to the ships spot and while they were walking, Aquilo glanced behind him and sees Marco watching them through his bedroom window with a small worried look, till Aquilo uses his free hand to wave at him which made Marco blush a bit then smile a bit as he waved back at him, as he watched the two walk off out of sight.

* * *

Aquilo and Fatch were walking side by side and Fatch had Flippy out now in his arms, Fatch glances at Aquilo while smiling and said in impressment to him.

'' Boy Aquilo, my family's sure taken quite a shine to you. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' You really, think so? ''_

Fatch smiles wider at him then says positively to him.

'' Of course! My parents think you're nice, Dusk thinks you're a cool, Midnight and Katie really like you and so does Keira and Kyle. ''

Then unexpectedly Flippy says in somewhat annoyed tone to Fatch.

**_'' Hey! Don't forget about me Fatch, I like Aquilo too! ''_**

Fatch giggles softly before hugging his stuffed bear tightly and said apologetically to him.

'' Sorry Flippy, I'd never forget about you pal. ''

Aquilo blinked blankly at Fatch then he writes down on his notepad and shows it to him as it said.

_'' What about Marco? ''_

That made Fatch wide-eyed in shock as he stopped dead in his track which Aquilo did the same, Fatch looked at the demon for a second until he looks away slightly from him while asking him a bit softly.

'' M-Marco?... W-What about "Him?" "

Aquilo looked at Fatch for a second then writes on his notepad then shows it to him as it said.

_'' I want to know what he thinks of me._

_Since he's your brother, I thought you_

_might know. ''_

Fatch looks at the demon for a second then lowers his eyes to the ground and clutches Flippy tighter to him while saying a bit casually to Aquilo.

'' Oh well... I don't know, I guess he likes ya too... ''

Aquilo faintly tilt his head at him then writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' You don't seem so happy about, mentioning_

_Marco... Why? ''_

Fatch looks Aquilo for a second then glanced away from him in awkwardness until...

'' HEY YOU TWO! ''

Aquilo and Fatch both turned to see Thatch and Aria hand-in-hand walking towards them, Fatch wore a sunny smile now as he greets his two friends.

'' Hey guys! How's you two this morning? ''

Thatch grins as he says merrily to them.

'' We're ok thanks Fatch and what about you two? ''

Fatch giggled and said heartily to the two vampire kids.

'' It was sweet, Aquilo really got along well with the family. ''

This made the two smile widely at them as Aria happily asked Aquilo.

'' Really Aquilo? "

Aquilo faintly nod at Aria which made her smile widely and jump up while saying happily to him.

'' That's GREAT! You must've had a lot of fun with them Aquilo.''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to them as it said.

_'' Fatch's family were, very nice people. ''_

This made the three vampire kids smile softly at him until they see Cappy's ship heading towards them and landed near them, then Cappy yelled out.

'' ALL YE BOARD MATIES! ''

The four quickly jogged over to his ship and as soon they got on board Cappy started his ship and started to make his way to Scare School. The four made their seat close to their friends/gangs then Casper greets the four sweetly.

'' Hey guys, how's the weekend been? ''

Aria smiles at them all and said merrily to him.

'' Great thanks Casper and what about for you all? ''

Mantha smiled at her and said casually.

'' Ah its been fine Aria, nothing exciting. ''

So on the trip to school, the two gangs talked about their weekends to each other.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Scare School and all the students were in the lobby now as the Headmasters were talking to them, as Alder said with a smile.

'' Nice to see you all back children, we're sure you all a good weekend with your families. ''

Some of the students nod at them then Alder said to them.

'' So here's to a start of a school week, where we'll al-? ''

" HYAAAAAAH! ''

Out of the blue, a blur of red, green and gold burst through the front doors and landed on top of the stairs, in front of the shocked headmasters. Alder and Dash both calmed down once they see who it was and said in surprise unison.

'' TAKEO! ''

Takeo raised to his feet and bows to them as he says warmly to them.

'' Headmasters-San, I'm glad to see you and all the young ones again. ''

Alder and Dash smile at the samurai then Dash said warmly to him.

'' So are we all Takeo, a surprise to se-? ''

'' HEEELLLLLOOOOO! "

Then a grey thing flew through the wide-open doors and landed in front of the headmasters beside Takeo, while saying merrily to everyone.

'' Hey everyone! ''

The headmasters were surprised to see him as well as the students(Quasie mostly) then they said in surprise to him.

'' LEXINGTON! ''

'' Great Grandfather! What are you doing here? ''

Lexington just smiled a bit goofily as he answered the young hunch-back boy.

'' Ah I'm just here for a visit is all Quasie... O-Oh! ''

Lexington then noticed the shocked-looking samurai standing beside him and now gave a short, low whistle before he smiled and said to the samurai.

'' Well I be, this is the first time that I've seen a samurai. Name's Lexington Greystone. ''

Takeo was a bit taken back at first but gladly accepts the gargoyles hand and shakes while saying kindly to him.

'' W-Well, a pleasure to meet you Greystone-chan, I'm Takeo Anju. ''

Then unexpectedly, a white-yellowish thunderbolt came outta no where and struck down on the ground behind the shocked headmasters and once it cleared, a certain female demon with grey skin, reddish-brown hair with small neck-length curls and lovely black sclera eyes with honey in them and wore a long-sleeved, yellow dress that reached just to the knees with white markings on it.

Alder and Dash both blushed a bit whilst the samurai, gargoyle and the students mouths were open in shock as they both said loudly in surprise.

'' M-MELINA! ''

Melina looked at Alder and Dash with a small smile and blush then greeted them softly.

'' Hey Alder and Dash, it's been awhile... ''

She then notices the samurai and gargoyle standing behind then walked over to them while Alder and Dash made way for her, as she eyed the samurai then the gargoyle and smiles in surprise as she said to them.

'' My, my fancy seeing a samurai and a gargoyle here.. How surprising. ''

Melina smiled warmly at the two then said warmly.

'' I'm Melina Senka, nice to meet you two. ''

Takeo smiled at the demon woman then bowed to her as he said warmly.

'' Nice to meet you too Melina-Chan, I'm Takeo Anju. ''

Melina giggled softly then Lexington took a step closer to her, gently grabbed her hand and began shaking it (A bit quickly) while saying merrily to her.

'' Pleasure to meet ya Ma'am and the name's Lexington Greystone. ''

Despite the fast shaking, Melina smiled at the gargoyle and once their hands parted she said warmly to him.

'' Thank you Lexington. ''

'' Um, pardon us... ''

The three turned to look at the curious-looking headmasters as Alder began to ask them all in slight wonder.

'' What brings you all here to Scare school? ''

The three creatures smiled as Takeo began to explain to them.

'' I've been wondering how you all are doing since your trip to Japan, so I thought I should come and visit you all. ''

Lexington and Melina looked at Takeo in surprise after hearing him say that then Lexington let out a hearty laugh, folded his arms over his chest and said to Takeo.

'' Really? Small world! I'm ALSO here to visit them after they had a trip in France. ''

Takeo looked at him in surprise as Melina giggled softly then said to the two.

'' Same for me as well, after their trip in Italy... ''

Melina wore a bit of a concerned/worried look now then turned to Alder and Dash and said softly to them.

'' I-I hope we're not in the way of anything... ''

That quickly made the headmasters eyes wide open in alarm as Alder quickly reassured her.

'' W-WHA? No! No, no, No! ''

Dash smiled at the three of them as he said warmly.

'' We're happy to see you all again, isn't that right students? ''

All the students cheered in agreement which made the three smile warmly at them then Alder asked the three with a smile.

'' Since you three are here for a visit, how about a tour of the school? ''

The three smiled as they nodded in agreement which made them smile pleasingly so Dash said.

'' Marvellous! Well be your guide around the school and as for you children, you may carry-out your regular schedule. ''

Some of the students groaned a little in disappointment but agreed to do so and watched as their headmasters began to lead the three creature up the stairs. The two gangs were grinning in excitement now and while they walked to their first class, Ra said hyper to the guys.

'' O.M.G... How those three made them entrances like that was, so COOL! ''

Mosshead nodded eagerly with Ra as he said excitedly.

'' Takeo who just leapt through the entrance with the " HYAAAAAAH! " Lexington's flying arrival and Melina's lighting appearance. ''

The rest of the gang's giggled from the twos excitement then Fatch said whilst wearing a grin.

'' They sure were pretty cool back there guys. ''

Fatch suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder then turned to see Aquilo as he showed him his notepad.

_'' Who were those three, back there? ''_

Fatch smiled at Aquilo as he said to him.

'' Oh them three? They were our tour guides from each different place we went on, for new scaring locations. ''

Aquilo tilt his head faintly at him which made Fatch giggle then patted his arm slightly while saying reassuringly to the demon.

'' I'll explain everything Aquilo. ''

So the two gang's just made their way to their first Monday class.

* * *

**That's all for now guys. :)**

**Btw, I wonder if you all know what KIND of demon Melina is... ^u^**

**Thanks for all your great R:R Pals. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12 guys, I'm glad you all enjoyed the appearances of the three OCS in the last chapter, Now then... ^u^**

**Chapter 12 : Takeo, Lexington and Melina's talk with The Demon**

The headmasters and the three guests were now in the schools library during their tour and were having a nice chat with each other now. The headmasters laughed heartily before Alder asked the three warmly.

'' So, how you all enjoying the tour of our school? ''

Takeo smiled at them and said pleasingly to them.

'' Its been really joyful as well as interesting, Headmasters-San. ''

Dash smiled then said in gladness.

'' We're both very glad to hear that you're all having a nice time so far. ''

Melina suddenly began to giggle slightly before slyly eyeing Lexington beside her and saying playfully to them.

'' Especially fun to see when Lexington got scared silly, from that sea monster surprising him from behind like that. ''

This made Lexington blush in embarrassment before he folded his arms and said in slight, flustered defence to her.

'' I-I-I was only caught of guard, in case that monster did anything dangerous like... Trying to eat us? ''

This made the three giggle softly at the poor blushing gargoyle then Melina patted his shoulder as she reassured him.

'' Oh I'm only teasing you Lexington, I do that for fun and to... '' Certain " others. ''

Melina made a slight wink towards Alder and Dash which made them both blush a bit but was unnoticed by Lexington and Takeo, Lexingtons blush went away as he now smiled at her then said cheerfully to her.

'' Ah it's ok Missy, I fancy being a jokester around others too sometimes... Heheh, such fun it is. ''

Melina smiled at Lexington then said warmly to him.

'' I really get that as well, but please call me Melina, there's no need for any formalities. ''

That made Lexington smile widely at her before saying playfully to her.

'' Why of course... Missy. ''

Melina nudged him playfully while Alder, Dash and Takeo all laughed heartily at them for how well they're all getting along with each other. Till suddenly, they here someone entering the library then turned to see a certain ruby-eyed vampire child... With a complete demon stranger with him. Fatch was holding some books in his arms as he walked with Aquilo and giggled softly as he said to him.

'' Hehe... Mossy sure looked funny from that " Improved look " that Mickey and Monaco done to him, but I still feel bad for the poor guy... O-OH! ''

Fatch nearly gasped loudly in shock when he noticed the four adults were in the library as well before he quickly calmed down, blushed a bit now then said apologetic nervousness to them.

'' I-I didn't notice you all in here, s-sorry to have interrupted anything... ''

Smiling softly at the vampire child Melina walked over to him, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then said reassuringly to him.

'' Don't worry Fatch, you didn't bother us at all... Oh! ''

Melina then noticed the white demon standing beside him as he looked at her blankly, she then asked Fatch in curiosity while the men walked towards them.

'' Fatch? Who's this young demon here with you? ''

Fatch glanced at Aquilo beside him then smiled and explained to Melina.

'' His name is Aquilo, he's a new friend that I've made back recently. ''

Melina looked at Aquilo in awe as the two men behind her did the same as well then then Dash explained to her.

'' He's also a new student that joined here a little while back. ''

All three smiled then looked at Aquilo as Melina greeted him warmly.

'' Well its nice to meet you Aquilo, I'm Melina Senka. ''

Aquilo only looked at the three blankly for a second until he writes on his notepad and shows it to them as it said.

_'' Hello, nice to meet you. ''_

This made the three blink in slight confusion/awkwardness until Fatch properly explained to them.

'' Aquilo's a mute, he can hear but can't speak at all so that's why he's using a notepad to communicate. ''

The threes eyes went wide in understanding before Takeo said kindly to the white demon.

'' Oh I see... Well I'm Takeo Anju, nice to meet you Aquilo-Chan. ''

Aquilo faintly nod at the samurai then Lexington extended his hand towards him and said merrily.

'' Name's Lexington Greystone, great to meet ya kid. ''

Aquilo looked down at the gargoyles clawed-hand for a second then grabs it and shakes it kind of stiffly, while Lexington made a slightly-funny face then he quickly lets go of Aquilos hand and shivered slightly while saying to the demon.

'' C-Crikey! Your hands are as cold as... ICE! You've been out in the North Pole? South? ''

The others just smiled slightly from the funny/awkward scene till Fatch explained to the gargoyle.

'' Eh, Aquilo's an ice demon sir... That's why he's as cold as ice. ''

The three were surprised to hear that as Melina looked at the ice demon while saying in soft amazement.

'' An ice demon! Of all the kinds of demons that I've seen in my years, I've never came across an ice demon before. ''

'' Well, you see... ''

The three turned their heads to the headmasters as they now had their eyes on the floor sadly then Alder sadly said to them.

'' Aquilo's a '' Unique '' demon so... There aren't... ''

The threes eyes went wide in shock before they glanced at Fatch who also wore a frown now too. Now feeling bad for the ice demon the three looked at Aquilo with sympathetic looks as Melina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said softly to him.

'' Oh my... Are you alright Aquilo? ''

Aquilo blinked blankly at her before he writes on his notepad then shows it to her as it said.

_'' I'm alright, thank you. ''_

This made the three feel slightly relieved now, but still feel a bit concerned for the young demon. Wanting to break the negative mood, Alder and Dash smiled slightly then Dash asked Fatch in curiosity.

'' S-So Fatch, what brings you and Aquilo here in the library with them books you're holding? ''

Fatch blinked in confusion before he eyed the books in his arms them quickly made a soft gasp of realization before he explained to the headmasters.

'' Oh these, Aquilo and I were sent by Miss Heady to take these Geography books back to the library sirs. ''

Then unexpectedly, Fatch went fast as a bolt around the library and stood beside the demon again in a blink of an eye, without any books in his arms this time and said with a smile to them.

'' All done. ''

Alder and Dash looked down gob-smacked at the young vampire boy, while the three were in a bit of amazement with his speed. now quickly out of that faze Alder and Dash smiled slightly then Alder said to Fatch.

'' O-Oh right! Well that's that done indeed. ''

Fatch smiled then gently grabbed Aquilos arm and said to the adults.

'' Aquilo and I should head on back to the others now, nice talking with you sirs. ''

Fatch then turned to the three and smiled warmly as he said to them.

'' And nice to see you three again as well. ''

Then Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to them as it said.

_'' Nice to meet you three. ''_

Takeo, Lexington and Melina smiled softly at the two before they each said to them.

'' It has been nice talking with you Fatch-san and meeting you also Aquilo-Chan. ''

'' Do well in your grades kids and '' behave " around the adults. ''

'' See you two later. ''

Fatch smiled as he said goodbye to them and took Aquilo with him back to their class and after they watched them go through the doors, Dash smiled as he said to their three visitors.

'' We're glad to see that Fatch is looking out for Aquilo, good of him to do that. ''

The three turned to them as Melina said in to them.

'' We're glad too, but... ''

Alder and Dash noticed her looking a bit worried now then she asked in a slight concerned tone to them.

'' Is Aquilo really ok? ''

Then Lexington quickly piped up as he said to them.

'' The kid wore an expression so calm, that he looked like a doll. ''

Takeo made a slight nod as he explained their concerns for the demon a bit more to them.

'' You see Headmasters-San, we're feeling a bit worried for the young one. ''

Alder and Dash let out a soft-short sigh as they both knew that they had to tell them about Aquilo, so Alder said softly to them.

'' We know you all mean well, so we'll tell you what we know... You see.. ''

Takeo, Lexington and Melina all listened to Alder and Dash's explanation of the young ice demon, while unbeknownst to any of them. Fatch was hiding slightly at the library's entrance as he caught the three saying their concerns for Aquilo and stayed to listen after he made Aquilo go on without him, Fatch looked down at the ground sadly as he said in his mind.

_'' I'm concerned too... Of all the times the others and I have been with him, Aquilo has NEVER showed ANY signs of feeling at all, why is that? ''_

Thinking he stayed long enough now, Fatch quietly left the adults and made his way back to his class.

* * *

It was the end of a school day now and Alder, Dash and the rest of students stayed to bid their goodbyes to the three visitors, smiling warmly at them Dash said to them.

'' Thank you all for visiting us, we enjoyed your company. ''

Melina smiled widely and gave Alder and Dash a hearty-hug which lasted for a few seconds, then pulled away and winked at them while saying happily to them.

'' So did we, thank you for being our tour guides. ''

The students giggled quietly as they see Alder and Dash's cheeks blush a tinge of red then surprisingly, Aquilo walked to the three and gave them each a palm-sized, snowflake made from ice. The three were a bit taken back from what the demon just gave them then Lexington asked Aquilo in curiosity.

'' Um, what are these icy-snowflakes for kid? ''

Aquilo writes down on his notepad then shows it to them as it said.

_'' They're gifts, for saying_

_thank you for visiting us and... For_

_meeting you all. ''_

The three now felt very touched from the demons sweet gifts then Takeo bowed slightly to the demon as he said warmly to him.

'' Thank you for the thoughtful gifts Aquilo-Chan, they're beautiful. ''

Lexington sniffed and said a bit emotionally to Aquilo while wiping a tear away with his finger.

'' Kid, I-sniff... I'm speechless I-I... Oh man. ''

Melina smiled softly at Aquilo and said to him.

'' Thank you Aquilo, they are lovely, but... Won't these melt later? ''

Alder and Dash quickly assured Melina as they each said to her.

'' Oh don't worry, Aquilos icy powers can make never-melting ice. ''

'' He also gave us a gift like that and its STILL in our office in one piece. ''

This made the three felt reassured AND amazed at the same time then Takeo, Lexington and Melina turned to the students and said their goodbyes to them.

'' Nice to see you all again young ones, take care of yourselves and do your best. ''

'' Stay out of trouble ya hear? Including you Quasie. ''

Quasie giggled from his light-hearted tone.

'' Take care and see you around sometime. ''

All the students said goodbye while some waved as they all watched the three leave through the schools doors, the headmasters turned to the students as Dash called out to them.

'' You all can go about now students. ''

So the kids did just that and left to do their own thing, while the two gangs came up to Aquilo then Fatch happily pats him on the arm while saying brightly to him.

'' That was very sweet of you Aquilo. ''

Ra agreed as he grinned and said to Aquilo.

'' Yeah man, those were some sweet gifts you've made for them. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad then shows it to them as it said.

_'' Thank you. ''_

The kids smiled up at him then they all went away together to hang out somewhere and as they walked, Fatch glanced up at Aquilo he made a firm decision to himself.

_'' I don't really quite know of your reasoning for gift-giving... But you'll soon receive yours... A gift of feelings and with some help from the guys, it'll work for sure. We'll commence it tomorrow. ''_

Fatch smiled contently to himself as he couldn't wait to tell the guys his big plan tomorrow.

* * *

**That's that for now guys. :)**

**I wonder how things will turn out in the next chapter, stay tuned for it guys. X3**

**Thanks for R:R as always, till next time. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13. ^u^**

**Chapter 13 : What does It take to Feel?**

It was morning now at Scare School and while Aquilo was in the boy dorms bathroom, Fatch was going over his plan with the two gangs for getting the demon in touch with his feelings. Once done explaining to them, Fatch smiled as he asked them.

'' So, you all ok with the plan? ''

The others nod as they smiled at him then Casper said.

'' Of course Fatch, we'd be happy to help out. ''

Then Ra scratched his head slightly as he said in wonder to them.

'' I wonder though guys, what's the best way to help him feel? ''

The guys all began to think hard for a second, until they here the bathroom door open and turn to see Aquilo came out of it then an idea came into Mossheads brain. Smiling widely, Mosshead came over to Aquilo and asked him brightly.

'' Hey Aquilo, you wanna hear a joke? ''

Aquilo tilt his head faintly as he stared at Mosshead blankly then writes on his notepad and shows it.

_'' A joke?... Alright. ''_

Mosshead grinned up at him and said excitedly.

'' Great! ''

Then he reached into his shorts-pocket, pulls out a tissue and asks the demon.

'' How do you make a tissue dance? ''

Aquilo just blinked blankly at him and after a quite second passed, Mosshead blew his nose into the tissue and said humorously to the demon.

'' Put a little boogey in it! ''

The two gangs began to laugh heartily as Mosshead made his tissue do a little jig, but... Aquilo only wore his unfeeling face and writes down on his notepad and shows it.

_'' I see. ''_

Mosshead and the others frown slightly at the unachieved-first try to make Aquilo smile, but quickly cheered up as they came over to them then Thatch pats his friend's shoulder and said cheerily to him.

'' Ah, good joke there Mossy. ''

Mosshead began to smile now too then Dummygirl said to the gangs.

'' How's about we head to the cafeteria guys? ''

Slither nodded in agreement with her as he said with agreement.

'' Good idea D.G, I'm starting to feel a bit empty... ''

The others smiled with agreement as well then Fatch said to everyone.

'' We'd best get some breakfast now guys, come on Aquilo. ''

So they all began to exit the boys dorm and head straight for the cafeteria for some grub.

* * *

Everyone was in the cafeteria and eating their breakfast now and as the two groups finished their food, they watched Aquilo slowly eating his breakfast while thinking up another way to make him smile. Till a smile began to wear it self onto Mantha's face as an idea popped into her head, she removed her right arm and let it scatter away quietly as it went over to the demon. Trying to hold in her excited giggles, her right arm went over to Aquilo's white demon tail and began to tickle it all over, the others also notice this and they began to snicker quietly as well while Aquilo... Just didn't feel no tickling-sensations at all and just continued to eat his breakfast. This made Mantha and the others frown in disappointment at the second plan didn't work, so the zombie's right arm came back to Mantha and she puts it back in her joint.

Once Aquilo finished up his breakfast, Aria began to smile widely as an idea came into her head this time, she whispers to Thatch giddly then he giggled quietly at well and Aria's Star Compact began to glow then their toys Mr Quacky and Duck, each appeared into their hands then they dove beneath the table, crawled towards to the demon to the left, then out popped Mr Quacky at his left then Duck at his right. Both Aria and Thatch quietly giggled from below the table then Aria made her toy duck talk.

_**'' Quack, why hello there, my name's Mr Quacky. ''**_

The others began to giggle softly while Aquilo only looked at the plush duck blankly, then Thatch made his rubber duck quack and speak.

_**'' And I'm Duck, we've heard some nice things about you Aquilo, from our friends Aria and Thatch. ''**_

Suddenly Flippy appeared from below the table and between the two ducks as Flippy said in slight annoyance to them.

_**'' Hang on you two! I also told you some things about Aquilo too. ''**_

The others around the table all giggled while Aquilo only watched the three-conversing toys as Mr Quacky and Duck each said to Flippy.

_**'' Quack! We're sorry Flippy, we'd never forget about you. ''**_

_**'' Yeah, you're our best friend Flippy, We also heard nice things about you from them as well. ''**_

Flippy hugged both of the ducks which made some of the others go " Aw " at then Flippy un-hugs them and said warmly.

_**'' Aw, it's ok guys and sorry for getting annoyed there... Now then! ''**_

The three toys turned to face the blank-looking demon then Flippy said merrily to his duck-buddies.

_**'' Looks like someone here need's a start to his morning, you thinking what I'm thinking guys? ''**_

Other students began to crowd around the table while the two ducks said in unison with him.

_**'' We certainly are Flippy. ''**_

Finally, the three toys hugged the white demon which made some of the students go " Aw " at while Aquilo only blankly looked down at them, till unexpectedly...

**'' GOOD MORNING STUDENTS! ''**

All the students yelped in surprise, Aria and Thatch jumped up from below the table (Except for Fatch who bumped his head from under it) while Aquilo only watched blankly. The microphones was being adjusted as sounds can be heard from it, until it stopped and Alder spoke through it a bit sheepishly.

'' Heh... Sorry about that everyone, must've had this set to loud by mistake. ''

Some of the kids only rolled their eyes as Dash took over this time.

'' We're here to announce that today, all classes are cancelled for staff meeting. That is all. ''

The microphones went off then the kids started to chatter excitedly about their day off from classes today so they all hurried out of the cafeteria, which only left the two gangs in the room now. Fatch crawled out from the end of the table and gritted his fangs as he rubbed his sore head then Casper came over and help him up as he asked him in soft worry.

'' Are you ok Fatch? ''

Fatch grinned sheepishly as he reassured the ghost boy.

'' Ah I'm fine Casper, bit sore but fine. ''

Fatch turned to Aquilo and was sad to see that he still wore that unfeeling face then he felt a hand placed onto his shoulder then looked up to see Thatch giving him a reassuring smile and said to him.

'' Don't worry Fatch, it'll happen in time. ''

Fatch felt better now from his encouraging words as he smiled at him, then Ra said excitedly to the guys.

'' A whole day off from classes, SWEET! ''

Everyone grinned excitedly as Mosshead asked them.

'' What'll we do for the whole day though guys? ''

An idea popped into Casper's head then he said to them.

'' How about we hang around in DeedsTown? ''

The others nodded at him slightly as Thatch said with a smile to the ghost boy.

'' Sounds like a plan Casper. ''

Aria smiled as she placed her hand on Aquilo's shoulder while saying warmly to the ghost boy.

'' Aquilo hasn't been to DeedsTown yet either, it'll be good for him to see it. ''

Casper smiled at them and said to them.

'' Well then, DeedsTown here we come. ''

Everyone else got up from their seats and as they headed out of the cafeteria, Aquilo shows Fatch his notepad.

_'' What is DeedsTown? ''_

Fatch smiled at him then winked as he said warmly to him.

'' You'll see Aquilo. ''

Aquilo blinked blankly at him as they all made their way to DeedsTown.

* * *

** That's all for now guys. :)**

**Stay tuned for next chapter and Thank you for R:R ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14. This chapter will have a bad moment in it I'm afraid :( But the rest is ok though. :)**

**Chapter 14 : Aquilo's First Visit in DeedsTown**

Aquilo looked up at the bright blue sky as a few clouds rolled by, as he walked along with the others inside the park. Casper looked up at the demon then smiled and asked him warmly.

'' What do you think of the park Aquilo? ''

Aquilo looked down at Casper then writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' It is nice. ''_

That made the ghost boy feel glad that the demon was liking this so far, until Ra put both hands behind his head as he said in a bit of boredom.

'' Nice to be walking and all Casper, but there has be other things to do beside this. ''

Casper lowered his eyes as he now tried to think of what else they can all do, when Aria suddenly asked them all in curiously.

'' Hey guys? Who lives in that house over there on that small hill? ''

The others were at the parks entrance now as they all looked towards in the slight distance, to see an old-creepy looking manor with a few dead trees. Casper smiled widely and explained to Aria.

'' That's my house over there Aria, where I live with my three uncles. ''

This made Aria smile brightly at him while Fatch wore a curious look as he said to him.

'' I didn't know you have uncles Casper, sounds pretty neat. ''

Casper smiled and smiled wider as an idea came into his head then he asked the others.

'' How about we go to my place? I'm sure a visit would be nice and besides... ''

His eyes went over to Aria, Fatch and Aquilo while he spoke to the others.

'' It's also the first time that Aria, Fatch and Aquilo will see them so, what'd you all say? ''

The guys all nod their heads simply which made him smile widely at them before saying brightly.

'' Ok, let's go. ''

So they all followed Casper to his house.

* * *

They were now at the entrance which lead up to the manor and Aria said to Casper in soft awe as she looked at it.

'' It's nice Casper. ''

Casper blushed a bit sheepishly and said modestly.

'' Thanks... Let's go guys. ''

They all started to walk up the small hill to his house, except Aquilo who just stood where he was as his wolf ears perked up slightly then he turned his head to the right, before flying off in a flash.

Casper stood outside of the manor while the others remained behind slightly as he rings the door bell and almost immediately answered. By three adult ghosts.

'' Well well well, look who's here. '' Stretch said to his brothers with a playful smirk on his face.

Fatso shook his head as he crossed his arms and said.

'' Still the same as ever. ''

Then Stinky hugged Casper as he said warmly.

'' But always our little nephew. ''

Casper chuckled as the other two ghosts came over and hugged him as well, before he said to them.

'' Nice to see you all again as well. ''

Stretch asked his nephew curiously as they all un-hugged him.

'' What are you doing out of school? Scare practice or some? ''

Casper smiled as he explained to his uncles.

'' It's a class-free day today due to staff meeting back at school, I'm also here with my friends. ''

The three ghost see the group of children behind Casper and floated towards them then spot two vampire kids, that they've never seen before. Stretch eyed the two as he rubbed his chin and said softly to himself.

'' Never seen you two vampires before... ''

Aria smiled and folded her hands in front of her as she politely greeted Casper's uncles.

'' I'm Aria and I'm a friend of Casper, it's nice to meet you. ''

The three wore looks of realization now as Fatso said to her.

'' So _you're_ Aria! Casper told us about you. ''

Stinky smiled at Aria and said warmly to her.

'' You're such a nice kid. ''

Aria looked at her feet shyly as a small blush came to her cheeks. After a small nervous gulp, Fatch greeted Casper's uncles next.

'' I-I'm Fatch, also a friend of Casper and it's nice to meet you. ''

Stretch wore a playful look now as his eyes went from Fatch to Thatch a few times, while saying to the two.

'' Casper wasn't kidding either about the new-lookalike vampire kid. ''

The trio laughed as Fatch grinned nervously while Thatch just smiled sheepishly before Casper gently said to them.

'' Please uncles, don't embarrass them. ''

The three started to calm down as Stinky reassured their nephew.

'' Okay okay, nice to meet you as well Fatch, Casper told us about you as well. ''

Fatch rubbed the back of his head bashfully while Casper smiled softly, until... Mantha asked them.

'' Uh guys? Where's Aquilo? ''

All the kids turned around and see Aquilo wasn't there, Fatch began to grow panicked now while the ghost trio wore confused looks as Fatso asked.

'' Um, who's Aqu-! ''

'' AQUILO! ''

Fatch ran down the path and stopped at the entrance before taking a quick glance around before calling out again.

'' AQUILO! Where are you? ''

The others caught up to Fatch as Thatch asked him in worry.

'' Where do you think he went to? ''

Fatch glanced at him worriedly as he answered.

'' I don't know, but... ''

Fatch glanced away as he wore a determined look now and said to him.

'' I know standing here won't help the situation. ''

With that, Fatch speedily ran from them which shocked the ghost trio while Mosshead asked Thatch in worry.

'' W-What do we do Thatch? ''

Thatch looked at Mosshead and said in a determined tone.

'' We help Mossy and I'd say if we split up, we can cover more ground that way. ''

All the kids nodded and went in separate directions, Thatch and Aria went on the same direction as Fatch took, Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead went to the left direction while Casper, Mantha and Ra went in another. The ghostly trio just stood at the entrance in pure confusion and after a minute in awkward silence, Fatso asked his two brothers.

'' Uh, what just happened? ''

Stretch and Stinky both shrugged before they went up back to their house with Fatso soon following behind.

* * *

Aquilo landed near the cinema and he heard a young males voice speaking in mocking-sympathetic voice.

'' Come on, don't be sad... Ya little creep. ''

Aquilo turned to the alleyway beside the cinema and walked over to it and once he did, he sees a young male vampire with long light grey hair and ghostly white skin, dark-silverfish eyes with black eyeliner, light coating of black lipstick and wore a blackish-green cape with no collar and only his black boots were seen. Aquilo also saw Marco as he wore a terrified look with his eyes shut tightly with tear-pricks and his mouth was covered over by tape, which made nothing but inaudible-muffled sounds come out and both of his hands were held together in cuffs.

The vampire smiled cruelly at his poor-trapped victim and said in such sadism to him, as he placed his right dark grey clawed hand on the petrified vampires shoulder.

'' You know Marco... I _might _un-harm you, if... ''

His right hand slowly went down Marcos arm, to his chest and the tips of his fingers just went up underneath his shirt. That made Marco's eyes widen in horror as he now tried to get free from his captors hold as he muffled loudly in desperation, seeing all his useless attempts made the vampire chuckle as he said darkly to him.

'' It's useless Marco, who's gonn-? ''

The vampire felt a hand placed onto his shoulder then unexpectedly, was thrown out of the way from his trapped victim and once he regained his balance he said in an angered tone as he turned around.

'' What's the big... ''

He now sees Aquilo standing in front of Marco as he looked at the demon with wide-shocked eyes now, the vampire began to smirk slightly as he chuckled and said in dark amusement to the blank-looking demon.

'' Well what do we have here? What's your game? ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad which said.

_'' Are you maybe, Thanatos? What were you_

_doing, to Marco? ''_

Thanatos's amused smile turned into a one of dark humour as he laughed and said in a playful tone of voice.

'' What a surprise! I must be _so _famous. Ah well... ''

Thanatos took a few steps closer to the demon and was now up close to him as he now looked into un-feeling eyes and said in a soft to him.

'' You're some _good Samaritan _to save that piece of filth. ''

Thanatos eyed the petrified looking vampire behind the demon as he said the last word spitefully, his smile turned sadistic now as he raised up a sharp looking knife in his right hand from his cloak, while saying in pure sadism.

'' He'd be better off looking like garbage. ''

Then Aquilo simply touched the blade with his index finger and immediately ice began to cover it, which made Thanatos dropped it in shock as he watched his knife on ground as it turned into nothing but ice. Aquilo broke it into pieces as he smashed it with his foot, that brought Thanatos back into reality as he looked up at him with angry eyes and cried out angrily.

'' THAT'S ONE OF MY GOOD KNIFES! ''

But he quickly covered his angered feelings with an un-bothered look as he said coolly to the demon.

'' Doesn't matter, I have WAY more of them babies. Guess I should make my leave. ''

Thanatos turned around and started to walk away a few steps from them, until he stopped and said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

'' Oh yes! by the way _demon... ''_

Thanatos looked over his shoulder at them with a dark look as he spoke in pure spite to the demon.

'' If you knew a little bit _more _about Marco there, you'd think twice about saving his **s. ''

Marco looked down shamefully while Aquilo just looked at Thanatos as he now said in a chipper tone to him.

'' See you around. ''

Thanatos transformed into his blackish-green bat form and flew away from them as he laughed cruelly. Once he was gone, Aquilo heard something behind him and turned around to see Marco on his knees as he was trembling now, Aquilo got down to his level, gently lifted up his face to meet his and carefully tore away the tape from his mouth which made the poor vampire gasp for air a bit and as Aquilo started on his hand cuffs, Marco asked him curiously.

'' H-How did you know, where I was? ''

After removing and destroying the hand cuffs, Aquilo looked at him and writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' I heard you screaming from a far distance. Are_

_you alright Marco? ''_

A small blush appeared in Marco's cheeks before he looked away from him as he looks down at his hands and stuttered quietly to him.

'' I-I-I'm ok now... N-Not hurt or anything. ''

Then Marco felt a hand under his chin and was gently turned to meet Aquilo's face as he now looked at him closely, which made Marco a bit flustered now as his blush flared up slightly and stuttered to him.

'' A-A-A-Aquilo?... A-Ah... ''

Aquilo continued this for a second until he pulled back slightly and writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Your eyes look different and your_

_fangs are gone, why? ''_

This made Marco feel both calm and sheepish as now remembered his blue contacts and his hidden fangs, then he laughed a bit sheepishly as he explained to the demon.

'' O-Oh nothing to worry over Aquilo, these are blue contact lens that I'm wearing on my eyes and my fangs are only hidden. ''

Aquilo faintly tilt his head at him then writes down on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Why? ''_

Marco simply explained to him.

'' To hide our vampire looks from the human public so they don't run off scared or call the cops on us. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' What's that bag over there behind you? ''_

Marco turned to look behind him and sees a dark blue bag sitting on the ground, now feeling panicked, Marco quickly got up and ran over to it to quickly check inside it then calmed down as he let a huge sigh of relieve and said to himself softly.

'' Thank goodness it's fine. ''

Marco slowly rose up to his feet while holding the back securely in his arms then turns around and jumps in shock as Aquilo was standing behind him now, as he showed him his notepad.

_'' What have you got inside your bag? ''_

A blush arose on Marco's face as he was hesitating at the start, before he managed to get out.

'' T-This? I-It's nothing but a few g-groceries is all, only wanted to make sure they were fine. ''

After a moment of awkward silence, Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Do you want to, come to_

_the park with me? ''_

Marco looks up at him then said to him.

'' A-Are you sure Aquilo? I-I mean

if you were busy I wouldn't want... ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' I'm sure it is fine and... I only want to_

_make sure your ok Marco. ''_

Marco looked at the demon with soft eyes as small blush came onto his cheeks, but quickly shook his head and smiled a bit sheepishly as he accepts his offer.

'' S-Sure Aquilo, I'd like to... Thanks. ''

So Aquilo and him both walked out of the alleyway and made their way to the park, as they walked Marco glanced up at the sky and sees it shining brightly down on them and he was starting to feel a bit warm now. He then glanced at Aquilo and was wondering if he was ok, he knew that he had icy powers.. But he couldn't help but feel so concerned about him.

Till an idea came into Marco's mind as he smiled from knowing what he could do for him, as they reached the parks entrance Marco said to Aquilo.

'' A-Aquilo? Is it ok if I go and get something first? I promise to hurry back. ''

Aquilo turns to him as he writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' I don't mind. ''_

Marco flashed him a grateful smile as he said to him.

'' Great thanks. ''

Marco was about to turn and run until he remembers something and said to Aquilo.

'' Oh and could you go in and take a seat under a shady tree please? ''

Aquilo gave him a faint nod in response which made Marco smile at him and saying he'll be back as he runs off, now leaving Aquilo alone and doing what he was told to.

* * *

Aquilo looked up blankly at the leaves from the tree he sat beneath at as he waited for Marco to come back from what he had to get, his ears twitched as he now hear footsteps coming towards him and turns to see Marco with his bag strap over his shoulder as he held two red snow cones in each hand. Once he came up, Marco smiled down at him as he extended the left snow cone to him while saying.

'' I've got us both a snow cone, here you go. ''

Aquilo looks at the snow cone for a second, before he accepts it from the vampire then Marco sits down beside him while setting down his bag next to him. Aquilo looks at the snow cone in his hand for a second, until he gives it a lick then froze after he did that. For a second there Marco was worried that he didn't like it but soon feels relieved as he sees him licking it now, which made Marco chuckled at him as he said.

'' Heh, I take it that you like it then? ''

Aquilo stops licking as he gives Marco a faint nod before resuming back to his snow cone, Marco smiled at him as he said in relive.

'' I'm glad, I got myself a strawberry flavoured one but didn't know what flavour you'd like, so... I got you tiger's blood. ''

Aquilo ceased his licking then looked at Marco with a blank face, which got him thinking what the demon was thinking and immediately went a bit flustered as he explained to him.

'' O-Oh! I-It's not REAL tigers blood, it's only fresh fruity watermelon-strawberry taste with a hint of coconut. It's quite a popular flavour for both kids and adults. ''

Aquilo looked at him for a second until he gives him a faint nod and resumes back to his licking, leaving Marco with a sigh then a soft smile at the demon before he happily tucked into his snow cone. As soon as both of them were finished, Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Thank you for the snow_

_cone, it was very nice. ''_

Marco smiled at him as he said warmly.

'' Your welcome man, I'm glad you enjoyed it. ''

Marco was about to get up and put his cone in the bin, until Aquilo stopped him and took his cone as he now held two in his left hand and his notepad in his right.

_'' Here, let me do that for you. ''_

Marco sat where he was as he watches Aquilo get up and takes both of their cones to the bin, as he watches him walk over to it he now felt throbbing feelings inside as he glanced at his bag beside him and was now deciding over something as he bit his lower lip. Unable to take it any longer, Marco grabs the bag, gets up and runs over to Aquilo.

'' Aquilo! ''

Aquilo turns to Marco as soon as he caught up with him, after taking a nervous gulp, Marco stuttered nervously to the demon.

'' U-Um... T-To be honest with you, you see t-this bag... ''

Aquilo faintly tilt his head at him as Marco took another big gulp, before presenting the bag to the demon as he confessed to him.

'' T-There's something inside here... For you. F-F-... F-ro... From me! ''

Aquilo slowly lowered his eyes to the bag presented out to him and... Accepts it from the vampires hands, Marco bit his bottom lip nervously as he watched Aquilo look inside the bag and slowly takes out of what appears to be a jacket, made of good-strong material that was in a beautiful silver colour with white rims and on the top right corner of it had his own name in blue. It also felt strangely cool in the demon's hands.

Aquilo looked down at the coat in his hands as Marco now stuttered to him while blushing a bit.

'' I-I-I wanted to t-t-thank you for that... Nice gift you've given me and for b-b-being such a good f-f-friend to me... ''

Marco wore a beaten-up look as he said to him.

'' But I've forgotten to put holes onto the back so your wi-! ''

But Marco soon lost his words as he sees Aquilos wings being covered up in ice then shattered to reveal nothing, Aquilo puts on the jacket, zips it up and marvels at it as Marco now asked him a bit nervously.

'' D-Do you like it? I-I understand if you don't... ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' This... Is very nice, I like it. ''_

Seeing this made Marco smile widely as he said in happy-disbelief to him.

'' R-Really? You really like it! ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' I do, this is a very nice gift Marco..._

_Thank you. ''_

Marco looked down shyly as he blushed and said softly to him.

'' Y-Your welcome, I'm very h-happy that you like it. ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' Yet how does this feel, so cold? ''_

Marco explained that bit to him.

'' You see, that is no ordinary coat. That coat has magical cooling powers, that can keep you nice and cold in the MOST hottest of places... I just thought that, since you're an ice demon... It could maybe be a bit of help for you. ''

Marco was looking down at his feet now, until he feels being embraced as he sees the demon hugging him that made... Him feel all tingly inside, which made his face blush as a small-content smile wore itself onto his face. He then hears two young voices calling out.

'' Aquilo! ''

'' There you are! ''

The two pulled away from each other as they see Aria and Thatch running up to them, after a couple of pants, Thatch said to the demon.

'' We've been looking everywhere for you, why-! ''

Thatch and Aria were both surprised to see Marco here with him as well, now smiling Aria greeted him.

'' Why hello Marco, fancy seeing you here. ''

Marco rubbed his arm shyly as he replied back softly to her.

'' H-Hi Aria, Thatch.. It's been awhile. ''

Aria smiled up at him while Thatch marvelled at the jacket Aquilo wore and asked him.

'' Cool looking jacket Aquilo, where'd you get it? ''

Aquilo writes down on his notepad and shows it.

_'' Marco gave it to me, he made_

_this for me. ''_

Aria and Thatch were both surprised to hear that as they turned to Marco as he looked a little embarrassed and said to them.

'' I-It's only a small thing to say thanks, for being a good friend to me despite not knowing me that long. ''

Thatch and Aria wore bright smiles as Thatch said to Marco.

'' That was pretty cool of you man. ''

Marco wore a small smile after hearing him say that then Aria turned to Aquilo and asked him curiously.

'' Aquilo? Why did you run off in the first place? ''

Marco was feeling a bit nervous inside, as he watched Aquilo write on his notepad and shows it to her.

_'' I've heard something from a far distance and went_

_out to discover, a person trapped inside a dustbin. So I helped him out,_

_without him seeing me. ''_

That made Marco feel both relived and guilty at the same time for him not telling what really happen and feeling bad for lying to the two. Thatch and Aria both understood as they smiled at them, until they hear a loud gasp then turned to see Fatch standing behind them, wearing a shocked look as his right eye twitched a bit. Before anyone could say anything, Fatch ran away from them and out of the park in lightning speed.

Aria and Thatch called out to him in worry as they started to run after him, Thatch's gang and Capser's gang were at the entrance as well as they seen Fatch ran out and were after him now too. Aquilo showed Marco his notepad.

_'' Must go now I'm afraid,_

_Take care Marco. ''_

Marco watched him ran off speedily after Fatch, before he wore a look of sadness and guilt then he transformed into his black bat form and flew all the way home.

* * *

**That's all for now and I apologise for the ending guys. :(**

**I hoped you all enjoyed some of this ok though. :)**

**Stay tuned for next chap and thanks for R:R. ^u^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15 ;D**

**Chapter 15: Fatch's Relationship with Marco.**

Now at Scare School, Fatch was sitting on the schools roof as he wore a face with a mix of anger, sadness, confusion and... Worry. Fatch let out a sad sigh then reached into his jean pocket, poked his nose once and after Flippy became his normal size. Fatch began to ask his green-stuffed bear.

'' Hey Flippy?... Can I ask you a question? ''

Flippy warmly said to Fatch with a nod of his head.

_**'' Of course Fatch, ask and I shall answer them all. ''**_

Fatch smiled a little at his bear before it was quickly replaced with a frown as he began to ask him.

'' What would you do if you found your friend, with... A _" certain " big brother, _that you feel ill-willed towards of. ''

Fatch looked at his bear as he waited for an answer and after a second of silence, Flippy began a bit hesitantly to him.

_**'' Fatch? Would this " friend " maybe be a certain ice demon? ''**_

After a moment of hesitance, Fatch answered his bear with a nod of his head before Flippy continued with a knowing tone of voice this time.

_**'' And this big brother... Marco right? ''**_

Fatch made a little sigh before nodding his head at him, before he explained to his bear.

'' During Aquilo's tour of DeedsTown, Casper took us to his house to meet his three uncles and it was ok. Until we noticed that Aquilo was no longer with us, I was so worried that something bad happened to him so I ran off like lightning and searched the whole town. When I got to the park I was filled with such relieve to see him, only... The relieve only turned into a mixable feeling of shock, confusion and anger... ''

Fatch gritted his fangs from how he felt from Aquilo with Marco at the park together, after a moment of calming down Fatch finished off sadly.

'' Finally, I ran off... Just like that I ran off like some big dope. I'm such an idiot!. ''

Flippy quickly tried to reassure his friend.

_**'' You're not a big dope nor an idiot Fatch, it could happen to anyone and besides... I understand your " bond " with Marco and especially after... ''**_

Mixture of fear and worry now appeared in his ruby eyes as his bottom lip quivered slightly, before he said quietly.

'' Last... Saturday night. ''

* * *

** (Flashback)**

_Fatch slowly came out of the bathroom and closed the door while the toilet was flushing, he was in his pyjamas which was a long-sleeved shirt made of cotton with black around the back and chest, white and black strips for the sleeves and long black pyjama bottoms. Fatch had Flippy in his left arm while he yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly as he said to himself._

_'' Well, time to head back to dreamland. ''_

_Fatch walked over to his crimson bedroom door at the left-hand side of the hallway and once he stood right in front of it, he turned his head to the left to a light-black door beside his crimson bedroom door and thought in wonder in his mind._

_'' I wonder how Aquilo's doing... I could check on him. Could I? Yeah, I guess it's fine as long as I'm quiet. ''_

_With his decision made, Fatch now stood in front of the light-black door and quietly opens the door so that he could peek inside the room, only... Aquilo wasn't there. Fatch wore a look of mixed up confusion and worry as he sees no sign of the ice demon anywhere inside the room, his bed has NEVER been touched as it still looked fresh and brand new. Fatch quickly ran up to the bedroom window as he looked through it to see any signs of him, none to be seen, Fatch quickly came out of the room as his mind went on in worry and confusion thoughts._

_'' W-Why's Aquilo not in his room? Where is he? Surely he can't be out! He wouldn't go at this ti-? ''_

_Fatch turned his head to the right as he suddenly spots some light coming from a slightly cracked-opened light back door... Which was Marco's bedroom door. Now feeling suspicious, Fatch walked over to the door and quietly to a small peek inside his brothers bedroom, to see that he wasn't in his room either. _

_Fatch opened the door and slowly walked on in as he thought to himself._

_'' Strange, Marco's not here in his bedroom either... Hm? ''_

_Fatch spots something sticking out from underneath Marco's bed pillow so he went over to it, lifts up the pillow and finds a thin brown book._

_'' What's a book doing underneath his pillow? This is getting even more peculiar. ''_

_Fatch picks up the book with his right hand then sits on Marco's bed and begins to check what's inside it. Once he did... He felt as if his eyes could pop out from his sockets, from the PURE shock at what he was seeing inside the book._

_'' W-Wh... W-What the heck is THIS? W-Why's it filled with such... Such... ''_

_Now in a dreadful state of panic, Fatch quickly closed the book and hidden it straight back under the pillow. Fatch slowly backed away from the bed as he clutched Flippy tightly while wearing a terrified expression. He then began to try and think calmly in his head about the possibilities of all this._

_'' I-I gotta try and think about this... All them words were diffidently Marco's handwriting, but why in such a heck of a mess? WHY did he even write them in the first place for?... Hang on! I-It couldn't have ANYTHING to do with... Aquilo. ''_

_Feeling completely scared and panicked about what could possibly happen, Fatch dashed off out of his brothers bedroom to wake up his family about Aquilo and Marco are missing._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Fatch sniffed a little as he said in his mind.

'' _I was SO relieved to see Aquilo back home safe and sound, yet he had a sleeping Marco in his arms... Just what in the world was Marco doing that night? He made the WHOLE family worried-sick... Like always, I hate him doing that. ''_

'' Fatch?... ''

Fatch looked up in surprise then turned his head to see it was Thatch and Aria up on the roof in their bat form. Seeing it was only them, Fatch said in soft voice while trying to smile at them.

'' O-Oh, hey you two... ''

Thatch and Aria both flew to Fatch as Thatch landed at left-side of him while Aria took the right-side of him, as they both de-transformed and Thatch asked him in a worried tone.

'' We've all been looking everywhere for you Fatch ''

Fatch looked down in shame as he said to the two.

'' I'm sorry... Where's everyone else? ''

Aria explained to Fatch.

'' They're all in the boys dorm together, they're worried about you Fatch... Even Aquilo's wondering what's happened to you as well. ''

Fatch placed both of his hands on his face as he groaned in guilt now, although Aria and Thatch did tried to console him.

'' Don't worry Fatch, no one's mad at you for running off like that. ''

'' As for Aquilo, the others are keeping him company and sharing his Frozen storybook together. ''

That made Fatch feel a little better now, but still feels guilty about what he had done then he says softly in regret to them.

'' I'm really sorry... It's just... ''

Thatch placed a hand on his shoulder as he asked him gently.

'' Just what Fatch? ''

Fatch inhaled some air through his nose before exhaling through his mouth and continued to speak.

'' Since Aquilo disappeared like that... I was in deep panic and worried that something bad had happened to him. ''

Both Thatch and Aria gave him concerned looks as he then said to them.

'' Once I've seen you two with him at the park, I've felt so relieved and ran over to you three... But. ''

Fatch grip on Flippy tighten slightly before he says while trying to keep a cool-head on.

'' Marco... Was there, as well and seeing him just made... Me... ''

Getting a pretty good idea of what the problem is, Thatch asked him softly.

'' Fatch... Do you and Marco have a bit of a " rocky " relationship? ''

Fatch glanced at him before he admitted quietly.

'' You could say that... ''

Feeling a bit worried now, Aria said to him softly.

'' You mean as in... Fighting with each other? ''

Fatch's eyes widened up as he shook his head and saying to her.

'' Oh no! we don't fight Aria, it's just that... We've never been exactly close with each other. ''

Seeing their slighty confused expressions made Fatch sigh softly before he explained to them.

'' During childhood, Marco never really joined me or the family that much whenever we had games, homework and family time... But when he started high school, Marco became even more worse than before. ''

Thatch and Aria started to get worried now.

'' He would always come home with such lifeless eyes and when asked if he's alright, he'll always say " I'm ok. " or " Nothing's wrong with me. " then head straight to his room... Sometimes I hear crying coming from his room and one time, I've seen through the crack of his bedroom door and saw a lot of black and blue bruises all over his chest, back and arms. ''

Fatch sees the growing worry on both of their faces then he admits softly to them.

'' I was concerned at first about him but... As time went on. I started to feel pretty annoyed at how he's behaving, he would always come home in a wreck, says everything's fine, heads straight to his room and leave the family worried sick about. ''

After a moment of silence, Thatch said in sort of a knowing tone of voice to him.

'' So seeing Aquilo with Marco made you feel... Worried Fatch? ''

Fatch froze when he heard Thatch say that to him, before admitted honestly to them.

'' I'm worried... About Aquilo guys, I mean... He doesn't really quite a good knowledge of the world and I'm scared that he'll... Might fall into the wrong company and... ''

Fatch shut his eyes closed as he couldn't finish his sentence to them... After a second went by, Aria says to him.

'' You're protective of him aren't you Fatch? ''

Fatch opened his eyes in shock as he looked Aria who now had a soft smile on her face, as she looked over the distance while saying to him.

'' Hearing you say and seeing how worried you are for Aquilo... You're like a father trying to protect his only son. ''

After hearing her say that made him feel EXTREMELY flustered now as he stuttered to her.

'' W-W-W-Wha? ''

Then Fatch hears Thatch giggling and turns to him as he says to him light-heartedly.

'' I agree with Aria, Fatch you do make it sound _pretty_ like that. ''

Fatch was at a loss for a words at the moment until he tried to explain, whilst a small blush was on his cheeks.

'' A-Aquilo's one of my friends guys... Sure I do worry about him but PROTECTIVE OF HIM? I don't... ''

unexpectedly, Flippy piped up slyly.

**'' _Sounds 100% overprotective alright. ''_**

'' Aw Flippy! ''

Fatch covered his bears mouth while Thatch and Aria both laughed heartily at this and after they calmed down, Thatch said sincerely to Fatch.

'' I don't have any siblings Fatch... So I can't quite imagine how bad your relationship with Marco really is but... Deep down, I'm sure you still care about him. ''

Fatch was a bit shocked to hear him say that then Aria said to him softly.

'' Despite saying how annoyed you are with Marco, you still care about him right? Besides... ''

Aria turned her sight to her lap as she then admits softly to him.

'' On the first day we've met him, Thatch and I both noticed his sad-lifeless eyes and were feeling kind of concerned about him. ''

Thatch took the route and said to Fatch with a small smile.

'' But today... When we found Aquilo with Marco in the park, we both noticed how... Different he looked. ''

That made Fatch raise his brow in confusion until Aria explained to him.

'' His attitude was more sincere and there was a... Lighter, brighter aura around him. I think Aquilo might have something to do with it. ''

That made Fatch looked at them in bewilderment as he said a bit in disbelief to them.

'' S-Seriously? ''

Thatch nod at him and said to him.

'' We understand your feelings Fatch and we're sure the others would too. ''

Aria said softly to Fatch.

'' Aquilo would also know who and who not to trust... It would be good for him to handle different situations and people for himself. Please Fatch. ''

Fatch looked at them with a soft look as he both knew that they were right... Maybe he did act a little overprotective of the ice demon and to be honest. Fatch might be seeing him as... A part of his family now. After a small sigh, Fatch said to them.

'' Ok guys, I promise. ''

Immediately Fatch was hugged tightly by the two vampires as they each said cheerfully to him.

'' Thanks Fatch. ''

'' That's the Fatch we all know and love. ''

Fatch giggled a little as a smile grew on his face and said softly to them.

'' Thanks for being understand and cheering me up as well... I only want what's best for Aquilo and the very thing that I want for him, is for him... To feel emotions. ''

Looking at him softly, Aria said in a reassuring voice to him.

'' He will Fatch, he will. ''

Thatch nodded reassuringly at Fatch as well, which made him smile at the two of them. While not noticing at the tower below them, was Aquilo as he heard the whole thing and with his usual doll-like face, he places his right hand over his chest for a second. Until he heads back inside the school.

* * *

**All for now guys. :)**

**I've also noticed in some of my previous chapters/stories, there are some wrong words/and/or spelling mistakes in them. If you have noticed or not, I'll make sure to fix them this time ok. :)**

**As always, thanks for R:R and stay tuned for next chapter. ^u^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16 :)**

**Chapter 16 : Feelings and Emotions... What are they?**

Early in the morning, the headmasters were busy in their office as Alder was writing some papers while Dash read over some papers, when they hear knocking at their door. Alder called out as he placed down his pen.

'' Come in! ''

The door opened to reveal a certain ice demon entering and closing the door behind him. Although a bit surprised, Dash said warmly to the demon.

'' Why Aquilo, surprise to see you here this early in the morning. ''

Aquilo stood in front of their desk, writes on his notepad and shows it to them.

_'' Sirs, is it alright if I... Could ask_

_you both a question? ''_

With a nod of his head, Alder said surely to the demon.

'' Of course Aquilo, what's your question? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows them his question.

_'' What are... Feelings and emotions? ''_

That took Alder and Dash by surprise as they looked at the demon wide-eyed as Dash now asked him in bit of a shock.

'' You don't know... What feelings and emotions are? ''

Aquilo faintly shook his head at them which made them see how serious he was. So they got up from their desk and came up to the demon as Alder started to explain.

'' Well Aquilo... Feelings and emotions are what we all feel inside ourselves through out our life. ''

Aquilo blankly blinked at them as Dash started to explain next.

'' Also, feelings and emotions are quite different from each other actually. ''

Aquilo tilt his head at them then writes on his notepad and shows it to them.

_" Different?... How? ''_

After clearing his throat a bit, Alder first explains the feeling-side.

'' Well first of all, feelings mean to feel through our 5 senses. Which are our sight, sound, smell, touch and taste. "

Then Dash explains the emotion-side to the demon.

'' While emotions mean feeling many kinds of feelings inside us, depending on what situation you're in. There are different kinds of emotions. ''

Aquilo shows them his notepad.

_" Like what? ''_

Alder explained to Aquilo.

'' Well there's joy, gratitude, hope, amusement, inspiration, awe and love. They're all good emotions. ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to them.

_" Are there any... Bad emotions as well? ''_

A slight frown began to show itself onto Dashes face as he answered him.

'' Yes there is sadness, anger, hate, bitterness, jealousy, shame and fear. ''

Aquilo nods faintly at them until Alder began to ask him in a curious tone of voice.

'' If you don't mind me asking Aquilo... Why do you want to know all this? ''

Aquilo made no movement for a bout a second, until he writes on his notepad and shows it to them.

_" I only want to know... As much as I can about it._

_What they are, where they all come from and..._

_What they all feel like. ''_

Reading this made the headmasters feel sorry for the ice demon... Aquilo can't seem to feel ANY emotions at all, but here he is now... Really wanting to know as much as can about them and TRY to feel them. So Dash suggested to the ice demon.

'' Since its still a bit early in the morning, how about you go to the library and do some more research Aquilo? ''

Hearing that made the demon blink blankly at them before he writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_" Are you sure that's alright sirs? ''_

Alder nodded as he said with a smile.

'' Of course it's alright. ''

Aquilo blankly looked at them for a second then writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_'' Thank you sirs, I'll make my_

_leave now then. ''_

As Aquilo turned to leave Alder said to him quickly.

'' H-Hold on a minute Aquilo! Now we want to ask you a couple of questions. ''

Aquilo turned to face them as he showed them his notepad.

_'' What is it sirs? ''_

Dash began to their questions to him.

'' 1 : What happened to your wings? 2 : Where'd you get that nice-looking jacket? ''

After a moment of silence, Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_'' I've made my wings vanished so I can_

_wear it and... It's _

_a gift from a friend I've received yesterday. ''_

Both looking content now with his answers Alder said to Aquilo.

'' Thank you, you may leave now Aquilo. ''

After a faint nod to them Aquilo turned and headed through the door and closes it behind them, leaving the headmasters alone in their office as they smiled to themselves and went back to their desk to finish up their paper work.

* * *

A while later, Aquilo was in the library studying through a pile of books about emotions. So far he has learnt that emotions comes from a sensor-part in the brain known as the neurons in the hippocampus... But, he also learnt that some others believed that emotions... Came from another organ inside the body. The heart.

After finishing with his seventh book, Aquilo puts it on top of the book pile he's done with then lifts up his next book, only to find... It wasn't a book about emotions but about name meanings from different countries. Examining it with blank eyes, Aquilo opens it and reads through all the pages. There were a lot of male and female names with great meanings and origins like American, English, Australia, China, and Iceland.

Then Aquilos eyes stopped at a males name where its origin is from India... He didn't really understand what that meaning meant.

Suddenly, he hears the libraries doors open as a certain three-eyed girl peeped her head through as she scanned around the room and as soon as her eyes sees him. A smile grew on her face as she came over to the demon and said in gladness to him.

'' There you are Aquilo! What are you doing here all by yourself? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to her.

_'' I was just doing some reading here, are _

_you hear to read to Triclops? ''_

Triclops shook her head as he explains her reason of presence to him.

'' No, the others and I were looking all around for you Aquilo. We've all wondered where you've went to. ''

She wore a worried look now as she then mentions Fatch.

'' Once Fatch didn't see you in the boys dorm, he went from worry to panic as he checked underneath all the kids beds and coffins, searched the boys AND girls bathrooms and might be outside right now checking the Forbidden woods. ''

Once she finished speaking, Aquilo went bolt lightning around the library as he puts all the books away in seconds flat. Once done, he stands in front of her again and shows her his notepad.

_'' Shall we go then? ''_

Triclops smiled up at him and nod at him then they both began to leave the library and as they made it to the doors. Aquilo showed her his notepad.

_'' Triclops... How worried is Fatch? ''_

Triclops looked at him with wide eyes as she spoke in slight bewilderment to him.

'' It was like watching an adult vampire parent inside a thirteen year old boys body, searching for his missing kid. Fatch went around the place searching in a frenzy for you and almost had a panic attack a couple of times... Never seen act like that before, made the others and I feel both worried and scared about him. ''

Aquilo looked down at his feet blankly, which Triclops noticed and quickly put on a relieved smile as she now said in reassurance.

'' Don't worry Aquilo, once Fatch sees you're fine and well he'll calm down and realise that he had nothing to worry about. ''

Aquilo looked at her and faintly nods at her, which made her smile and said.

'' Let's go and see if everyone's at the cafeteria. ''

So the two went through the doors and made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**That's all for now and sorry about making Fatch worry like that. ^_^''**

**I looked through google and tried to find a good source about how the brain works the emotions. Hoped I put down ok enough... ^_^**

**Anyway, stay tuned and thank you for all your R:R guys. ^u^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, Small A/N : To those who are reading these fanfics (without R:R) thanks very much for reading them anyway. Now then... ^u^**

**Chapter 17 : A Funny Beginning, A Strange Middle and a Promising Ending.**

'' I'm sure Aquilo's fine Fatch... ''

Casper, Thatch and the whole group of children were in the cafeteria as they now watched a worried pacing Fatch with his eyes dead on the floor. Suddenly they hear the sound of doors opening, along with a voice calling out to them.

'' Look who I found everyone. ''

All the kids turned to the entrance to see Triclops with Aquilo standing beside her. All the kids smiled widely in relief from seeing him, while Fatch only bolts away from them and wraps his arms around the demon as he traps him in a TIGHT hug.

Aquilo looked blankly down at Fatch as he starts speaking to him like a single parent would with his now-found child.

'' Never, never EVER! Do that again Aquilo! That's like the second time you've disappeared this time! ''

Fatch lifts his face up to him as he asked him whilst keeping his hold on the demon.

'' Now where've you been this time? ''

Aquilo shows Fatch his notepad.

_'' I was only in the library, doing some _

_reading and that's where Triclop's found _

_me... Sorry to have made you feel like that. ''_

Fatch suddenly felt a mixture of relief, embarrassment and guilt for how he's acted during his search for the demon and for scolding him a bit harshly. Slowly easing up his hold on the demon, Fatch said in a more calmer, gentler tone this time.

'' That's ok Aquilo and I'm sorry if I was being a bit harsh there. ''

Aquilo faintly shook his head at him which made Fatch smile softly up at him, let go of him then said in a bit of a firm voice to the ice demon.

'' Just please remember to leave a note saying where you'll be or tell someone, ok? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Ok. ''_

Fatch grins sunnily at him while some of the kids let out a breath of relief, while the rest just wore sheepish looks. Aria softly said to the gangs with a small smile.

'' I'm glad everything's turned out alright guys. ''

Mantha smirked lightly as she said to Aria.

'' Yeah, although who knew that Fatch would act so... so...? ''

Thinking of a word, Casper softly suggested to her.

'' Protective of Aquilo? ''

Mantha gave Casper a slight humoured smile as she said to the ghost boy.

'' I was thinking of " being overly-dramatic " but that actually sounds better. ''

Ra suddenly began to snicker softly while saying to them.

'' It was kinda funny though seeing Fatch running around in the boy and girl dorms... Th-Hehe- ''

Ra tried to stifle his giggles as Slither and Mosshead soon joined in as well, while only receiving un-amused looks from Mantha, DummyGirl, Casper, Thatch and Aria. After getting a moment to speak Ra said a little highly.

'' W-When Fatch suddenly went inside the girls bathroom all willy-nelly and after a moment of silence... He was running out there from two mad skeleton twins, as they both threatened to make him look like a-Mphf! ''

Ra's hat suddenly went down over his face by itself as muffled noises can be heard from him now. All the kids soon turned their eyes to Aria who just gave them an innocent smile as she said.

'' He was speaking a bit _too_ much so I'm helping him stay quiet for two minutes. ''

The kids suddenly began to laugh heartily while Ra continues to remove his hat from his face. Which he finally succeeds to do after two minutes.

* * *

Through out the day, Aquilo was doing some rather... Unusual things. First of all in Science class, Aquilo wrote a question to Pro. Thurdigree Burns which was _" Which is the most powerful part of the body? '' _That took the teacher and the students by surprise cause they were all doing an ELECTRICAL experiment. Next in PE class, Aquilo kept on placing his ear on Frankengymteachers chest whenever he took a break from doing his exercises... That certainly made him and the others feel pretty awkward from that. Lastly in English, Aquilo drew small faces on his paper each with a different expression... That had Miss Heady and the students in such confusion... Everyone wondered why the ice demon suddenly started to act all... Peculiar today. Was he getting sick? Was he possessed by a ghost or an evil spirit of the sort? Well! Whatever it was... A certain ruby-eyed vampire kid will find out once and for all.

* * *

It was night time and everyone was asleep in their beds, except for Fatch and Aquilo, who were sitting on the school roof for a bit of stargazing. Fatch admired the stars with soft awe while he said to Aquilo.

'' The stars are looking as pretty as ever, huh Aquilo? ''

Aquilo nods faintly in agreement and after a second of silence, Fatch glanced at Aquilos silver jacket for a second, until he spoke to him.

'' Oh Yeah! I've never mentioned about your new jacket yet have I? It's an awesome jacket. ''

Aquilo turned his blank eyes to him before writing on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' Thank you Fatch. ''_

They then turned their view back to the night sky and after a moment of silence, Fatch asked the demon softly.

'' Aquilo? Can I ask you something? ''

Aquilo turned his eyes to Fatch who was now twiddling his thumbs together and asked him in a slight curious tone.

'' This morning, What books were you reading back in the library? ''

Aquilo blinked blankly at the vampire kid before he writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' I was reading about how the body works, what_

_parts it has and which are important. ''_

Fatch now looks satisfied from reading his answer, then again looks curious as he asks him another question.

'' Also... Why did you do all those... Unusual things in our classes today like asking a question about body parts during an electrical experiment, listening to the gym teachers chest whenever he takes a break and kept drawing small different faces in Miss Headys class? ''

Aquilo lowers his blank eyes for just a second until he writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' I'm sorry for all that I've done today... I only_

_wanted to know more, about how the body works. '' _

Fatch now looked at Aquilo with a soft look before he looks away from him, as his mind went on now.

_'' So that's what he's been doing today huh... Yet I can't help but feel that, there's something more to it... But I don't want to act nor sound like some nag about it. I made a promise that I'd trust Aquilo with what he is doing more. Hold on... That's it! ''_

With an important decision made, Fatch said to Aquilo.

'' Aquilo... Listen. ''

Aquilo turned to look at Fatch as he now wore a solemn face as he said to the demon.

'' I want you to know that... If you ever and I mean EVER! Have something to say or if its something you're unsure about or not know what to do. Tell me and don't be hesitant nor afraid to do so... We're friends and that's what friends do for each other after all, we help out one another. ''

Aquilo just stared at him for a second then nods faintly at him which made Fatch smile at him now and said as he now held up his pinkie finger to him.

'' Great! Let's seal it then. ''

But Aquilo only looked blankly at his pinkie, which made Fatch realise that he has no clue about pinkie promising. After a sheepish chuckle, Fatch explained to him.

'' S-Sorry... You're probably don't know about this one yet. You're supposed to hook your little finger with mine and that makes our promise sealed. That is a pinkie promise. ''

Aquilo faintly tilts his head at his pinkie before he slowly intertwined his own pinkie with his, making the young vampire smile from seeing their promise now sealed. After un-hooking their pinkies, Fatch excitedly said to Aquilo.

'' Awesome! That's our first ever promise we've made together! But you must remember though... You must NEVER, break a pinkie promise. Alright? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Ok. ''_

Fatch felt all giddy now as he kicked his legs out slightly then quickly calms down, as they both turned their eyes back to the night sky. To enjoy the rest of their time gazing at the nights beauty.

* * *

**That's all for now guys. :)**

**I'm sorry if its not that good, I'm afraid that I'll be going back to college tomorrow and only have little time to work on Fanfiction. But I promise to still do them whenever I can.**

**As always, thanks for reading and stay tuned buds. ^u^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 ^u^ Small A/N : This chapter has a small time-skip in it, so we're on the weekend now. But here's a small reminder of what went on them few days.**

**Chapter 18 : Aquilo's Return to The Ramirez House**

* * *

_**Since Wednesday night, Aquilo has paid a bit more attention in classes to his studies and only does his own " studies " at breakfast, lunch and the end of a school day. It made Fatch feel pretty proud of the ice demon for all his dedicated work, but can't help but feel... A sense of dread, as if something bad is gonna happen in the near future, although it could be just him getting all paranoid again over nothing. So Fatch firmly puts that away in the back of his mind and ignores it.**_

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Fatch and Aquilo were walking to the Ramirez house. While they were walking, Fatch glanced up at the demon walking beside him and sees him reading his Frozen storybook. Grinning brightly, Fatch said to his demon friend.

'' You really like that storybook a lot huh? ''

Aquilo glanced at Fatch as he nods faintly at him, making Fatch giggle before saying merrily to the demon.

'' I thought so, from seeing you read and walk at the same time. ''

Fatch let a soft sigh as he now wore a peaceful look as he told the demon.

'' My family and I really like Frozen as well... ''

That made Aquilo stop walking as he stops reading and turns to Fatch blankly, before he writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' You do?... And so does your family Fatch__? ''_

Fatch nods at him as he answers to him.

'' Yep, it's one of our favourites Aquilo! I remember the time when we all first saw the Frozen movie. ''

Aquilo blankly blinks at him, before he writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' There is also a movie... As well as _

_a book about Frozen? _

Fatch nods again as he explains to him.

'' Uh-huh! We all watched the creature version AND the human version of the movie as well... Despite being played by different actors, they were both very good. ''

Aquilo stares at him blankly for a few seconds then shows him his notepad.

_'' I did not know any of that..._

_What a lot of things that I, have_

_no knowing off... ''_

That made Fatch feel a little sorry for Aquilo but quickly puts on a soft smile, pats his arm while saying reassuringly to him.

'' Don't worry, you have PLENTY of time to learn and get to know of. ''

Aquilo faintly tilts his head at him, which made Fatch smile and said in eagerness to the demon.

'' Right! Let's go Aquilo! ''

So the pair continued their journey to the Ramirez house, as Aquilo resumes back to reading his book.

* * *

(Inside The Ramirez House)

Katie, Keira and Kyle were in the living room, watching a DVD of Monsters University on their flat-screen television. The children began to laugh a bit loudly as they see Mike comically, bumping about on the treadmill before flying off it. While in the kitchen, Dusk and Midnight were both helping their parents out with the groceries they've bought from the Supermarket.

Dusk pauses from putting the bread into the cupboard and smiles, as he hears his younger siblings laughing as they're enjoying the DVD. He then hears his mother say to Midnight and him in satisfaction.

'' Looks like we have all that we need guys. ''

Until unexpectedly, they hear a males voice that went Whoa! then the sound of clattering of boxes. Quickly turning their heads, they see Lucas on the kitchen floor with different kinds of boxed food all over him. He grins sheepishly with a small blush and said a bit awkwardly.

'' Hehe... My bad. ''

Dawn giggles at her husband and goes over to help him while saying to him sweetly.

'' Aw honey, you can be such an adorable klutz at times. ''

Dawn gives her husband a kiss on the check, which made Dusk smile softly while Midnight quietly went Aw in the background. Then they all turned their heads behind them as they heard the door knocking a few times, which Dawn said in excitement.

'' Fatch's here! ''

Only for that excitement to quickly dissolve in to worry as she looks around at the remaining, un-put away groceries while saying in slight worry.

'' But there's still some things to put away... ''

With a reassuring smile, Dusk went over to his parents while saying to his mother.

'' I'll help out with the remains Mum. ''

Then Midnight quickly chirps up.

'' While I go and get the door for you. ''

This made Dawn flash a grateful grin at the two, before Katie burst into the room and said to them all.

'' Fatch's here and so is Aquilo! ''

This made the four smile widely as Midnight quickly went out of the kitchen with Katie, while Midnight called out to Midnight.

'' Give Fatch a hug for me Midnight! ''

Midnight shouts out I will to Dawn while Lucas shakes his head whilst smiling softly and he, Dawn and Dusk went back to their groceries in full speed.

* * *

Keira and Kyle were at the door as Keira opens it and lets Fatch and Aquilo in. Keira gives her big brother a hug as she greets him.

'' Hey Fatch! ''

Fatch smiles widely as he returns the hug, while Kyle came up to Aquilo and greets him.

'' Nice to see you again Aquilo, nice jacket you're wearing. ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' Hello. ''_

Then Aquilo gets unexpectedly caught in a TIGHT hug as Midnight says in glee.

'' Hey Fatch! Here's a big hug from Mum and us all! ''

Kyle, Keira and Fatch began to giggle softly while Katie walks up to her big sister and shakes her head. Midnight opened her ruby eyes and looks up to see Aquilos blank face... To see that she was hugging him instead of Fatch. Midnight quickly lets go Aquilo and says in an sheepish tone while playing with the end of her right bang and blushing a bit in embarrassment.

'' Ooh! Sorry Aquilo... I thought I was hugging Fatch there... ''

Katie, Keira, Kyle and Fatch all giggled softly while Aquilo shows her his notepad.

_'' It's ok, nice to see you as well. ''_

That's when Midnight suddenly notices Aquilos jacket and looks at it as she says to him.

'' That's a nice jacket you're wearing there Aquilo. ''

Keira came behind Aquilo and tries to feel his wings as she waves her hand about, before asking him curiously.

'' What happened to your wings? ''

Fatch began to explain to his little sister with a smile.

'' Aquilo has the ability to make his wings disappear and reappear Keira. He's just made them disappear co that he could wear it. ''

The four Ramirez kids nod in understanding now as Dawn, Lucas and Dusk came into the lobby. With bright smiles, the three came over to them as Dawn welcomes her son.

'' Hello Fatchy! Did you get your big welcome home hug? ''

Fatch grins as he answers his mothers question.

'' Yep, from Keira cause Midnight here... Gave it all to Aquilo instead. ''

Hearing that last playful sentence from him made all the kids giggle, while Dawn and Lucas glanced at their blushing teen daughter with smiles as Dusk playfully says to her.

'' Gee little sis, I didn't know you liked Aquilo _that_ much. ''

Midnight stuttered at first as she explains to him.

'' I-I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know that it was Aquilo. ''

Fortunately, Lucas pats her on the shoulder as he said in reassurance.

'' Relax, We were only playing love. ''

Midnight smiles in relief now as Dusk came up to Aquilo and says while looking over his jacket.

'' That's a cool-looking coat you're wearing Aquilo. ''

Katie looks over his coat for a second, before she asks him with curiosity.

'' Where'd you get it? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_'' Marco gave it to me. ''_

All the Ramirez families eyes went wide in surprise (Except Fatch) from knowing it was Marco who gave Aquilo that coat. Still in a bit of a daze, Dawn asked the demon for just to be sure.

'' Really? W-When did Marco give you that? ''

Aquilo writes and show them his notepad.

_'' It was back at Tuesday, I met Marco_

_in DeedsTown and he gave me the_

_jacket from inside a dark blue_

_bag. "_

This really made the family deeply surprised, while only Midnight went on to herself in her mind.

_'' So THAT explains the reason why he's been using some of Mums material, sewing kit, magic from them books and sneaking out with that dark blue bag. ''_

_" _Why did Marco gave you that jacket Aquilo? ''

Midnight snapped out of from her train of realization as soon as she heard her dad asking the ice demon. Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_'' Marco said that this coat has_

_magical cooling powers, to keep me_

_cold in the MOST, hottest of places. He_

_also said it was a gift, to say thanks_

_for being a good friend. ''_

That made the family feel touched now (Fatch just rolled his eyes) from learning Marcos sweet gift to the ice demon. Thinking it was time for subject-change now, Fatch asked his family with a smile.

'' Say... Do you all want to see Aquilos book? ''

The family gave them slightly confused looks now, which made Fatch smile wider and said to Aquilo.

'' Show them your book Aquilo. ''

Aquilo shows them his storybook and once he did, looks of mixed surprise and joy wore itself onto their faces as Keira came over and looked at the demons book with sparkling ruby eyes. She says in glee to him.

'' You like Frozen! That's so COOL! ''

Kyle's eyes sparkled as well as he said softly to the demon.

'' Does that mean you're a fan too Aquilo? ''

Aquilo faintly nods at him, while Fatch smiles and explains to them.

'' He's pretty interested in the story but... Has never seen the movie. ''

Keira, Kyle and Katies jaw dropped open in disbelief, while Dawn, Lucas, Dusk and Midnight just blinked in surprise. Katie grabs the demon by the arms and said in a " You're kidding? " tone of voice.

'' Aquilo! You don't know what you're MISSING man! You've gotta watch the movie! ''

Aquilo blinks at the young Rorshack child as she lets go of her grip on him, while Kyle softly said to the demon.

'' We have a DVD of Frozen in human version... Do you want to watch it with us? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows them it.

_" I would like to. ''_

The three children began to cheer while Fatch and the four older vampires simply smiled at them, then Dawn said warmly to them all.

'' Well now that's settled, how's about we all watch it in the living room together? ''

The kids looked at her in agreement as Fatch acknowledges his mums suggestion.

'' Good idea Mum. ''

Aquilo then shows them _his_ notepad.

_'' Where is Marco? Would he like_

_to see it with us as well? ''_

Everyone (Except Fatch) wore unsure looks as Lucas began to explain to the ice demon.

'' Marco's in his room Aquilo and still might be asleep in there. ''

Aquilo just looks down blankly, which made Fatch bite his lower lip as he couldn't BELIEVE what he's about to do. Wanting to get it over with, Fatch said to them all.

'' H-He could be awake, how about one of us go up and check if he's asleep or not... And besides, it isn't good for him to stay and lounge about in his room all day. ''

The whole family were shocked by Fatchs suddenly, unexpected saying about his brother Marco... He usually NEVER seems hardly that concerned about him nowadays. With a smile forming, Dusk said in agreement with Fatch.

'' Fatch's right, it isn't good for Marco to stay in his room all the time... ''

Dusk turns and heads straight for the stairs, as he says to everyone.

'' I'll go and check on him. ''

Midnight, Dawn and Lucas began to smile now as well, as Midnight calls out to him.

'' Ok and good luck big bro! ''

The three turned back to the group then Midnight said to them brightly.

'' So.. Shall we make the preparations? ''

All the kids nodded in agreement as they all escorted Aquilo to the living room, with Midnight and their parents smiling widely and following closely behind them.

* * *

Marco stared up at ceiling sadly as he laid on top of his bed, as he goes on in his mind.

_'' Sometimes... There would be times, where I could just forget all the bad stuff and be truly happy. Like... ''_

A blush came across his cheeks as he now continued in soft fondness.

_'' Spending all those times, with Aquilo... As one of them. I haven't felt such times like that, ever since I was small... With him, I could just forget my problems, my worries, my un-normalities and be FINALLY normal! ''_

Unfortunately, his blush disappeared along with a sad look on, as he went now.

_'' But those times... Are nothing but limited dreams to me, dreams that don't last long yet I... Wish they would, forever. ''_

Ruby eyes getting a little runny now, Marco turns to his side and curls up as he went on sadly.

_'' Why was I made to be like this? Why was I even born at all? And mostly... ''_

Marco pauses as he sniffs before he continued finally.

_'' Why am I... So des-! ''_

" Marco! You up bro? ''

Marco bolted straight up to a sitting position, on his bed in shock from hearing Dusks voice. He looks to the door as he calmed himself down before calling out to him.

'' U-Uh yeah I am Dusk! ''

His bedroom door opens to reveal Dusk with a look of gladness, as he tells his younger brother.

'' Great! Fatch is here and so is Aquilo. ''

Upon knowing that Aquilo is here as well, made a small blush swept across the teen vampires face, which made Dusk feel slightly curious now. Only for Marco to quickly turn his face away from Dusk and stutters at first to him.

'' H-He is?... That's great Dusk. ''

After a few seconds went by, Marco feels some weight on his bed then a hand gently placed onto his right shoulder, which made him froze as Dusk began to ask him in concern.

'' You feeling ok Marco? ''

Marco was feeling PRETTY nervous AND scared right now, as he hesitantly glances at his big brother, while trying to speak to him.

'' C-Course I'm ok Dusk, w-why wouldn't I be? ''

Dusk lowers his eyes at him which made the poor, nervous teen feel frighten right now. Till Dusk simply admits his reasoning to him.

'' You're looking a little red in the face... ''

Dusk places one of his hands on Marcos forehead, as he asked him gently.

'' You getting a fever or something? ''

_" OH DARN IT! I'm STILL blushing! ''_

Marco unexpectedly gets up from the bed (Which made Dusk yelp in shock) then fans himself with his hand as he says a BIT loudly to his shocked eldest brother.

'' BOY it sure is HOT in here! Better let some air in! ''

Marco rushes to his bedroom window, opens it and lets out a relaxed sigh as his blush goes away and says in bliss.

'' Ah.. That's MUCH better... It has been getting warm lately. ''

He turns back to his dazed big brother, while forcing a smile on place as he asks to him.

'' Relieved? ''

After blinking at him a few times, Dusk shakes his head with a chuckle, which made Marco feel a bit confused now as he watches him get up from the bed and said to him.

'' Yeah I am, you ready to meet them then? ''

Marco nods at him then begins to follow him out of his room, only for Dusk to stop at the doorway, glance at him and began to say to him.

'' You wanna know something, Marco? ''

After taking a small, nervous gulp... Marco asks him a bit nervously.

'' K-Know what Dusk? ''

After a tense, silent moment... Dusk lets out a happy smile and said warmly to him.

'' That was a nice gift you've made for Aquilo! He really likes the jacket. ''

After hearing Dusk say that, made Marco blink at him as a small smile appears while quietly saying to him.

'' O-Oh it was nothing, only a small thing to say thanks for being a friend.. Is all. ''

Still wearing that smile, Dusk begins to walk again as Marco follows him to the living room.

* * *

In the living room, the others were making their selves comfortable, as they waited for the two to come. Dawn, Lucas and Midnight sat on the crimson sofa, Katie on the crimson chair and Keira, Kyle, Fatch and Aquilo on the floor. Aquilo was staring blankly at the DVD Menu on the screen until Fatch asked him.

'' You sure you're comfortable on the floor Aquilo? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' I'm alright thanks you Fatch. ''_

Fatch smiles at him then he hears Dusk calling out to them.

'' Look who's here with me! ''

Turning their heads to the entrance, there they see Dusk grinning brightly with Marco rubbing his arm shyly. Smiling brightly, Lucas asks his son kindly.

'' Ah Marco son! glad you can join us. ''

Dawn chirps up to him then.

'' How are you love? ''

Looking at his parents, Marco makes a small smile as he responds softly to them.

'' I'm ok Mum, Dad... ''

Marco then spots Aquilo sitting with Fatch, Kyle and Keira on the floor in front of the T.V., then a his smile got wider as he greets the ice demon.

'' Aquilo! Nice to see you here again. ''

Aquilo gives him a slow wave with his left hand, while Keira excitedly tells Marco about the DVD.

'' We're gonna watch our Frozen DVD together! ''

Katie quickly chirps up to Marco next.

'' Aquilo's also never seen it before. ''

Marcos ruby eyes lit up excitedly, from hearing that they're going to watch one of their family favourites, Frozen. He then hears Midnight offering out to him.

'' You want to sit with us here bro? ''

Marco blinks at his twin sister a few times, before his smile reverts back into a small one, as he accepts softly.

'' Sure sis... ''

So Dusk and he went over to the crimson coach with Dusk sitting on the right-arm, next to Dawn and Marco on the left-arm next to Midnight. Seeing everyone was here now, Fatch said to them whilst holding the remote control.

'' Okay, let's start rolling. ''

Fatch turns to the screen, presses play on the remote control and the film starts to begin playing. Everyone had their eyes on the screen... All except for Marco, who glanced down to the ice demon as he thought to himself.

_" I wonder if he'll like Frozen? What or who made the suggestion in the first place?... Well it's nice to see the movie again, it has such ADORABLE characters like Olaf the snowman my favourite! Although, not quite as cute as A- ACK! There I go again! Its getting even worse now... Seriously, why me? To a guy that I'm ONLY friends with, yet with such a abnormal mind like mind... ''_

Leaving his thoughts for now, Marco resumes his sight back on the movie.

* * *

**That's all for now guys. :)**

**With College back on I have to keep a good, balanced on my work and writing. ^_^''**

**Just 2 things to let you know:**

**1. Back in Chapter 1 in this fanfic has an error, but its already fixed up now. :)**

**2. Stay tuned and thank you for your R:R as always everybody. ^u^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19, A/N : I'm going to leave my laptop at the repairs sometime, cause the screen isn't working. :/ But whenever that happens, I'll think of more ideas and as soon as I get it back, continue on chapters/drawings. Thank you for reading. ^u^**

**Chapter 19 : Playing, Sibling Tough-Love and Ice Skating**

" 102 Minutes Later "

All the Ramirez family wore content smiles, as the film finally came to an end and after pressing the stop button at the credits. Fatch stood up like everyone else did as he asked his demon friend warmly.

'' That was good, how did you like it Aquilo? ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' I enjoyed it Fatch and Elsa's singing_

_was nice. ''_

Fatch chuckles at him then Katie asks the four on the couch.

'' What time is it now? ''

With a wide smile, Dawn said merrily to her fourth-born child.

'' Time for me to start on dinner, that's what. ''

After chuckling with her, Lucas suggests to them kindly.

'' Why don't you all go play outside kids? We'll let you know when dinner's ready. ''

The kids looked at them with agreeing looks as Dusk said to his parents.

'' Good idea, some fresh air will do us all some good. ''

Nodding excitedly Keira takes hold of Aquilos right hand, while Kyle takes the left one then they start to lead him outside as Keira said excitedly to him.

'' Come on Aquilo! There's fun to be had! ''

Not wanting to be left out, Fatch runs after them as he calls out.

'' Come on you two, Don't leave us behind! ''

Katie chuckles and soon runs after them, leaving only Dawn, Lucas, Dusk, Midnight and Marco in the living room now. Shaking his head with a smile, Dusk said in amazement to them.

'' Where they find such energy I don't know. ''

He then gives his parents a concerned glance as he asks them.

'' You need any help with cooking? ''

Shaking their heads slightly, Dawn reassures her eldest son.

'' We'll be fine with it love. ''

Lucas does the same.

'' Go outside and have fun with them son. ''

Feeling reassured from his parents words, Dusk smiles and begins to walk off as he said to them.

'' Ok then, let's go shall we? ''

Giggling softly, Midnight replies to her big brother.

'' Course big bro... ''

Then Midnight grabs her twin brothers left arm and said simply to her startled brother.

'' Come on Marco. ''

'' H-Hey sis? H-Hold on a minute- Midnight? ''

His pleas went on deaf ears as he was dragged off by his twin sister and as soon as they were all gone, the parents shook their heads and head straight for the kitchen.

* * *

(A Little Later)

On top of the Ramirez house roof, Marco sat there in his black-bat form as he eyed the others playing below him. Fatch was showing Aquilo how to do some ball tricks with a rubber ball that they're all using now... Which made Marco sigh softly, the reason he was up here was because he told them that he was getting a little tired and wanted a little break. Which of course was a lie... He sniffed and wiped his nose with his winged-arm.

'' You ok Marco? ''

Marco jumps up in shock then turns to see Midnight, in her white-bat form wearing concerned button-like ruby eyes. Feeling calm now, Marco said softly to his twin sister.

'' Midnight... Why are you up here? ''

Midnight went up closer to him as she said simply to him with a small smile.

'' I got a bit curious since you took sorta long, and this spot was just the first thing that came to me. ''

Marco looked away from her as all he said to her was a soft.

'' Oh... ''

Her smile now a frown, Midnight looks at her twin in concern as she asks him softly.

'' What's troubling you Marco? ''

Marco glanced at her for a second, then lets out a soft sigh and looks down sadly as he replied to her.

'' Nothing, its just... Just... ''

Midnight tilts her head at him as she said to him.

'' Just what bro? ''

Marco didn't want to tell her the TRUTH. Yet, he didn't want to lie either, but... AUGH! It was like a game of tug-of-war going about inside his brain. Feeling his mind all scrambled now, he just admit this to her.

'' I just didn't feel like myself is all, and anyway... The family's having a good time without me anyway. ''

With a look of disbelief on her face, Midnight said a bit loudly to him.

'' SERIOUSLY?! What the heck are you saying? Of course the family wants you around! We all love you Marco. ''

Marco looks at her with a half-hearted look as he said to her a bit lowly.

'' I don't kno- ''

'' No Marco! Just... Listen to what I'm gonna say now. ''

Marco was looking at her wide-eyed now, while she gathered up her thoughts before saying solemnly to him.

'' I don't know what's bothering you, or what you're going through right now... To make you say such a thing there. ''

Marco lowers his eyes in shame, before he looks up again as she said this.

'' But! I want you to remember this... No matter and I mean NO. MATTER WHAT! We'll always stick by you... You're my twin and part of the family Marco. I love you, Dusk loves you, Katie loves you, Fatch... Eh, hides his feelings easily? Mum and Dad love you and so does Keira and Kyle. ''

Marco was quite at a loss for words, from after hearing his twins big confession like that... Now making a small soft smile, Marco sniffs then wipes nose with his winged-arm while saying softly to her.

'' I... Gosh I, don't know what to say sis... ''

Smiling a bright smile at him, Midnight pats his back as she cheerfully said to him.

'' No words needed bro, just remember that ok? ''

Marco nods at her, which made her happy and flap her wings, before she said excitedly to him.

'' Great! How's about we go and join the others for a game of ball? ''

Marco still didn't feel like playing... But he didn't want to disappoint his sister. So after giving her a nod for response, he flaps his wings and follows her back to the ground and they both de-transformed. Placing her left hand at her hip, Marco and her walked towards them as she calls out to them.

'' Marco's back everyone! ''

All the Ramirez kids (Except Fatch) turned to them with warm looks as Katie excitedly begins to tell them both.

'' You're just in time you two! Look! ''

Raising both of their eyes from Katie... They soon widened as they see a circular-shape of ice on the dry part of the ground, with a sort-of wall around it, made purely out of ice. Feeling amazed from what they're seeing, the two walked over to it and Midnight feels the icy wall with her hand, as she asked so softly.

'' How?... What?... ''

Giggling giddily, Keira happily explains to her older-twin siblings.

'' Its an ice skating rink! Aquilo made this for all of us. ''

Midnight and Marco looked at her in shock, before Marco blurted out.

'' Aquilo made this? For us? B-But... Why? ''

Feeling a hand gently placed onto his shoulder, Marco turns to see Dusk smiling at him then said to him.

'' Aquilo thought that this would be a fun thing to do, something we could all do together. ''

Aquilo then came up beside Dusk and shows Marco his notepad.

_'' I hope you all like it. ''_

A small soft smile implants itself onto his face, as Marco now looked at the demon in deep touched from his sweetness. Just as he was about to say something to Aquilo, Dusk asks him with a playful wink.

'' So, you ready for some fun bro? ''

After blinking at him a few times, Marco puts on a small smile as he replies to him.

'' Y-Yeah... Sure. ''

* * *

(About 9 Minutes Later)

_" Aw man... Why me? ''_

Marco was now holding onto the wall, as his feet slips a few times on the ice. Marco was feeling a little down now, as he watches his siblings skating around merrily on the ice. Dusk and Fatch skated together as they laughed happily, Midnight and Katie were having a blast and Keira and Kyle held each others hands as they had fun as well... While he only kept on slipping and falling (A bit painfully) on the ice and when he decided that he had enough. He went over to the wall and grabs hold to it... Marco looked down a bit sadly.

_'' All the others are having fun skating, yet... Only I'm falling and having pain... ''_

Marco then felt something tap his shoulder, which made him turn to a certain ice demon, as he showed him his notepad.

_'' Are you alright Marco? ''_

An embarrassed blush came onto the teen vampires cheeks, before he sheepishly said to him.

'' M-Me? I-I'm fine just, holding onto this wall here for support... Heh. ''

After an awkward moment of silence, Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' I've noticed that you keep on slipping and falling on the ice. You_

_having trouble skating? ''_

Marcos blush went away as it was immediately replaced with a depressed look then admits softly to Aquilo.

'' Yeah, I am... ''

The he and the others hear Dawn call out to them from outside their house.

'' DINNER'S READY EVERYONE! ''

The vampires stopped skating then started to exit the rink and take off their skates, just as they're finished, Dusk asks Marco.

'' You coming Marco? ''

Marco nods at Dusk and before he could attempt to move, Aquilo stops him from doing so as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Marco and Dusk looked at the ice demon in surprise, as he only showed them his notepad.

_" Can Marco stay with me for a bit? I _

_want to help him out with something. ''_

Dusk was a bit surprised from this... But a grin slowly formed his face, as he said in sureness to the demon.

'' Sure Aquilo, no problem. ''

Marcos right eye twitched a few times, while Dusk said to the rest of his siblings.

'' Let's head back guys. ''

So they started to head back to their house, only for Fatch to glance back in a bit of concern, before quickly joining his other siblings. Now alone with Aquilo, Marco glances up at the ice demons blank look then mildly questions him.

'' W-Why did you do that? There was no call for... it. ''

Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' I want to make sure that you_

_can skate well, I don't mind helping you anyway. ''_

That made the teen vampire feel touched from the ice demons helpful act, then before he could say anything to him. Aquilo holds his hand out to him, which made Marco look down at it for a second until he looks at him and said.

'' You want me... To... T-Take your hand, right? ''

Aquilo nods faintly at him, which made Marco blush and take a small gulp.. Before he slowly, takes hold, of the demons hand and as soon as he did. Aquilo begins to slowly pull him away from the wall and onto the middle of the rink. Marcos blush began to flare as he tried to control it, as Aquilo shows him his notepad.

_'' Hold onto me for a while and as soon,_

_as you feel ready, let go. Alright? ''_

Marco nods at him as he only muttered a quiet.

'' Ok... ''

After hearing him say that... Aquilo starts to slowly skate around the rink, while holding onto Marcos hand. He tried to keep in balance with his skating speed, but couldn't help but glance at a few times at their joined hands.

_'' I'm getting all these mixed up feelings inside from holding Aquilos hand. I feel so nervous yet so... Happy at the same time. ''_

After about a few minutes have passed, Marco slowly lets go of the ice demons hand and skates a bit by himself... Seeing he hasn't fallen yet, made Marco smile in joy as he spun in a circle, stops and turns to Aquilo as he smiles brightly at him.

'' I did it! I managed to skate without falling! ''

Aquilo slowly clapped his hands in his way of showing " good job " to Marco, which made him blush bashfully while saying shyly to him.

'' Aw... Thanks Aquilo, but it was really... ''

Marco didn't knew he was moving closer to Aquilo, but made no attempt to stop it, and when he was now in front of him. Marco continued to speak softly.

'' Thanks to your teaching. I had no idea that you're a skilful skater, especially without skates. ''

Aquilo looks blankly at Marco for a second, then he slowly placed his right hand, on top of Marcos head and begins to gently pet him. Which Marco found pretty nice as a small blush formed onto his cheeks, while making a sort of purring noise like a cats... Suddenly, Marco snaps out of it, as he realises how he was behaving just now.

Before Aquilo could do anything, Marco quickly got off the ice rink, takes of his skates and says quickly to the demon, without looking at him.

'' Best make it home now. ''

Aquilo watches Marco transform and fly all the way back home, leaving him alone in the ice rink. Looking around him blankly, Aquilo claps his hands once, which made the ice rink and skates all disappear then he begins his journey back to the Ramirez house.

* * *

**That's all for now. :)**

**Really tried hard on this chapter and hope you liked the ice skating bit. ^u^**

**Stay tuned for next chappie guys. ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 everyone, and sometime my laptop will go into repairs (This Monday maybe) and might not have it back for a forte night. ^_^' But for the meanwhile, I'll do my drawings and ideas whilst waiting for it. **

**Chapter 20 : Night-Time Beach**

* * *

_During dinner, all the Ramirez kids excitedly tell their parents about all the fun stuff they did, while their parents looked and listened with a mixture of interest and amazement. Everyone was having a nice time... Except for Marco, who was looking down at his plate, while mushing up his cottage pie with his fork... He could just NOT. BELIEVE he'd let himself get to THAT level, with Aquilo. As Marco made a silent groan to himself... He did not notice a certain ice demon, glancing at him blankly._

* * *

**(Night-Time)**

It was night now and everyone was asleep in their rooms... Except Marco, who kept tossing and turning underneath his light black blanket. After a couple of more turns, Marco just settles onto his left side while making a short groan, then close his eyes as he went to himself.

_'' I'm not sure if its the heat keeping me awake, or its just me not feeling one bit sleepy... ''_

Feeling mixed-up in the head right now, Marco gets out of bed then fixes it right back up. After checking for any wrinkles, Marco backs away from his bed slightly, until he stops at the centre of his room, looks over to his wardrobe then looks down at his PJ's. Which were a short-sleeved black top and light black shorts. Then just gives a shrug as he went.

_'' I'll skip my clothes tonight, and wear my nightgown instead. ''_

Marco goes over to his wardrobe, opens it then takes out a light grey night robe... With an adorable cats face on the back of it. Marco Blushes a bit in a mixture of sheepishness and embarrassment.

_'' Me and my strong fetish over cats... ''_

Marco just puts his robe on and ties it, then heads to his window and opens it slightly, then turns into a black bat and flies straight through it. After a few good metres away from the house, Marco de-transforms and wore an un-bothered expression as he said softly to himself.

'' I somehow don't feel like flying either... I'll walk instead. ''

So Marco begins to walk away from his home...

* * *

Marco walks through the lush grass, until he stops and looks down below as he now sees the beach in his sight. Which made Marco smile in soft awe from its pretty look in the night... Only for that awe to turn into a curiosity, as he now spots a figure that he can't quite make out who or what it is. Marco begins to slowly walk down to the beach, while getting closer to the figure and once he was close enough. Ruby eyes went wide in mixture of shock and surprise, as he sees it was Aquilo, sitting on the sand with his back to him and... Appears to be doing something but what?

Marco stood straight and still now, along with a face nervousness and excitement, as a part of him told him to leave immediately... While the other told him to go over to the demon. After a sudden wind blew by which made Marco sneeze. Aquilo turns his head back and sees Marco standing behind him. Marco was in a daze now and didn't know what to say to him... Until his mouth begins to move out of his own accord.

'' H-Hey Aquilo... Surprise to see you here. ''

Aquilo blinks at him blankly, then used his left hand to pat the ground beside him... Which made Marco get the idea, but asked the demon to be sure.

'' You want me to... Sit next to you right? ''

Aquilo nods faintly at him, which made Marco blush a bit now but went over to the demon and sits down beside him. Placing both hands on top of his knees, Marco softly asks the demon beside him.

'' So.. What brings you here at this time of night? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' I've somehow knew that you'd be here tonight..._

_I have something to show you. ''_

Marco looked at him with wide eyes now then blinks at him while asking the demon.

'' Really? What is it? ''

Aquilo turns a page on his notepad then gives it to the teen vampire beside him. Once Marco sees it... His eyes went wide in surprise to see, that Aquilo has written a poem which said:

_" The moon is a strange thing, so_

_white, so round... So mystical._

_It can take many forms from a circle,_

_to a crescent and still never bores._

_To me it's a white-glow of harmony,_

_the sun gives some of its shine to the moon, _

_to help brighten the night and others sights._

_But... What the moon really interests me, is that_

_it reminds me... Of a certain persons eyes. At first_

_so lifeless and no shine in them, until later a special_

_kind of shine gives its light, to make those eyes full_

_of life, sparkle... And beauty. ''_

Marco stares down at notepad as his ruby eyes glistens along with a small blush now. This poem, it's... Marco didn't know what to say to the ice demon. Why did he do this? When did he even start doing poems? But most of all... Why did Aquilo wanted him to see this?

Snapping out of his trance now, Marco turns his eyes to Aquilo as he hands him back his notepad, while saying in soft impressment.

'' This is... Very nice Aquilo, it's a pretty poem... But. ''

Marco tilts his head at him as he now asks him curiously.

'' When did you start doing poems and... Why show this to me? ''

Aquilo looks blankly at him for a second, then writes on his notepad and shows him it.

_'' Before going to bed, Fatch came into my room to_

_say goodnight and to show me his book of... Poems. ''_

That made Marcos eyes widen in shock, from hearing Fatch had showed him a book... About poems. Marco looks at the notepad again.

_'' I did not know what poems are, so Fatch explained_

_to me that poems are a way to express others feelings,_

_to write in cards or stuff for special occasions and for _

_hobbies as well. He likes to do poems for fun and _

_to express his feelings secretly... Like a journal. ''_

Marco slowly looks away from him and looks at his knees, then said a bit lowly to the ice demon.

'' Oh, I see... I didn't know Fatch was into poems... ''

He then lets out a sad, bitter chuckle as he said in a mixture of sad-bitterness

'' There's probably ALOT more things, that I don't know either... Maybe the whole family even. ''

Tears began to glisten in his ruby eyes... Till he felt a gentle arm wrap around his shoulders, then pulled up closely to the ice demons side. Marco blinks in surprise now before he looks up to Aquilo looking down at him... Which made his un-beating heart do flip-flops in his chest. After a second went by, Marco removes himself from the demons grasp and turns his head away from. While Aquilo just looks at him blankly, until...

" Listen, I've been wondering... How come you always, wear that face? ''

Marco glances at Aquilo, as the demon just stares at him, before looking down and continued.

'' Ever since I first met you. You never smile, laugh, cry or even get angry. Is there... Something troubling you, Aquilo? ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_" Nothing's troubling me. I've also became aware_

_of my unfeelingness, so I've been researching_

_in books back at Scare School and found two_

_sources for it. _

_1. Emotions come from a sensory part in the brain._

_2. Some believe that emotions... Come from..._

_The heart. ''_

This made Marco feel very sorry for the ice demon now... After knowing how much he's studied on them, must've shown how... Passionate Aquilo is. Looking at him with soft sympathetic eyes, Marco places his hand on the demons shoulder.

'' I see, you've must've studied very hard and... I admit that's... ''

Marco glances away shyly with a blush, then shyly-but sincerely said to him.

'' Pretty passionate of you, Aquilo. ''

Aquilo blinks at Marco, then writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' Marco... Do you think that I will_

_ever feel? Cause I believe that_

_my emotions are... Somewhere _

_deep, deep inside my heart._

_Trapped but with no knowing of_

_how... To get them out. ''_

Reading that made Marco officaly know now that, although he doesn't show it... Somewhere deep down, he's feeling determined and depressed. Without thinking, Marco grabs the ice demons free hand, places it onto his chest then said solemnly to him.

'' Tell me Aquilo, what do you feel? ''

Aquilo looks blankly at Marco, then down at his hand on his chest and places his wolf-like ear close to it as well. Marco looked down softly at him as he said.

'' No beating sounds, right? You see vampires have un-dead hearts which means they don't beat. But we can still feel like others can. ''

Aquilo lifts his head from Marcos chest to look at his face, as Marco still held onto his hand and said softly to him.

'' And even though you don't show it by looks, you show your feelings from your actions Aquilo... You are a very sweet guy and that's the truth. ''

Aquilo stared at Marco for a second until he takes back his hand. To wrap his arms around him and hugs the teen vampire, which made Marco inaudibly gasp while a bright blush appears on his cheeks... Before showing a gentle smile, and hugs back as he now said softly to the demon.

_" _Your welcome, Aquilo._ ''_

They both stayed in their embrace, as the stars and the moons light shines down on them in the night sky.

* * *

Back at the Ramirez house, everything looks peaceful in the inside but on the outside... Stands Thanatos, wearing a triumph smirk.

'' Heheh... If you think me tormenting you was bad Trash. Just wait for what's about to happen. Hahaha- ''

" Alright, ALRIGHT! Shut up alright! ''

Thanatos growls angrily for that interruptive voice, then turns around behinds him.

'' I was expressing myself, Wulfric. ''

Wulfric is an anthropomorphic wolf, who has short messy black hair, grey fur, a bushy black tail and dark purple eyes (His bang covers his right eye). He wore a black leather suit with a chunky dark brown belt and dark brown leather boots. Wulfric just smirks meanly at Thanatos and mocks him, as he faked an sorry attitude towards him.

'' Aww, did I upset you sweetie? Poor little princess. ''

Thanatos growls angrily at the laughing wolf, then gets into his face, which made him stop laughing as the vampire began to warn him gravely.

'' Just because you're faster, stronger AND a few inches taller than me... doesn't mean that I'm some weak, helpless _girl... _So can it mutt! ''

Rolling his eyes at him, Wulfric crosses his arms and said in an un-bothered tone to the vampire.

'' Tch, whatever... _Drag-bat. _''

Wulfric chuckles meanly as he walks away from the vampire, while Thanatos glares angrily at the obnoxious wolf and said angrily in his mind.

_'' I don't know about you mutt but if you don't stop your ***n insults. I will ******g slice you into SHREDS! ''_

Exmaining the house, Wulfric asks the vampire without turning to look at him.

'' This the place where your little pawn and his family live? ''

Quickly calming down, Thanatos came over to him and stood beside him, as he whilst smirking to him.

'' Indeed it is and once we take care of him and his little family... They'll be history. HAHAHAHA! ''

Getting annoyed now, Wulfric mutters in annoyance to the maniacally laughing vampire.

'' Shut it batty. ''

Thanatos stops laughing and growls in silent anger at the wolf.

* * *

**That's all for now, and thanks for your patience. ;)**

**Another OC of mine, Wulfric has appeared now (Also his first appearance, back in chapter 2) ^u^ and for those who don't know what anthropomorphic is: Its another word for humanoid wolf/werewolf, an animal with human bodies. ^u^**

**Stay tuned and R:R. ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 here and little official A/N: The laptop will be away for repairs today and won't have it around for quite a while. ^_^' Anyhow, here you all are. ^u^**

**Chapter 21 : A Horrid Discovery and Rushing for Help**

**(Later...)**

_" Do you like cats_

_Marco? ''_

Aquilo and Marco were casually walking back home, while they chatted with each other along the way. They're now conversing about Marcos like for cats, as the teen vampire said sheepishly with a blush to the ice demon.

'' Heh, yeah I... Have this weird fetish for cats and anything with a cat on it.. ''

Aquilo tilts his head as he showed him his notepad.

_'' Like your black cat hat? ''_

Marco nods at him as he replied to him.

'' Yeah... Weird huh? ''

Marco suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder, then turns his eyes to meet Aquilos blank ones, before spotting his notepad.

_'' Not one bit. I think_

_its cute and... I'd like_

_to see you wear your hat_

_again sometime. ''_

Ruby eyes glistens while a blush appears on the teen vampires face, before looking away shyly then said softly to the demon.

'' T-Thanks... ''

The two continued their walk and while they did, Marco glances at the ice demon... As he went to himself.

_'' Aquilo's such a nice guy and he displays it through his actions... Aw there I go again! Sounding like some love-struck girl inside a mans body. Why?... Why must I have these feelings? Sigh... If only I was bor- " _

Marco felt himself stopped suddenly and turns to notice Aquilos hand on his shoulder, before seeing Aquilo looking blankly straight ahead. Before Marco could ask him what's wrong, Aquilo lifts up his right arm as he points straight ahead, which made Marco follow it and ruby eyes widen up from what he now sees. His home... His OWN home had some black mist-like smoke coming from it.

Feeling alarmed and worried, Marco bolts over to his house, with Aquilo following behind and as they got to the front... It was no better. All the windows were broken, the walls were covered in some sort of dark red goo like you see in horror films and the front doors... Were busted open and lay broken. Marco was PURELY horrified as he slowly came up to the broken doors and barely chokes out a few words.

'' H-ow... Wh-ere... W-What in th-e? ''

Quickly snapping outta his shock, Marco rushes inside his home, whilst yelling and searching for his family. Aquilo casually enters the house next, as he looks around the messed up walls and broken possessions until... He spots something under the broken door bits, picks it up and sees that it's a piece of paper... With letters on it.

Aquilo then hears panting then turns around to see Marco a bit out off breath, while looking hopeless as he said lowly to the ice demon.

'' Aquilo ...I ... Can't find anyone, no one's here! ''

Marco then notices the paper in Aquilos hand and rose an eyebrow at him, while he asked.

'' What's that piece of paper you've got there? ''

Aquilo hands him the piece of paper, which Marco accepts and once he sees it... He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare or some horror film, cause this is what the paper said.

_'' Hey there Trash, I left_

_you a little note since you're_

_not here to say... We kidnapped_

_your family and keeping them hostage_

_for... I don't know, forever? __It's positive_

_ that you will NOT. EVER see_

_them again and once they're " taken care "_

_of... I'll come looking for you and take_

_real care of you. With lots of love._

_T.A HAHAHAHA! "_

Aquilo sees Marco beginning to shake now, while the paper slips from his shaking hands, before collapsing onto his knees and said in a terrified, sorrowful voice to the demon.

'' T-Tha-natos... H-e took them... He kidnaped my family and keeping them hostage! ''

Aquilo gets down to his knees in front of him, picks up the paper and hears Marco questioning him in worry this time.

'' W-Why did he do this? My family? They did no wrong! I-I gotta do something but... I've no idea where they're all are. Nor a clue, for what to do... ''

Marco ceases his shaking, when a hand's gently placed onto his shoulder, which made him look up at Aquilo and see his notepad.

_'' Don't worry, I'm here_

_with you. We'll _

_rescue your family and_

_that's a promise. ''_

Marco eyes the ice demon gratefully and hopefully, as he spoke in a relieved tone of voice to him.

'' Thank you, thank you Aquilo! ''

Aquilo nods at Marco and watches him stand up, before he does so as well, while listening to the questioning from the teen vampire.

'' But how will we find him? We got no clue nor trace of where he's taken them... ''

Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him.

_'' How about getting some help?_

_We should ask someone who_

_lives nearby, and ask them to_

_help us. ''_

Marco smiles in approval at Aquilo, while saying to him.

'' Of course! The Manora families house is inside the forest, and that's nearby! But... ''

Marco lowers his eyes in uncertainty and guilt, while rubbing his arm and saying softly.

'' It's still night-time and they're probably asleep so I'- "

Then Marco unexpectedly gets onto Aquilos back, as Aquilo has him in a secure piggy-back hold. Blinking rapidly with a blush and a hold around the demons neck, Marco stutters out to him.

'' A-A-Aquilo? W-Why ar- WOAAAHH! ''

His only response from Aquilo was him running off in lightning speed, with Marco holding on for dear life, as they headed deep inside the forest.

* * *

**(Manora House)**

Aria came into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and whilst rubbing her eye tiredly, Aria gets a glass from the lower cupboard and goes over to the sink, fills the glass with cool water, and downs it in one gulp. After a small content sigh, Aria grabs the tea towel close by to dry the glass with before setting it back inside the cupboard. Dusting her hands off a bit, Aria smiles to herself and starts to make her way out of the kitchen, but just as she came into the hall. She hears rapid knocking coming from the front door, Aria wore a face of shock and confusion as she said in wonder to herself.

" Who could that be at this time of night? ''

While that rapidness knocking continues, Aria quickly heads over to the front door, grabs the house key hanging near at the side of the wall, opens it and is surprised AND shocked to see Aquilo, along with Marco in a piggy-back hold. Grinning in mixture of sheepishness and embarrassment, Marco said in slight awkwardness to Aria.

'' Hehe, hey there Aria... Sorry for that racket. Were you sleeping? ''

Marco eyed Arias PJ's which was a black-strapped nightie, which reached only about to her ankles and had a light blue bat on the chest. Shaking her head, Aria softly reassures him.

'' Oh don't worry Marco, I was already up but tell me, why...? ''

Suddenly they all hear a yawn from behind her, then they looked and see it was Thatch rubbing his eyes tiredly and in his black and red PJ's. Thatch tiredly asks Aria.

'' Yawn... What was that noise Aria? ''

Once finished rubbing his eyes, Thatch looks and wakes up a bit more now, as he sees his girlfriend AND Aquilo and Marco outside the house. Walking up and standing beside Aria, Thatch asks the two-late visitors.

'' Marco? Aquilo? What brings you out here at this hour and... Why is Aquilo, uh... ''

Confused for a moment from the young vampires hesitance, Marco realizes that he's STILL in Aquilos hold, so he gently asks him.

'' Could you put me down now? ''

Aquilo gently sets him back onto his feet and after Marco thanks him, the teen vampire looks at the two children with apologetic eyes, while saying to them.

'' We're very sorry about this kids, but... We have an unexpected emergency and we need your help. ''

The two kids looked at him in worry, before they see Aquilo with his notepad.

_" Something terrible happened to_

_Marcos family, and we really need_

_your assistance please. ''_

Nodding eagerly at them, Aria says to the two in certainty.

'' Of course, come in you two. ''

She and Thatch made way for them as they entered inside the house, while Thatch asks them with concern.

'' What's happened to your family Marco? ''

But before Marco could explain to him, they all see Evie and Joshua in their PJ's with tired-yet worried looks as they came down the hallway, then Evie asks both of her children softly.

'' Are you kids alright?... Marco? ''

Evie woke up a bit more now, as she now asks the troubled vampire teen softly.

'' What are you doing here? And who... ''

After cleaning his glasses, Joshua puts them on and once he sees clearly, he finished for his wife.

'' Who is this demon here kids? ''

Before Aria and Thatch could say anything, sniffling can now be heard, and they looked up to see Marco trying not to break down, while tears came through his tightly shut eyes.

'' I-I'm sorry I... I... I... Cries. ''

Unable to compose himself, Marco covers his face into his hands and cries into them, while the Manoras look at him in alarm and worry as Evie tried to calm the emotionally vampire now.

'' Marco, honey... Shush... What's the matter? ''

Aria begins to explain to her mother.

'' Marco is here along with Aquilo cause he needs our help Mum. ''

Coming up beside his wife, Joshua said to his daughter.

'' Our help? F-For what kids? ''

Thatch explains to his father this time.

'' Something bad has happened to Marcos family dad, and they came to us for help. ''

Evie and Joshua then see the ice demon with a notepad which said.

_'' I apologise for the hour but... This is a _

_very bad emergency and we need your _

_assistance, please. ''_

Evie and Joshua had no idea what's going on, but they'd never turn down or ignore someone giving a cry of help to them. With a firm nod, Joshua said to them.

'' Of course we'll help you. ''

Evie nods with her husband agreeingly, before turning her eyes back to the still upset vampire, while saying to them gently.

'' Let's go to the living room and get ourselves calmed down first. ''

Evie begins to escort Marco to the living room, with the others following behind them.

* * *

Somewhere... Somewhere unknown... Lies a world, a world where it's always night-time, where trees are dead and bare, the ground is dry and hard as stone with a creepy purple fog coming from all around... It was like a scary scenery of never-ending Halloween. In that world were Thanatos and Wulfric, as they were walking inside a dimly-lit cave and Thanatos said in a smooth voice to the werewolf.

'' The abduction went easier than I expected, but... ''

A pout appears on his lips, as he said in a tone like of a disappointed child.

'' I still wish that the witch didn't have to use her spell. I was looking forward to having a little " fun " with them... ''

Thanatos brought out his knife, while finishing his sentence and licks the blade in a dark-ecstasy mood. Until quickly interrupted by Wulfric, who said to the insane vampire in rudeness and disgust.

'' Save your little dark fantasies in your room will ya? It's bad enough that you have _feminine_ mannerisms. ''

Gritting his fangs in raising anger, Thanatos swiftly turns to the werewolf and holds his knife up to the werewolf's throat. Before saying in a mixed calm and dark voice with a smirk on his face.

'' At least my attitude is better than yours... All you ever do in your spare time is lazing your **s around or eat stinkin chili. ''

Rolling his eyes in boredom, Wulfric pushes the knife away from him without much force, then stretches his arms out while saying in a uncaring tone to the ticked off vampire.

'' So what? I don't care and she's NEVER said anything to me about it... ''

Wulfric looks at Thanatos with a mean smirk, as he said nastily this time to him.

'' Unlike a certain _vampire _I know. ''

Thanatos balled his left hand, while growling silently at the obnoxiously snickering werewolf, until Wulfric said with a bored yawn to him.

'' Yawn... Getting bored now, let's go see the old hag and ask her if we can see our prisoners. ''

Wulfric walks on ahead of Thanatos while saying that, then said without turning to the vampire this time, in a cheeky tone of voice.

'' Your long hair and girly make-up almost made me barf there. ''

Thanatos felt like murdering that dumb-**s of a werewolf now, that sneaky little son of a... But luckily manages to compose his rage, then puts away his knife inside his blackish-green cape and continues his walking while going about inside his mind.

_'' Say all you want punk... But one of these days, you'll have your *****y head chopped off by me! Ah calm yourself Than... For tonight is a beginning of marvellous plan and the end... for that trash of a vampire, his family and... That little abomination. ''_

A dark smug smile came onto the vampires face, as he couldn't wait for the rest of the plan to follow.

* * *

**That's all for now guys and here's one last thing: I've made a few changes near the ending of Chapter 20, like Wulfric is now ONLY a couple of inches taller than Thanatos. ^u^**

**As always thanks for reading and R:R guys. :D**

**Till next time. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I have arisen from the dead of laptop-less... Heh, sort of stupid to say that eh? ^_^'' Annnyhow. It's great to be back here on FFN and here is the awaited Chapter 22. ;)**

**Chapter 22 : Awakened in Darkness**

In a dimly lit room, with fire torches from the walls as the only source of light... Stood an old woman with long white thin hair, and wore a black dress with a black pointy hat and long black pointy shoes. A cruel grin stretched itself onto her ugly green face, with a cackle she looks down into her black caldron, which had bubbling dark purple liquid inside and... The image of a young pale-skinned vampire boy in his black and white PJ's. Curled up on the floor as he slept peacefully, whilst holding his green bear in his arms.

'' Hehehehe... Having sweet dreams in dreamland are we? Well that won't last for long 'cause by the time you wake up, your pleasant dreams... Will be pleasant NIGHTMARES! AHAHAHAH! ''

The old woman throws her head back as she evilly laughs out inside the room, and after a few minutes she soon calms down and resumes her sight back to the sleeping child when suddenly.

'' We're here WL. ''

Making a small annoyed tsk. the old woman turns around to see a casual-looking Wulfric and a calm-yet excited Thanatos coming up to her. The old woman narrows her dark purple eyes at the werewolf before her while saying in a mixture of annoyance and warning to him.

'' For the last time it's WitchyLina, not WL you furry imbecile! ''

Wulfric just blinks at WitchyLina while Thanatos snickers meanly at him, before taunting quietly to the wolf beside him.

'' Ooh you sure made her tick mutt. ''

Then out of nowhere, WitchyLina grabs and tugs at Thanatos's long grey hair tightly.

'' Ouch OW! H-Hey cu-OOOW! ''

'' And I told you before to get this waste of a growth cut off Thanatos! How un-male like. ''

WitchyLina lets go of his hair, leaving Thanatos to care for his hair and sore spot immediately. Only to stop and glare at the smirking wolf beside him.

'' Urufufu... Tick off grip on, she-he. ''

Thanatos glares heatedly at the smug werewolf, before composing himself and clears his throat a bit before setting his sight on the witch.

'' So, how's our "guests" at the moment? ''

WitchyLina's frown soon turned into a wicked smile as she replies to the vampire teen.

'' Why not observe for yourself? ''

Thanatos eyes her gesture to the cauldron and steps up to it, looks into it and a smirk of dark amusement wore itself onto his lips.

'' Interesting, that young child is still sleeping like a log... Ah! ''

Thanatos quickly pulls his head back and wipes his right cheek when he felt something wet splash onto it.

'' Chibi bat still sleep-in? Bo-ring. ''

Wulfric blows out a raspberry which made his spit land on Thanatos's cheek. Making the vampire's blood boil and when he was about to give that lazy-no excuse-of a werewolf a whip of his words.

" Pound! Pound! Pound! ''

Wulfric AND Thanatos both turned their surprised expressions to the left-hand side of the room... Which lay a metal and chained out door being multiply pounded on and then came another in-audible noise.

'' Mmf... MMMPF! Pound! Pound! ''

" SILENCE! ''

The two boys watch as a dark purple bolt hit straight on the door and all the muffling and pounding... Was no more than silence now. Wulfric and Thanatos turned their eyes back to the witch, who just acted like nothing happened and makes her black wand disappear.

'' Well the vampire child is asleep for now. You two go down and make sure that "everyone" else is there and safe. ''

" We'll make our leave then. ''

" Sure whatever. ''

So Thanatos and Wulfric both headed out and left the room, leaving WitchyLina all alone again to her devices. She makes a dark cackle and sets her eyes back inside the cauldron onto the sleeping boy.

* * *

Fatch's nose twitched a little in his sleep, then he began to yawn softly and snuggle into his bear.

'' I wonder what time it is... Can't see the time with all this dark and prison bars... Huh?! ''

Sitting up-straight in a bolt. Fatch's wide-shocked eyes scanned the cage he was in, and was inside a pitch-black void place.

'' W-What's going on here? What is this place?! ''

Flippy turns his head to Fatch as he said in a knowing tone of voice to him.

**_" You're probably dreaming Fatch... T-That could be it. ''_**

" Of course! it's only a dream. ''

Fatch looks down at his right arm, gives it a pinch, hisses in pain and close his eyes shut. He opens them up and was immediately depressed to see that NOTHING has changed, and so with a sigh and making Flippy shrink to put inside his PJ bottom pocket. Fatch gets up to his feet and walks over to the bars while looking around the completely dark void area.

'' Certainly not a dream... But a nightmare that you can't seem to awake from for no reason. Well staying in this cage isn't helping either. ''

So Fatch grabs the bars and starts to pull them with all his might, but... No matter how hard he pulls, they just won't bend an inch.

'' Grunting... Ack, why are these bars not bending? ''

Just as he was about to try again, 6 dark purple orbs suddenly appeared in front of him and after a seconds of shape-forming... Fatch was relived AND horrified at the same time to see his family here, but trapped in cages as well.

'' Guys! Are you all ok?! ''

Though feeling worried, scared and confused right now. The seven vampires nod reassuringly at Fatch, while Dusk said to him.

'' We're ok Fatch and how about you? ''

Fatch shrugs and said.

'' Well despite waking up in a strange place inside a cage in my PJ's. I'm alright Dusk, but... What's going on here? ''

Midnight looks down with uncertainty as she explained to Fatch in unknowingness.

'' None of us know Fatch. We only remember waking up in cages and being inside this pitch black place... ''

Katie frowns as she leans onto the bars as she then said.

'' We can't seem to escape this cages either and there's no other exit in this place. ''

This made Fatch feel down now and felt even worse when he sees Kyle trying not to cry, while Keira, Dawn and Lucas try their best to comfort him.

'' W-Why are we here? What's gonna... Happen to us? ''

Dawn shushes her son softly while stroking his hair (He's not wearing his cap) with her hand and said gently to him.

'' Nothing will happen sweetheart, we'll be alright. ''

Keira hugs Kyle tightly and said sweetly to him.

'' Mum's right Kyle, we'll be ok as long as we're together. ''

Kyle looks at his twin sister and despite sniffling a little, he gives her a small smile. Which made the parents smile softly at them for a moment, until Lucas wore a look of realization along with a gasp.

'' Oh Fatch! Do you know where Marco and Aquilo is? ''

He and the others look at Fatch as they anticipated for an answer from him, but only to be saddened as he shakes his head.

'' N-No I don't... But wh- "

Then out of nowhere a sound, a sound not of laughter but of cruelty, as it went echoing all around them, and making them feel a little unnerved.

'' W-Who's there? Show yourself! ''

The laughter ceases and after a moment of silence... A dark purple glowing thing appears at the left and once it clears... All the vampires eyes went wide at not at the werewolf, but at the evilly-smirking vampire teen with dark cruelty in his dark-silverfish eyes.

Fatch stares at the vampire and werewolf while going over who the heck were these two in his mind, when his father said in a low tone of shock with an underside of... Fury to it.

'' You... You're- "

'' Yes! Yes it is I Mr. Ramirez sir... ''

Thanatos giggles hysterically for a second and stops to make a mocking bow to the trapped vampires as he said said.

'' The one and only... Thanatos Acher. ''

* * *

**(Manora House)**

The whole Manora family wore horrified, sad, shocked expressions as they eyed the poor sniffling vampire teen on their coach, while Aquilo slowly rubs his back in comfort.

'' Marco... T-That's awful. ''

Aria goes over to Marco and gently places her hand on top his own, which made him glance at her sadly while Thatch places a hand on his shoulder. His decision firmly made, Joshua gets up from his seat, comes over to the four and said to them.

'' Let's go. ''

" H-Huh? ''

Marco blinks up at Joshua in mild confusion until Evie comes up, stands beside her husband and said to him with a determined attitude.

'' We're going to aid you both in rescuing the others from Thanatos. ''

Marco looks up at them with wide, glistening ruby eyes as he stuttered to them.

'' Y-You will?! ''

" Of course we will Marco. ''

Marco turns his eyes to Thatch as he gives him a smile and said warmly to him.

'' Like we said before: That's what neighbours AND friends do for each other! ''

" And we'd never turn down a cry for help. ''

Marco looks at the two vampire children to the parents and smiles in teary gratefulness while saying softly.

'' Everyone... Thank you so much! ''

The four vampires smile at him, when they noticed Aquilo's notepad.

_'' We both appreciate your help,_

_but how will we know_

_ where they are? ''_

After a minute of thinking, Joshua suggested his idea to the five.

'' How about your house? We could all go over there and investigate it. ''

Evie and the kids smile in approval as Evie said to him.

'' Good thinking, we might find some evidence that could tell us where they are! ''

" Right then! Let's go and rescue them guys. ''

Thatch was just about to go, until he stops as a hand is placed onto his shoulder.

'' Hold on Thatch, just one thing to do first. ''

Thatch glances back at Aria as he watches her take her compact, opens it up, traces the small crystals with her finger and everyone's bodies (Except Aquilo's) began to glow brightly then vanish to reveal them in their regular clothing now.

Placing her compact onto her chest, Aria said with a satisfied smile.

'' That's more like it, and now the rescuing can commence! ''

So everyone leaves the house and quickly flies straight for the Ramirez house.

* * *

**That's all for now guys and I hope this turned out ok after that long, long wait eh? ^_^'**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter, and to stay tuned for the next one. ;)**

**Thank you for R:R ^u^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's Chapter 23 guys, hope this one's alright. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 23: Shocks and Surprises**

Fatch and the younger children stared wide-eyed in at the long-haired vampire, while the older vampires stared at him with fury and nervousness in their eyes. After a minute of silence, Fatch asks his parents.

'' Dad? Mum? You know this guy? ''

Lucas, Dawn and as well as Dusk and Midnight turned their eyes to Fatch, and the parents were a little hesitant to answer him until...

'' By golly-a-ururufufu! ''

All the vampires (Including Thanatos) Looked to the other way to Midnight's cage and saw... Wulfric panting his tongue out and tail wagging as if they could almost see a big, red beating cartoon heart in his left eye. Midnight had a unnerved expression on as she slightly backs away from the cage.

" Uh... ''

Quickly composing himself, Wulfric leans on his left elbow through the small gap in the bars, looks up at Midnight with a seductive look and said in a smooth voice to her.

'' Name's Wulfric and what's yours, beautiful? ''

Dawn and Lucas were blinking in a daze, Dusk and Midnight wore oblivious looks, Katie couldn't believe NOR understand what was happening, Keira and Kyle were only blinking in confusion at them AND Thanatos wore a expression of total disbelief while his mouth hung wide open and his right eye twitching at the werewolves UNCHARASTICALLY attitude towards some teen vampire girl.

Fatch was pretty taken back himself but was most of all angry at this werewolf for eyeing his older sister like some love thing. So without any hesitance he said angrily to him.

'' Get away from my sister you slobbering fleabag! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable!? ''

Making a short, low growl in the back of his throat, Wulfric hisses back at the vampire boy.

'' Knock it off shorty, can't you see tha- ''

'' Hey, no one talks to my brother like that! ''

Wulfric quickly looks back to Midnight with wide surprised eyes, until he lowers them with a goofy grin as he said sweetly to the annoyed vampire girl.

'' Aw feeling left out? Don't worry I- ''

" ACK! ''

Wulfric then unexpectedly lands onto the floor pretty hard, and along with a _pretty _sore backside now. Wulfric growls lowly and slowly gets up as he eyes the ticked off vampire menacingly.

'' Now what the heck was THAT for!? You ruined the moment bat-she! '' ''

'' What the heck was up with you for making PUPPY EYES at some vampire girl!? ''

'' NONE of your business... Drama Queen. ''

'' What the ***l did you just cal- ''

" That's enough! ''

The arguing pair jerked their heads towards Dusk who looked pretty annoyed and not at all amused.

'' Instead of continuing your little petty arguing, how about telling us why we are here? ''

That made Thanatos glare angrily at the male vampire while Wulfric just folds his arms behind his head, exhales and said in a calm voice to Dusk.

'' Well man here's what I can tell you: Petty arguing WASN'T part of plan... ''

Wulfric lazily glances at Thanatos, while the vampire just gives him the look which clearly said " You're dead. " Before turning back to their slightly confused hostages as Katie said this time.

'' Plan? A plan for what? And why does it include us? ''

A sly-yet playful smile of dark pleasure implants itself onto Thanatos's face, as he walks over to the cage, looks down at Katie and tells her.

'' That my dear is a surprise to be looking forward to hehe... And besides... ''

Thanatos leans his face up closer to the nervous vampire child as dark-silverfish eyes stared deeply into bright ruby, as if he was seeing right into her very, very soul.

'' Surprises are the best way to start the _fun. ''_

He then quickly goes over to the other cage, to the two young twins with a joker-like crazed smile and said in giddiness to them.

'' Isn't that right kids? ''

That was the last straw for Lucas.

'' What I have to tell you now Thanatos, is that I'm not one for liking violence... ''

Thanatos looks up at Lucas while hearing him say that calmly while his eyes were closed, but then opens them up as he looks down at the vampire as he said a bit louder to him.

'' But I will not stand by and let my family get hurt by whatever you have planned! ''

This only made Thanatos raise an eyebrow at him until Fatch chirps up this time.

'' That's right and whatever you and that wolf is up to, you'll never succeed. ''

Then all of sudden, everyone sees a puff of smoke burst right in front of Thanatos and reveals to be a black scroll.

'' Well, well, well what do we have here? ''

While smiling to himself, Thanatos opens the scroll and begins to read it while everyone stares at him in wonder (Except Wulfric who's admiring Midnight LITERATLY) until they began to hear Thanatos giggle, then chuckle and finally laugh out loud as he throws his head back.

'' W-What's so funny? And what does that scroll say!? ''

Thanatos looks back down towards Dusk with a smug look and tells him in a not a big deal kind of way.

'' Oh nothing, just a _special _job for me to do for the plan is all. ''

The scroll disappears and Thanatos was just about to turn away until a young girls voice asks him.

'' Where's Marco and Aquilo? ''

Thanatos looks at Keira with a raised brow while Kyle asks him softly this time.

'' Why are they not with us? ''

Thanatos only closed his eyes, shakes his head, turns around with his back to them now and simply answers them.

'' Like I said: Surprises are the best way to start the fun. ''

That made the twins feel worried and a little frightened now, while the rest of the Ramirez family just looked at the vampire with hard eyes.

'' Well, hate to leave you everyone but this is a pretty important job. Come on m- "

" YOWCH! ''

Thanatos wears an obliviously-shocked face now as he watches the werewolf come up next to him, covering his left cheek with his hand while wearing a pure expression of shocked-disbelief. Wulfric said to Thanatos (or more likely himself) quietly.

'' She hit me with such force... ''

Thanatos was defiantly sure that Wulfric was pretty RAGING right now and was gonna quit that lovesick mode and get payback from her, and what came next was...

'' Beauty and buff combo! Man where has she been all my life!? ''

This gave Thanatos such a nauseous feeling as he looks at the widely grinning, blushing and sparkly-eyed wolf with such disgust and anger before mutters lowly to himself.

'' Oh for the hate of...! ''

Both he and Wulfric suddenly disappear from the vampires sight, and where left all alone again feeling confused and worried this time.

* * *

Marco, Aquilo and the Manora family were at the Ramirez house. The Manora's were shocked and devastated from the sight of the tragically-destruction of the Ramirez house, and once they got inside into the lobby they decided to spilt up so they can search more of the house. Marco and Evie in the first floor, Thatch and Joshua in the second floor and finally Aquilo and Aria in the third floor.

* * *

**(Marco and Evie's Search)**

**Marco was searching around the kitchen while Evie was searching in the living room, and so far there was no evidence of anything that said where they'd **taken his family... Nothing... Nothing but this stupid, weird dark red goo oozing everywhere!

Clearly finding nothing, Marco rests both of his hands on the counter, looks up sadly through the broken window and sighs sadly to himself.

_'' It'll be morning in a few hours... Why? ''_

Marco lifts his hands from the counter, turns around and hauls himself up onto it so that he was now sitting on it.

_'' Why did Thanatos take them? It's me that he wants erased from this world, not them... ''_

Marco's eyes glistens as he stares down at his feet sadly then closes them.

_'' I don't understand any of this... Hm? ''_

Marco opened his eyes as he felt something inside his right jean pocket so he reached his right hand into it, takes it out and was immediately surprised what it was.

_'' The gemstone! How'd it get in there!? It was in my robe pock- ''_

That was when a realization clicked into his brain which made him have a slight knowing look now.

_" It must've been Aria's magic... Makes sense really. ''_

Marco looks down at the tear-shaped topaz gemstone in his hands, as it sparkles prettily in crimson which made Marco smile a little as he remembered the fun times he's had with the ice demon.

_'' Those were such fun memories... I still remember the time when Aquilo was eating the toothpaste 'cause he thought it was food as well, heheh... And the time when he multiply kept on lifting up the toilet sit up and down, and had no idea what it was. ''_

Marco began to giggle softly to himself as he couldn't contain himself and after a few seconds of giggling. He calms himself and had a soft expression on his face as he looks down at the gemstone.

_'' I can't... I just can't deny it any longer. Locking up and denying my feelings, feelings f- ''_

" Marco? "

Marco makes a short started yelp as he looks up and sees Evie standing at the entrance with a curious look.

'' Are you ok? I came to see how you've got on since I've found nothing in the living room. ''

" O-Oh really huh? I found nothing here either and I'm ok thanks... ''

Marco almost began to wonder why he heard no reply from Evie until...

'' What's that you got there in your hands? ''

Marco mentally jumped up in surprise for now seeing Evie standing right next to him, and curiously eyeing the gemstone in his hands. After a second of collecting himself, Marco said to Evie.

'' Oh this... It's a gemstone that I had for a little while. ''

Evie looks at the sparkling stone for a second, then looks up at Marco with a smile and said softly to him.

'' It is pretty Marco, where'd you get it? ''

Marco stared at her for a second, then looks away from her as he lowers his eyes halfway to rest on the gemstone in his hand. Before telling her with a small smile on his lips.

'' It's a gift... Well more of a cheering up gift, but... This gemstone really means a lot to me 'cause... ''

Marco lost his trail of words as his ruby eyes began to shine along with a faint dust of a blush on his face. Which CLEARLY gave Evie the idea what he was on about so with a playful look she finishes for him playfully.

'' It's from a girl that you really, really like? ''

That brought Marco back to reality as he looks directly at her now, and stutters to her while in a bit of a fluster.

'' W-W-Wha? No, NO! I-I-It's not like t-that... Uh, heh... ''

Evie only looks at him sweetly as she then asks him with slightly-teasing curiosity.

'' Then what's with that blush on your face? ''

Marco hadn't noticed that he was blushing so after composing himself a little, he then begins to explain softly to Evie.

'' It's not from a girl, it's from... Aquilo. ''

Evie's playful attitude immediately drops as it was replaced with mild surprise from hearing the gemstone was from the white demon.

'' Aquilo? ''

Marco gave her a nod and looks out in front of him as he began to explain to her.

'' Yeah... To be honest with you Evie. When I first met Aquilo, I wasn't really _that_ comfortable with him at first, due to a few personal reasons... But after a "certain night" and getting to know him. I realised that by not through voice nor feeling, but through his actions that Aquilo is really a caring and sweet guy. ''

Evie sees a tender, thoughtful look sew itself onto the teen vampire's face, as he then admits to her with a small, soft smile.

'' I believe that Aquilo has that... Special way to befriend those around him, and... I, also... ! ''

Now realizing what he was saying, Marco shakes his head and forces out a laugh as he apologises to Evie.

'' Haha, w-what the heck was I blabber on there huh? Sorry about that Evie...? ''

Marco felt a gently hand placed onto his back and sees the vampire woman giving him a soft look, as she then said sweetly to him.

'' No need to apologise sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with admitting your feelings about your friend. ''

Marco couldn't help but think that there was a bit MORE behind Evie's expression and words, but decides to shrug it off and gets off the counter and onto his feet and puts the gemstone back into his jean pocket.

'' L-Let's go see how the others are doing, shall we? ''

Evie watches Marco head straight outta the kitchen and to the stairs, and smiles whilst shaking her head and quickly moves to follow him.

* * *

**(Thatch and Joshua's Search)**

_" Sigh... There's nothing suspicious-looking here so far, despite all this weird goo stuff. ''_

Thatch was checking out the rooms while Joshua was checking out the bedrooms, and there was no evidence so far. Thatch came out of the music room and sighed when he spots his father coming out of room, which had a black door with a red musical note on the front with bat wings at each side (Which is Katies room). Thatch quickly goes up to his fathers side and asks him with hope and curiosity mixed together.

'' Did you find anything Dad? ''

Unfortunately, Joshua sighs and frowns at his son as he tells him.

'' Afraid not Thatch, how about you? ''

That made Thatch feel a little disappointed as he lowers his eyes sadly, while saying to his father.

'' We've searched nearly all the rooms on this floor so far, yet still nothing but this oozing-goo stuff. ''

Joshua made a soft "Mm" sound in response as he readjusts his square glasses before he tells his son.

'' Nearly all of them except for that room there. ''

Thatch looks over to where his father was pointing and sees a room with a light black door which had a small, bold crimson M on it with bat wings at each side of it (Which is Marco's room, btw). They both went over to it, open it and look inside the goo-walled oozing bedroom. Though feeling bad for what has happened to the Ramirez's home, the two began their search in the bedroom and while Joshua was checking under the bed.

'' Hey dad, check this out. ''

Joshua turns his head to face his son and was surprised to see him with a flat cardboard box, so he goes over and kneels down in front of him while looking at the box.

'' Where'd you find this cardboard box Thatch? ''

" I found it underneath this crimson wardrobe. ''

Joshua then spots some writing on the front made by crayon and begins to read it.

'' My Cool Collection-Marco R... Wait a sec, Marco Ramirez? ''

Joshua looks up to his sons equally surprised face, until a smile takes over it as Thatch said with a bit of curious excitement.

'' I didn't know Marco had a collection, I wonder what it is. ''

Unable to contain himself, Thatch opens up the box and both he and Joshua, were surprised at what they were seeing. Inside were a lot of different kinds of adorable animal hats. Thatch had a bright grin on his face as he picks up a black hat while looking at it.

'' Wow! Look at all these animal hats, they're neat! ''

Joshua examines the frog hat in his hand and lets out a soft chuckle.

'' They certainly are nice, I've never seen so many animal hats before... ''

They continue their little hat-examining moment, until...

'' Hey, have you boys fo- Oh! ''

Thatch and Joshua both turn their heads to the doorway, and see Evie standing there with a surprised expression, and Marco... Who had a PRETTY bright blushing face which clearly had two words written ALL over it: "Embarrassment" and "Flustered".

In a sudden blink of an eye, Marco bolts up to the two and spoke in such a FLUSTERED manner!

'' I-I-I-I- WHA-WHA-WHA-WHERE DI-DOOAAH!- ''

'' SHH! Hush Marco, calm down it's alright... ''

Evie rubs both of Marco's arms in her best attempt to calm his nerves and fortunately, it does calm him so with only leaving a scared and humiliated expression on now.

Joshua reassures the teen vampire softly.

'' There's nothing to be embarrassed of Marco, this is a great collection you have here. ''

All of Marco's humiliation replaced itself with a clearly surprised expression, as his eyes widened at the man vampire.

'' R-Really? You really mean that? ''

'' Of course! ''

Marco looks down to see Thatch standing right beside him, holding his favourite black cat hat and smiles brightly at him as he tells him happily.

'' You collect some pretty neat animal hats! I have a collection as well, a collection of... ''

Thatch pauses as he giggled a little and then said to the teen vampire.

'' Cute quacky ducks. ''

Marco stares at Thatch for about a minute, then a look of excited happiness spreads over into a grin, as he looks at Thatch with sparkling ruby eyes.

'' REALLY?! ''

But only to realise that he acted a bit TOO excited there so after calming himself down a bit, he then said in a calmer-but excited tone of voice.

'' That's awesome! I always thought that rubber ducks were cool, but I never got round to look at them. ''

After putting the hat back into the box, Joshua stands to his feet, gives a hearty pat on Marco's back as he said heartily to him.

'' We're both happy to see that you two have a little something in common, right love? ''

Evie made a soft "Mm-hm" sound in response to her husband. Marco looks at Joshua, Evie and at Thatch each, before making a soft smile and went to himself.

_'' It's still hard to imagine that there would be other creatures, who would like cute un-creaturely stuff as well. But... I'm so relieved and happy at the same time now. ''_

* * *

**(Aquilo and Aria's Search)**

The two were on the third floor, which was the library room and Aquilo was looking at all the oozing books when he suddenly hears a cry of frustration.

'' This won't do. This just won't do at ALL! ''

Aquilo slowly turned his head to the right as he sees Aria's Star Compact glowing and a couple of items appears in her hands. A mini science container in her left hand and a ice-lolly stick in her right. Aquilo watches Aria as she uses the ice-lolly stick to take a small sample of the dark red goo, puts the sample into the container and screws the lid back on.

After putting the container away inside her blue ribbon, Aria cups both of her hands around the compact, closes her eyes and in a few seconds... The stone on the front began to glow bright white, then the whole house after and after a wave of blinding light. All the goo, smoke, and damage to the house was COMPELETY gone! like it was never ruined in the first place.

A satisfied expression shows itself on the young vampires face, as she placed her hands on her hips and said in a approved tone of voice.

'' Ah, that's more like it... Huh? ''

Aria turns around to see Aquilo standing beside her as he looks at her blankly, while having his head tilted slightly. Thinking that Aquilo was wondering what she's doing, Aria begins to explain to him.

'' I was just so annoyed from seeing this house so messed up, that I used my compact to mend it and clean it. After taking a small sample of the goo for evidence since there's nothing else around here. ''

After a few more seconds of staring, Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to her.

_'' That thing on your chest..._

_What is that? ''_

Aria looks down at her chest and realises what he's talking about.

'' This here? ''

Aria removes her Star Compact and holds it in her hand as she shows him it, whilst explaining to him.

'' This is my compact. I call it The Star Compact Mirror (Or Star Compact for short), I used it to help out others, fix things or simply for fun. ''

Aquilo looks at the compact blankly then writes on his notepad and shows her it.

_'' How powerful, is your compact_

_Aria? ''_

Aria looks back at her compact and shrugs as she tells the demon with uncertainty.

'' I don't really know Aquilo, I'm not sure how powerful this is... ''

Aria then noticed Aquilo's stare on her compact and with a smile, she extends her hand out to him slightly and asks him.

'' You wanna hold it? I don't mind. ''

Aquilo looks at her blankly for a second, before lowering his eyes back down to her Star Compact outstretched to him in her hand. Slowly, Aquilo raised his hand and slowly moves it over to touch the compact and once his finger tips touches the front crystal...

The crystal immediately glows a bright white and the demon's eyes began to glow pure white, while SHOCKINGLY widening as well. Aria was in such great shock from what she is seeing, but immediately brings her compact away from him, only to see that it made no difference.

Aria quickly clips the compact back onto her chest, goes up to the still demon and shakes him by the arm while calling out to him.

'' Aquilo? Aquilo can you hear me? Are you ok? Aquilo!? ''

Aquilo remains unaffected by her callings as he was deeply, DEEPLY inside the strange trance-like state..

* * *

_" BEEZEZZEZEZE "_

_" You fools! Look what has become of my experiment! ''_

_" I-It wasn't my fault! Vampy here was the one who found that stupid rock! ''_

_'' Hey! You were the one who STOLE it off me and DROPPED it into the cauldron in the first place Fleabag! ''_

_'' I was only having a little fun man and I only dropped it by accident! Have you got no sense of humour at all? ''_

_" GrrrroooowwwwllllAAALLLL... ''_

_" AH! Hey watch it ugly! ''_

_'' It's no use in trying to tame him like this, you both get that thing into the room now! ''_

_'' S-Seriously!? Aw... Fine, let's get freaky here put to sleep. ''_

_" HIIIISSSSSsssssssssAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ''_

_" ... "_

* * *

" ... uilo... Quilo... AQUILO! ''

The white glow fades away from the demons eyes and Aquilo now sees Aria, along with Thatch, Evie, Joshua and Marco now, looking at him with expressions of pure worry. Marco steps forward to Aquilo, placed both hands on his shoulders and asks him with such worried concern.

'' Are you ok Aquilo? Are you hurt!? ''

Aquilo looks down at the worried vampire teen blankly and slowly shook his head, which made him and the others sigh in relief to know he wasn't in any pain. Evie looks at Aquilo with such a look of relief.

'' Thank goodness you're alright honey. ''

Joshua nods in agreement with her and tells him.

'' We all came up here to see how you two got on, and found you in such a state Aquilo. ''

Aquilo looks at Joshua blankly then lowered his eyes to the floor beneath him. Thatch turns to look at Aria beside him and frowns from seeing her look so sad and guilty, so Thatch wraps his arm around her shoulders and asks her softly in concern.

'' You ok Aria? It wasn't your fault and Aquilo's not hurt in anyway. ''

Aria looked up at Thatch and did feel a little better by his sincere reassuring words, and said softly to him.

'' Thank you Thatchy, but... I still have no idea what had happened. I only let Aquilo have a closer look of my compact and once he touched it, the compact begin to glow brightly along with his eyes... ''

Aria looks up at Aquilo with a curious-yet anticipated look as she asks him.

'' Aquilo, can you tell us what happened while you were in that state? ''

The other four vampires soon turned to the demon with awaiting expressions, while Aquilo just looks at them all blankly and looks down at the floor for a second.

Till finally he slowly lifts up his notepad and pen and just as he was about to write his answer...

'' Ah there you all are. ''

Aquilo hears horrified gasps from the four vampires and when he slowly turns around to look behind him. There was Thanatos, standing a few metres away from them, wearing a happy-dark smile while looking at them with menacing sadistic eyes.

'' I had a feeling you all be here... Heheh. ''

* * *

**That's all for now and suspenseful ending there, don't ya think? ^u^**

**I apologise for the slow updating due to classes in college and working at placement on Fridays.**

**I appreciate your patience as always guys and stay tuned for next chappie. ;D**

**Thanks for R:R :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's Chapter 24, hope it's ok enough though... Enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 24: Origins of The Ice Demon... **

Aquilo stares at the menacing vampire while the Manora's were shocked and a little nervous and as for Marco... He was just simply HORRIFIED to see him! Thanatos now wore an expression of mock hurtfulness, as he said to the group sadly.

'' Aw come on, no need for sour faces... ''

All hurtfulness quickly evaporated from his face, as a look of dark excitement takes over it along with a voice of sadistic giddiness.

'' Not for the wonderful, FABOULUS time we'll have! ''

This made the Manora's look a little confused now as Joshua said to the vampire teen with a firm voice.

'' A wonderful, fabulous time? What in the world do you mean? ''

Then Evie asks the teen vampire with a hint of worry and desperation.

'' And what about Marco's family? Where are they? What have you done to them!? ''

Thanatos just looks at them while they all anxiously awaited answers from him. Only. Unexpectedly... Thanatos began to laugh a bit loudly which made them look at him with confused expressions. Thatch couldn't stand this any longer so he asks the vampire boldly.

'' What's so funny? Answer our questions! ''

Thanatos's loud laughter begins to decrease as he calms down, looks at the group with a childish expression and tells them playfully.

'' I swear I've NEVER seen vampires quite as nosey as you before... What I am about to tell you isn't an answer, but a question! Two questions to be precise and the first one is for... ''

Thanatos pretended to act all indecisive for a second then stops as he points his index finger at Aria and said with a decided grin.

'' Aria Manora! ''

Aria was quite shocked to hear that Thanatos has a question for her, but remains cautious as the teen started to slowly make his way over to her. But only to stop as Thatch came up to him and warns him.

'' Don't you dare try to hurt Aria, I won't let you come an- "

Unfortunately Thatch's bold-brave voice had immediately turned into silence, as Thanatos whipped out a knife from inside his cape and holds it up just a few inches away from the vampire child's nose. Thanatos ignores the shocked gasps from the three vampires, and instead smiles in a sickly-sweet way at the silent child and said to him.

'' My gosh what a chirpy little tongue you have... Better than to be a _mime_, huh? ''

Thatch looks up and narrows his eyes at him without saying anything.

'' No if you and the rest don't mind. I have a question for that young girl there... So scram! ''

Thatch just glances at his parents to his girlfriend and with a bit of reletunce, Thatch quickly moves out of Thanatos's way and stays with his parents. Feeling satisfied, Thanatos puts his knife away back into his cape, walks over to Aria and kneels down in front of her.

Aria looks at him with no fear while Thanatos puts on a kind smile and begins to ask her his question.

'' Ok Missy here's my question... Did you use your Star Mirror Compact to fix up this house? ''

That question caught Aria off guard 'cause how in the world did he KNOW about the compact!?

But none the less Aria answers his question.

'' Y-Yes, I did... But how do you know? ''

Thanatos giggles at her and taps his nose with his index finger while saying giddily to her.

'' I have my ways my dear. Now then. ''

Thanatos rose up to his feet, scans around the room and spots Marco with his back turned to him which... Made Thanatos grin widely to himself as he calls out heartily to the vampire teen.

'' Second question for Marco Ramirez. ''

Seeing Marco flinch made Thanatos snicker meanly as he slowly walks over to him, and when he stops in front of him he asks the nervous teen sweetly.

'' Nice to see you again Marcy, ready for my question? ''

Marco looks up at the vampire's eyes nervously but gives him a nod for his answer. Which made Thanatos smile in approval.

'' Great! Well... ''

Thanatos slowly began to lean his face in closer to Marco's, which made the poor thing frightened and shake un-visibly. Until he goes over to Marco's ear and slowly began to speak in a hushed, quiet whisper which made shiver.

'' My question is, that tonight... ''

Marco began to wonder why the vampire stopped speaking when he sees him disappear in a blur, and... Now hears cuffing sounds from behind him!

'' You're mine! ''

Marco was shocked and horrified to see Thanatos standing right behind him, and cuffed his hands from behind! The Manora's were shocked and worried for the held-hostage teen while Aquilo stood in a fighting stance.

Thanatos snickers and said with a smug look.

'' I have to admit that was a little TOO easy for me. ''

'' Let Marco go! ''

Thanatos looks up towards Aria who she, her family and Aquilo looked prepared for whatever he had planned next. Thanatos simply shrugs and replies to her casually.

'' Ok, I'll let him go... ''

Thanatos goes up to them and back behind Marco in a blur, which shocked the four vampires and once Aria snaps out of it...

'' My compact! Where- ''

'' Looking for this? ''

Aria looks up and was shocked to see Thanatos holding her COMPACT in his right hand. Just how in the world did he manage to do that!?

Thanatos snickers at the nervous-yet angry looking vampires and said to them while examining the compact in his hand.

'' I appreciate our nice chat and all, but... ''

He opens the compact and said to the slight-uneasy vampires with a small smile.

'' I think it's time for a nice sleep. ''

Thanatos activates the compact and out appears dark silver rings to trap the vampires around their arms and waist, then gives them such a nasty shock that with pained cries they collapsed to the ground unconscious.

'' Everyone! What did you d- ''

Unfortuantely a gag appears and ceases his speaking as only muffled-inaudible noises came out. Thanatos hushes the petrified vampire in his grasp.

'' Hush, Hush... You'll wake th-Yikes! ''

Thanatos dodges an attack from the ice demon as he still held Marco in his grasp, but before Thanatos could catch his breath, Aquilo kept on targeting him as he tries to dodge them and after about five minutes of this charade.

'' Ok... This is... Getting... Old! ''

Aquilo ceases his attacking which gave Thanatos the chance to stop where he is and grins at the demon as an idea forms into his brain. He began to taunt the ice demon.

'' Why'd you stopped? Out of breath to save... Your _Trash_? ''

Marco's eyes went wide in horror as he realises what Thanatos is planning so he turns his eyes to the ice demon and TRIES to warn him.

'' Mmph! Mmm! MmmmmmMMPH! ''

But it was no use as he watches Aquilo run straight for them and before he could touch them... He stood frozen and still, like a statue. Tears of guilt and sorrow began to well up in his ruby eyes and closes them as he began to make muffled-up sobs.

'' Aw there, there Marco. Don't cry... ''

Marco opens up his tear-filled eyes as he glanced at Thanatos, while he whispers softly in his ear.

'' A good old rest always doe the trick... ''

Then out of nowhere, Marco feels a sharp pain in the side of his throat and slowly... His vision begins to turn black as his eyes slowly slid shut, into unconsciousness.

* * *

" Ugh... Oooh... ''

Marco groaned a little, as he began to open up his eyes and when his vision clears up, he was shocked to find himself not in his house, but inside a dark, stone-walled room and when he tried to get up. He was even MORE shocked to find himself chained into the wall.

'' W-What's going on here? Why am I chained... ! ''

That was when he remembered something... Thanatos! He must've been the one who knocked him unconscious, took him to this place AND chained him to the wall, and it's probably a good bet that he took the Manora's and Aquilo as well. Who knows what evil scheme he's got planned for them and his family. Now fuelled with sudden determination, Marco begins to tug on the chains on his arms and ankles with all his might... But unfortunately, he couldn't break lose from them, no matter how hard he pulls on them.

Marco finally stops the tugging and pulling, hangs his head low and lowers his eyes in hopelessness.

_" It's no good, I can't break free from these chains... What am I- ''_

" Huh? ''

Marco was then VERY shocked to see a sort of oval shape take form on the stoned-wall at the left, then it pushed forward and slides over slightly to the right like an electronic door. Marco's expression of shock quickly turns into a mixture of shock and fear as he sees Thanatos, walking out, stops and turns to face him and gives him a sweet smile as he greets him.

'' Good morning Marco. I'm very glad to see you awake, had a nice sleep? ''

Marco was speechless at first but quickly snaps out of it, looks up at the vampire with a firm look and tries to sound fearless and firm.

'' W-Why am I chained to the wall? And where's is everyone? W-What did you do- ''

" Shush! Shush, shush... ''

Thanatos shushes him while he placed his index finger on Marco's lips, and then said in a relaxing-sweet voice to him.

'' No need for all that frantic question and tension... Especially when we're about to have "Special Fun". ''

Marco gives Thanatos a confused look while the vampire removes his finger from his lips, then Marco replies in slight confusion and weariness.

''Special Fun?"... What kind of fun? ''

Thanatos giggles in excitement, does a twirl and answers him.

'' Why, a special fun for just you AND me! ''

With a snap of his fingers, a puff of smoke suddenly bursts inside the room and as Marco coughs a little, the fog begins to clear and what he sees made him surprised. There hanging from the stone ceiling was a 50 inch flat-screen television, PURELY made of stone and the screen was blank.

Marco's expression made Thanatos laugh out loud from the hilarity 'cause he looked SO priceless when he saw the stone TV. Once composed he said whilst flicking away a tear to the chained-up vampire teen.

'' Boy I-Heh- Swear that you can be SO funny at times. Anyone ever tell you that? ''

Marco snaps outta his daze, turns to look at Thanatos with a face of mixed up annoyance and confusion, as he asks his captor.

'' Quit all the games Thanatos! Tell me what's going on already! And where are the others? ''

Thanatos makes a "Tsk-in" sound of annoyance while giving him an annoyed look and said lowly to Marco.

'' Sigh... Fine! If you're _that _desperate to know... ''

Thanatos reached into his cape, takes out of what appears to be a remote control, press the button on it and the screen on the TV flickers to life... Revealing Aquilo unfrozen and was now trapped inside a cage. Marco was shocked at first then horrified as he now sees an ugly witch go up to Aquilo. Marco turns to Thanatos and demands frantically.

'' W-What's happening to Aquilo? W-Who is that witch!? WHERE'S- ''

" Be quiet *****t! Just shut up and watch the screen will ya? ''

Marco didn't say another to the slowly-raging vampire, and instead turns his sight to the screen, while praying for everyone... And Aquilo to be alright.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

WitchyLina had a pleased look on her ugly greened-skinned face as examined the caged demon before her, and said with smug cruelty.

'' Heheh. At last we meet... _Demon. _You know who I am? ''

Aquilo stared at the witch blankly for a second and slowly shakes his head. He would've wrote in response to her, but he didn't have his notepad and pen with him anymore. Witchylina wore a look of knowing, shakes her head slightly with a scoff and said coolly to him.

'' Heh, thought you wouldn't... ''

WitchyLina did a slight bow to the demon and introduced herself to him.

'' I am WitchyLina, the witch of all things spooky... ''

She stood up straight again and said with an evil expression this time.

'' And I know you, Aquilo... ALOT more than you think. ''

Aquilo tilt his head blankly at her which made her cackle to herself, and said with shake of her head.

'' Your expression is that of a young child's, you have little to no knowledge of anything nor anyone around you! But lucky for you... That won't last for much longer. ''

Aquilo continues to stare blankly at WitchyLina, while she claps her hands a few times and smoke came bursting from behind her... To reveal Fatch inside a cage. Fatch had a confused face at first, but confusion turned into HUGE relief once he sees the ice demon.

'' Aquilo! Boy am I glad to see you! Are you ok? ''

Aquilo made a slow nod in response to him, which made Fatch sigh mentally in relief from knowing he wasn't hurt. Only for WitchyLina to ruin the moment as she said in poisoned-sweetness to the two.

'' My, what a _sickeningly-_sweet moment. ''

Fatch looks at her with a scowl and hissed to her.

'' Who are you witch? ''

Witchylina smirks at him, goes over to his cage and said in a simple tone of voice.

'' WitchyLina's my name, brat. ''

Witchlina added some malice to the "brat" bit of the sentence, then Fatch said with some cheek to her this time.

'' Well _Witchy-Lina, _answer me this: Where are we? Why are we here? And what are you planning to do to us!? ''

WitchyLina waited for him to finish his frantic-questioning, and as soon as he did she folds her arms behind her back and begins to answer him.

'' Here's your three answers to your questions. 1: You're all in my own pleasant, dark, spooky little home world. 2: I only needed a few of you here. 3: My plan _only _consists of you, that demon and... Your brother with the ridiculous-looking curled bangs. ''

Curled bangs... Marco! Fatch looks around the room while he asked the witch for the whereabouts of his brother.

'' Marco!? Where is he? ''

WitchLina only made a soft "Hmm" sound then said uncaringly to him as she flicked her right wrist at him.

'' In another room with one of my lackeys... That waste-growth of a vampire asked for your brother for himself, 'cause of his "Special" plans for him. But that's not important here. ''

'' Wai-What? You mean Thanatos? What does he-Ouch! ''

Fatch let out a pained cry as he slapped his hand onto the side of his neck, and rubs the sore spot while wondering what the HECK just BIT him there! When he suddenly sees a small flying thing land onto the open palm of the witch's hand, then turned into a puff a smoke to reveal a small bottle with crimson liquid inside.

Fatch was confused now as he asked the witch, while eyeing the bottle in her hand.

'' What the? I-Is that... My...? ''

With a cruel snicker, WitchyLina fully grasps the bottle in her hand and answers the child while eyeing the bottle.

'' Yes. This is indeed a sample of your blood. ''

'' But, why? ''

" Oh no _special _reason. I take a sample of all sorts of blood samples and keep them as you folk would say... A collection. And to be honest... ''

WitchyLina leans her face down to the child's and softly said with glee to him.

'' Yours is by far the MOST. POWERFUL sample that I've collected so far. ''

Fatch lowered his eyebrow at her as he said with a low tone of disbelief.

'' Really? My blood is _that _powerful? ''

" Of course! ''

WitchyLina brings her face back away from his and explains to him.

'' You see I have a "Special" way to sense the powers, strengths and agility from a sample of one's fluid, and from yours here. It's... Is PRETTY special! ''

Fatch could hardly BELIEVE of what he was hearing... HE has SPECIAL blood!? His vampire powers are MORE powerful than he imagined them to be!? NO! No it can't be, he was just a regular vampire like his family and the rest... But although... He had to admit that he was only a LITTLE stronger and faster than his family, and a few other vampires he's met...!

Quickly snapping outta that daze, Fatch looks up fiercely at the witch and demands firmly to her.

" I don't care about my own blood! What are you planning to do to Aquilo!? ''

WitchyLina faked a look of realization, while snapping her fingers and answers the child.

'' Oh yes! Young Aquilo here... Well, you see... ''

WitchyLina turned her back to Fatch, walks up to Aquilo's cage, stops and said in almost monotone voice to the vampire child without looking at him.

'' Before I tell you, first answer me this... When you first met Aquilo, did you every have any bad thoughts towards him? ''

" W-What...? ''

WitchyLina glanced over her shoulder to meet his confused-taken back expression.

'' Strange? Mysterious? Creepy? Unnerving? Un-normal? Freaky!? ''

Them last words brought Fatch rage as he then shouted loudly at her.

'' NO! I admit Aquilo was strange at first but he's a good guy. And just because there are no other demons like him, doesn't mean that he's a freak! ''

Fatch's unexpected answer was hearing WitchyLina laugh out of nowhere, and once composed she said with a hint of pity in her voice.

'' You young ones are so pitifully naïve these days... Be that way if you wish, but answer me this. ''

WitchyLina turned sideways to Fatch and asks him this.

'' Do you want to know where Aquilo came from? 'Cause I have the VERY info about it. ''

Aquilo's animal ears twitched from hearing her say that, while Fatch gave her a pretty SHOCKED look and said slowly to her.

'' Y-You know... Where Aquilo came from? ''

WitchyLina cackled and said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

'' Course I do and from the looks of you two, it's a yes then... Well.. ''

Her arrogance was replaced with a dark expression as she gazes upwards and begins to tell the two the origins of Aquilo.

'' Some time ago. I was struck with a plan, a plan which I thought was so perfect and creative that I WitchyLina would have NO trouble of! And that plan was... ''

She glanced towards Aquilo and with an secretive-dark evil smirk she said.

'' To create a powerful creature. ''

Fatch gasped in shock from hearing that, while Aquilo blankly looks at her as she continued to tell them.

'' So I gathered a few _special _ingredients to make the perfect creature-No... A powerful and loyal minion! A minion so powerful that it couldn't be stopped no matter the attack and element, so loyal that it look up and worship me and not stab me behind the back, and also... To feel absolutely nothing at all! ''

Fatch remained wide-eyed and speechless as she then said.

'' And when I was so, so very close to achieving that goal to create an artificial being. It went all into foil as two bumbling imbeciles made slight... ''

WitchyLina shudders in disgust and anger then finally said.

'' "Errors" to my experiment so I had to adjust it a little and rework it again. But... When I checked on it later... It was gone. ''

A moment of slience took place, until the witch inhaled some breath through her nose and said with a hint of satisfaction to the vampire child.

'' So there you have it, unbelievable I know but it's the truth. ''

" That is so... HORRIBLE! ''

WitchyLina was sort of taken back by the child's angry outburst as he then continued on to her.

'' That's one of the cruellest things I've EVER heard in my life! Making your own little puppet just to do your sick work!? That's cruel and unusual punishment! ''

Fatch hangs his head down as he pants a little now then without looking up, he said lowly to the witch.

'' Have you got... Not a single shred of sympathy nor remorse for your actions? ''

'' What in the world are you mopping about? This experiment here is nothing but an unfeeling-ignorant animal s- ''

'' HE IS NOT! ''

Fatch looks back up at her with hard ruby eyes filled with fury as he objects to her.

'' He is not ignorant, he is not an animal and he is not a THING to prod with! He is... Aquilo "

Fatch's eyes soften as he turns his sight to Aquilo, while saying passionately to the witch.

'' The ice demon, the guy who expresses himself by not through words but through his actions, and that always made everyone feel good and happy around him... Just like my family and I, and although not by expression... I KNOW with all my belief that Aquilo has feelings and is smiling right now... from within his heart. ''

Fatch smiles warmly at the expressionless demon and said softly to him.

'' Aquilo... I thank you for being born and you're perfect the way you are, and... To show my and everyone's appreciation... How would you... ''

Fatch pauses for just about a minute before wearing a big sunny grin and asks the demon warmly.

'' How'd you like to be part of the family? ''

Aquilo tilts his head at Fatch while staring blankly and after a second of silence... WitchyLina bursts into a HOWLING fit of laughter.

'' HAHAHAHAHA! Be part of my family!? HAHAHAHAHA! What a load of pointless-waste of use of words! ''

Fatch scowled and growls at the cruel witch, and when she finally composes herself she calls out loudly.

'' Wulfric! ''

Then in a blink of an eye. There stands the werewolf right beside her and with a calm posture said coolly to her.

'' You called? ''

WitchyLina smiled evilly as she orders the wolf.

'' Take our _demon _guest to the "room" where I shall soon attend to. ''

'' Righty-o then. ''

With that said, Wulfric walks over to Aquilo's cage, grabs onto the bars with both hands and began to push it down and out of the room without much of a fuss. Fatch went all frantic and panic now.

'' Aquilo! NO! I gotta get outta here! ''

Fatch began pulling on the bars with all his might, tries to squeeze through them in bat-form but no matter how hard he pulled and squeezed. There was no change to the bars. WitchyLina snickered meanly and said to the child.

'' Hehe. No use into trying to break free brat, them bars are full proof! ''

Fatch hisses at her and said with non-fail in his voice.

'' I'm not gonna give up and let you hurt him! ''

" Such bold-determined words you say, but not at all needed so sorry to say... ''

WitchyLina gives him a wicked grin and said evilly to him.

'' You're no longer a use to us! ''

So with a snap of her fingers, Fatch disappears in a puff of smoke and with a satisfied smirk. WitchyLina turns and quickly heads to the room where the two are going to...

* * *

" Beep! ''

" What tha!? Hey! ''

Marco looks up in shock and anger at Thanatos who seemed unaffected by his remark, blinks at him and said in a simple tone.

'' What? I was getting bored watching that lame soap opera, and going to put on a better channel to watch. ''

Marco was gobsmacked at him.

'' B-B-But-You can't-I-Don't turn of-''

" Oh shut up already prep, I'm the boss here! ''

Marco stared at him for a second, then looks back down with a huff while Thanatos switches to a different channel. One with a count down feature on it. Thanatos smiles and sits down on a magically-appearing chair and said to his chained-guest.

'' Now lean back and relax doll 'cause what you're about to see... Is a favourite film of mine called "A Trip Down Memory Lane". ''

* * *

**That's all for now guys. :)**

**Not much to say though. except thank you for reading and awaiting as usual. ^u^**

**R:R ^u~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 guys and just to warn you all know... This will be a pretty sad/darkish ch. :( **

**Two more things: A made up song of mine is here and sung by Marco himself, and Spanish talk with translations at end of Ch. ;)**

**Chapter 25: Memories of The Past and a Secret**

Marco glanced up at him in confusion. He never heard nor don't remember a film called "A Trip Down Memory Lane", and when he looks back at the screen as it reached to 1 and what he saw next... Made his ruby eyes widen in shock, disbelief and horror!

* * *

_Marco ran up to him, snatched the book away from his grip as he holds to his chest and hung his head down low. Aquilo only looks at him blankly as Marco now asks him quietly in disbelief._

'' W-Why?... Why did he have to send you here? I-I told him that I was going to do it tonight. ''

Then Marco looks up at him with a horrified face as he loudly asks Aquilo.

'' IS IT BECAUSE HE THINKS I'M A LIAR? WHY DID HE SEND ONE OF HIS OWN GOONS TO CHECK ON ME LIKE THIS? ''

Aquilo just faintly shake his head at him, but Marco only ran around him and pushes him out of his bedroom as he now says hysterically to him.

'' Not going to say anything huh? Well tell your boss this, I'm DOING it TONIGHT and that's the FREAKIN TRUTH! ''

_*Bleep! Bleep!*_

'' Will. you. just... ''

Marco looks up at him angrily as he now shouts at him.

'' QUIT ALL THE GAMES ALREADY!? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! ''

*Bleep! Bleep!*

'' W-Why did you have to THROW away my ONLY chance to make things BETTER!? ''

* * *

Marco's eyes were wide in terror and his mouth was open and quivering slightly, as he watched what was NOT a movie... But a film of HIS. OWN. MEMORIES! Marco quickly turned his eyes to the TV-glued vampire next to him and said in a tone of disbelief and terror to him.

'' T-T-This isn't a film... These are MY MEMORIES! Why-Wha-How... Why- "

" Bor-ING! ''

Marco watches Thanatos pressing a button on the controller which made the screen go fast in reverse, until he asks him with a slight tone of worry this time.

'' W-What are you doing? ''

Thanatos glanced down at Marco then back up to the screen and said in a chilled-out tone of voice to him.

'' Rewinding. To the more _better _bits. ''

A sadistic smile sew itself onto Thanatos's face, while Marco looks at him with a nervous and frightened expression before looking back to the screen. Once it stopped... Marco was even MORE shocked to see that this memory was not from his move, but from his childhood!

* * *

Here lies a town, a town with not very bright illumination from the sun so it always had a sunset-ish sky in the day time while the night time is a regular night sky with only a few stars and a moon which is always crescent-shaped. This town is an ALL vampire place which has very few other creature residents, and as for the towns residents... Most of them were not... _So _friendly with their neighbours or newcomers, but luckily there IS decent, good-hearted creatures but only a few of them though.

For instance, in the town where a small park and playground is, is a small vampire family known as the Ramirez family. Two adult vampires were the parents as they sat on the park bench while happily watching their 3 children playing. Their eldest son of 17, who was happily pushing his adorable-bubbly little 4 year old sister on the swing while she giggled and was having the time of her life.

Then there's her 4 year old twin brother who was in the sandbox making a huge sandcastle, and once he put the little green flag on top he smiled with glee as he admired his masterpiece.

'' Yay! I did it! I can't wait to show it to them. ''

'' I wanna give you a push on the swing Dusk! ''

The young vampire child turned to see his twin sister Midnight, who had short red bangs with a black stripe in them and white short hair at the back. She wore an adorable knee length dress which was black with red frills at the ends with a red bow tied around her waist and black tights with shiny black boots with a red underside. She was eagerly offering to push their older brother on the swing now, who just gave her an unsure look.

" Me? You sure sis? ''

Their older brother, Dusk had black hair which was chopped short like moons with two small red strands on his forehead, and four other stripes towards the bottom of his hair. He wore a spiked choker and a dark blue hooded sweat shirt with a white skull on the front, black jeans that were torn at the bottom with two chains crossing each other, and grey sneakers.

'' Yes! it's your turn to have fun Dusk. Come on! Please. ''

Midnight goes over to Dusk, tugs on him by his hand while he glanced uncertainly at his parents who just smiled sweetly at him. Finally making up his mind, Dusk allowed Midnight to pull him over to the swing, sits himself down onto the seat while she goes behind him.

'' You still sure Middy? I am a _little _bigger than you. ''

Midnight nods her head with certainly and said sweetly to him.

'' Sure I am Dusk, I want you to have fun too. ''

That made Dusk go awe inside from the sweetness his little baby sister was being to him, she's always like that to her family. After saying that he was ready, Midnight puts her little hands out and pushes him with all her little might and manages to push Dusk a little on the swing (With a little help from him of course).

'' Hahaha! this is fun sis. ''

Midnight giggled from seeing her older brother having fun.

'' Hehe, knew you'd like it. ''

After a couple of minutes, Dusk gets off the swing as their parents came over to them. Their mother Dawn had long snowy white hair with two long red bangs outlining her face. She wore a sleeveless-red T-shirt and a black knee-length skirt with light black tights underneath and black high-heeled boots.

While their father Lucas had midnight black hair with red in the bangs. Two strips of bangs, each pulled behind his ears were longer and outline his face a bit, while three smaller strands cling to his forehead. He wore a black T-shirt which had torn red rims, light black jeans with dark black boots.

The two adult vampires were smiling at their two children.

'' You two sure had a lot of fun on the swing. ''

Lucas said to the two with an amazed look on his face.

'' It was nice of you to let your brother have a go Midnight. I'm impressed by your strength as well. ''

Midnight giggled sweetly as Dusk pats her on top of the head while wearing a soft smile. This heart-warming scene made the young vampire child smile widely in happiness. He loved his family with all his heart and would NEVER trade them for ANYTHING else in the world. Getting up from the sand, the child calls out to them whilst running over to them.

'' Mum! Dad! Dusk! Sis! "

The four vampires turned their heads to see a little vampire child running towards them. He wore a black cat's hat with it's tongue sticking out, a short-sleeved bright green T-shirt, blue pants and black boots. The older vampires smiled at the child as Midnight calls out excitedly to her twin brother.

'' Marco! ''

Midnight goes over to Marco, hugs him tightly, pulls back and smiles widely at him while Dusk said warmly to him.

'' Hey little bro! what cha' up to? ''

Marco looks at his family with sparkling ruby eyes as he excitedly tells them.

'' I was making a HUGE sandcastle at the sand box and I want you all to see it! ''

This got Midnight really excited now.

'' Really!? That's so cool! I wanna see it! ''

The three older vampires chuckled heartily and Dawn said with warm enthusiasm to her young son.

'' Well then, lead us to it Marco. ''

Marco obediently does just that and excitedly leads them over to the sandbox, but... When they got there. Instead of a sandcastle all there was, was a big pile of lumpy sand with a little green flag lying on top of it. Marco was devastated as he rushed over to the sandbox, gets down onto his knees in the sand and looks down at it with slight-teary eyes.

'' M-My s-sandcastle...! ''

Marco spots his little green flag, picks it up and was both shocked and said to see it had black crayon scribbled all over it. Midnight and the older vampires quickly came up to him as Midnight looks at her twin with concern and worry.

'' Marco... Your sandcastle. You ok? ''

Marco sniffles a little and rubs his eyes with his hand to prevent any tears to fall.

'' I-I was only... Sniff.. Gone for... Hic. W-Who- ''

" Oh sweetie... ''

Dawn picks Marco up, holds him in her arms and softly comforts her sad little boy.

'' There, there. It's alright... ''

Lucas gently pats Marco's head with his hat still on and gives him a reassuring smile as he said in his best to comfort him.

'' Don't cry son, these things happen. I'm sure it was a great sandcastle. ''

Marco managed to calm down a bit but still had tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Then Midnight said to her twin heart-fully.

'' Hey Marco! How about we help you rebuild your sandcastle? ''

Marco looks down at his sister as Dusk exclaimed warmly to Midnight.

'' Great idea Middy! What you think little bro? ''

Marco looks at his smiling family and after he rubs his eyes to clear away the tears, he gives them all a bright smile and said cheerfully to them.

'' Awesome! Let's make an even BIGGGER one! ''

This got the whole family laughing heartily then they all got to work in making the biggest, GREATEST sandcastle they could make and boy did they have a fun time doing it.

* * *

*Screen fades to black*

Watching that memory made Marco feel a little happy inside. His family really did a good job in helping to rebuild that sandcastle and once it was finished, it was that big that it was about the same height as the slide. Marco was smiling fondly from that little memory, until...

'' Aw sick! ''

Marco glanced up in annoyance at Thanatos who was faking a nauseous face and said with both disgust and disappointment in his voice.

'' I was about to puke from seeing all that _happiness and daises _crap. Sigh... well, my little plan was stu- ''

Thanatos covers his mouth while wide-eyed in realisation while Marco looks up wide-eyed in shock to him. Thanatos said in mock guilt to himself.

'' Oh no, did I just spill out my little _secret _of destroying a certain vampire's sandcastle!? Oh Than! You're such a bad, bad man~ ''

Marco couldn't believe this.

'' Y-You were... The one... Who ruined my sandcastle!? ''

Thanatos blows a raspberry at him and said in a uncaring tone of voice to the chained-up vampire.

'' Don't tell me you're STILL upset over that incident from. I don't know. 14 years ago!? ''

Thanatos pressed the button on the remote control, while he orders the vampire.

'' Now shut up and watch the screen! There's still more _fun _to be had... ''

Marco scowls up at the smirking vampire, before reluctantly turning his eyes back to the screen, as another memory came on now.

* * *

_" Oh little kitten, running through the rain, looking_

_ for shelter from the pouring-grey sky... "_

A 5 year old Marco was sitting underneath an old oak tree, which had bright-crimson leaves, while writing with red crayon on a cardboard and softly singing a little tune to himself.

_" Oh little kitten, please don't cry 'cause even in a_

_world so grey and cold. There is shelter and... Hm ''_

Marco lowers his eyes as he couldn't think of what else to sing to finish his little song.

'' I don't know what else to sing. I gotta think or the poor kitten will be all wet, cold and sad... ''

Marco sighed softly to himself and decides to think about it later. A smile spread itself onto his face as he admires his writing on the box.

_" My Cool Collection-Marco R "_

That's what it said on the box. Marco let out a giddy giggle before looking over to a small pile of cute animal hats, and said happily to himself.

'' I can't believe how many hats I've collected so far! I wonder... How many I'll have when I'm a grown up? Hehe. ''

"... Hey kid? ''

Marco heard that voice and looks up to see another vampire kid. The boy appeared to be around his age and had very messy light grey hair and skin as white as a ghosts. His clothing made up of a long-sleeved black T-shirt, dark grey pants and black and white sneakers. Seeing the boys dark-silverfish eyes looking down at him made Marco feel a little shy, and oddly intimidated by it.

Marco softly and shyly asks the kid standing above him.

'' Um, hi... C-Could I help you? ''

The vampire kid looks down at Marco for a second, then goes down to his knees and takes a look of the writing on the cardboard box.

'' My Cool Collection-Marco R... This yours? ''

With a small blush, Marco shyly nods his head in response to him. The kid wore a surprised face then soon turned into a one of curiosity, as he asked Marco.

'' What are you collecting? ''

Marco shyly points over to his small pile of animal hats, while answering him softly.

'' A-Animal hats... ''

The kid was surprised to see the pile of hats, he went over to them, picked up a fox hat and examined it. Marco watched him examining the hat until the kid began to say to him.

'' So.. Kid. ''

The kid turns to glance at Marco and said.

'' Your name's Marco, right? ''

Marco blinked at him before he softly replies to him.

'' Y-Yeah it is. What's your...? ''

The vampire kid looks back down at the hat in his hands and after a minute of silence, he said softly to Marco.

'' Tell me, Marco. Do you like hats? ''

That question kinda took Marco by surprise, but he answers him anyway.

'' I do, I like them alot... But, why- ''

The kid cuts him off.

" Really! Well...''

Marco had to strain his hearing a little cause the kids voice started to go quiet now, and when the kid spoke again.

'' I DON'T! ''

Marco was shocked AND frightened to see the kid suddenly snap like that. Marco was mortified now as he watches him smack his fox hat onto the ground and begins stamping on it with his foot.

'' No! Please stop it! ''

Marco ran over and tried to stop him, but the kid was a little bit stronger than him.

'' Get off me! ''

The kid roughly shoves Marco away with his hand, which made Marco fall onto the ground. The kid finally stops stamping on the fox hat then spits on it and said with a hint of darkness in his voice.

'' Stupid' money-making...! ''

the child swiftly glances over to the frozen vampire on the ground, roughly grabs him by the shirt and hoists him up right to his face. The kid glared menacingly at the poor terrified child.

'' You're a weirdo. You say you like hats but they're CUTE hats!?... ''

A dark smirk spreads itself onto his face as he said lowly to Marco.

'' You act NOTHING like a creature! ''

" W-W-Wha...? ''

" You heard me, wimp! ''

The bully harshly drops Marco back onto the ground and begins to kick him in the back, while saying with each. hard. kick.

'' You. *Kick* Act. *Kick* Like. *Kick* A... GIRL! *Hard Kick* ''

Marco's backside was STINGING with PAIN right now, he just couldn't take any more blows from this bully.

'' OW! P-Please sto-OUCH! I-I don't want any mo-OW! ''

Finally, the kid stops kicking him and just looks down at Marco with a frown while he gasps badly for breath and unable to move about.

'' You're such a loser... You're not a even a creature, you're a wimpy GIRL! ''

Despite being in bad shape, Marco slowly lifts his head up to face the bully, and tries to stand up for himself.

'' I-I'm not a girl... And I'm not a wimp either. ''

Marco's reward was only a kick in his stomach. Marco groaned slightly with tears pricking at his tightly-shut eyes, while the bully just made a "Tch" sound and said with a hint of boredom now.

'' This is starting to get a little boring now. I'm going home. ''

The bully was about to turn to leave but paused and said.

'' Oh, one thing I want to make clear with you... ''

He harshly grabs Marco's ear, hoists him up and speaks loudly to him.

'' You tell your family or ANYONE about me, you're dead. UNDERSTAND?! ''

Marco lets out a pained scream as the bully tightens his hold on his ear.

'' Yes! YES! I PROMISE NOT TO TELL! ''

With that Marco was dropped back to the ground, while the bully wore a satisfied look and said with a dust-off of his hands.

'' Well nice meeting ya, see you around. WIMP! ''

The bully transforms into a dark-green bat and flew away while laughing loudly. Poor Marco was left lying on the ground in such a state, left feeling scared, hurt, tormented and... Terrible. A tear slid out from his right eye as he terribly prayed that this, was the last that he'll EVER see that bully.

* * *

*Screen fades to black*

" HAHAHAHA! Man that was hilarious! ''

Thanatos had his head back and was laughing his head off, while Marco had his head low and eyed the floor sadly. Thanatos started to calm a bit as he flicked away a tear and snickered.

'' Ah yeah, that was a precious memory eh Marcy? ''

Thanatos heard no reply from Marco and looks down to see him with his head hung low, which made the vampire a LITTLE ticked off. Thanatos roughly grabbed Marco's hair and pulled on it to force him to look up at the screen, while Thanatos shouts at him.

'' Oi! Don't fall asleep on me **g! This part coming up here is the BEST one of all! ''

Marco hissed softly from both the pain he was in and at the vampire, but said nothing and reluctantly watches the screen while... Can't help but feel... A very, VERY bad will now appear.

* * *

" Repeat after me. Hola. ''

" Hola. ''

" Adios. ''

" Adios. ''

'' Muchas gracias. ''

'' Muchas gracias. ''

" Habla professional. ''

'' Habla professional. ''

Marco was 14 years in this memory. He looked pretty different now 'cause his right bang had curled upwards slightly, and he wore a white long-sleeved T-shirt and grey jeans with a black belt, two chains crossing each other and black boots.

Marco was in Darkness Town's high school known as Dark-Hill High and was currently in his Spanish class, repeating Spanish from his Spanish teacher Mr. Mario, who was a middle-aged male ghost with shiny brown eyes. He had a sombrero on his head and wore a red and green serape.

The ghost man was getting very pleased with Marco and began to praise him heartily.

'' Well done Marco! You're doing a great job so far. ''

That only made Marco glance down in both embarrassment and modesty, while a small blush appears on his cheeks. His Spanish teacher was pretty nice ghost, he didn't know MANY other ghosts who were as NICE as his teacher.

'' T-Thank you, sir... ''

Mr. Mario smiled warmly at him and said.

'' How's about a few more go's? Right, here we go: Buenas noches. ''

" Buenas noches. ''

'' Que está hacienda. ''

'' Que está hacienda. ''

" Quiero hacer el amor con usted! ''

'' Quiero hacer el amo-Huh!? ''

The whole class suddenly went roaring with laughter while poor Marco was blushing with humiliation for saying such a... _Intimate_ sentence, and angry for he know who said that sentence as he was glancing over at the front-row on the left side corner, was a high school bully known as Sean Slather the fire/shadow demon. He had dark red flaming hair (Literally flaming), black ash skin and grey sclera eyes with crimson pupils. He wore a short-sleeved red T-shirt with yellow stripes at the ends, yellow jeans with a red belt and crimson boots with a yellow devil tail on each said.

Sean was snickering to himself for what he did and gave a high-five to each of his two buds, who were ALSO bullies! One was a scorpion humanoid known as Lance Stinger, he had short silver hair with a dark purple bang at the middle of his forehead, white skin and grey eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt with black stripes at the end, silver jeans with a black belt and purple boots with a silver L on each side, and since he was part scorpion... He had a dark purple scorpion tail that can REALLY sting!

Lastly, there was Nathan Hollow, the fallen angel. He had messy neck-length white hair, pale skin and a teal sclera right eye with a foggy pupil and a bad-looking scar over his closed left eye. He wore a slightly-baggy grey T-shirt with a teal lighting on the front, pale blue jeans with a white belt and silver boots with teal bolts on each side. On the back of his hands were black tear-shaped gems which glow a sickly crimson whenever he casts his magic.

Mr. Mario wasn't the LEAST impressed with the trio and begin to speak in a firm voice to them.

'' Mr. Slather! You are quite old enough to know that wasn't the most respectable thing to do! And that goes for you two as well. ''

The three boys didn't look too bothered by their annoyed teacher as Sean leans back on his chair, puts both of his feet on the desk and said in a chilled-out voice to him.

'' Yeesh, was only trying to help. ''

" Yeah chill out. ''

Mr. Marco turned his sight to Lance as he said with a faint smirk on his face.

'' Don't get your flashy scarf in a twist, Old man. ''

That made Nathan giggle softly to himself while Sean smiled smugly, but for Mr. Mario... His face was as red as a BEETROOT from his fury of the three boys.

'' That's it! You three, principals office. NOW! ''

With a huff, the three boys began to reluctantly leave Mr. Mario's classroom for the principal's office. But not without Sean pausing at the door to give Mr. Mario the finger (Don't ever use it 'cause it just plain rude), which made the ghost appealed from seeing a shocking gesture! Then hurried to catch up with the other two.

* * *

(A little later...)

*RIIIIINNNNNGGG!*

" There goes the bell. Ok class time for lunch now and remember, we're expecting a new student at our school tomorrow. ''

Mr. Mario silently watched his class leave the classroom, then called out to a certain vampire.

'' Marco? A moment of your time? ''

Marco blinked at him before he slowly walked up to him and once he did, Mr Mario gave him a soft look of concern and asked him.

'' Sorry, I just wanted to make sure if you're alright. I know how those three can be... ''

Marco shook his head, gave him a reassuring smile and said to him.

'' I'm ok Mr Mario, I'm kinda used to it. I've also been bullied when I was little... ''

That smile soon turned into a light frown as he started to become quiet. Till a hand suddenly starts to ruffle his hair playfully along with a cheerful voice.

'' Gotta get rid of that frown boy, or all your smiles will disappear. ''

A soft chuckle came out from the young teen as a small smile started to arose from his frown, making Mr Mario very pleased to see.

'' There it is! That little happy smile, be sure to NEVER lose it Marco. ''

Marco thought his teacher was such a funny guy, but a sweet and kind one none the less, he was like a grandpa to him or something and it felt quite nice too.

'' Well I best not keep ya away from ya food. Never good to have an empty stomach! ''

Marco smiled at him and said with a soft chuckle to him.

'' Hehe alright, bye Mr Mario. Thanks. ''

'' Anytime boy, anytime. ''

Marco walked out of the ghost's classroom and was now out in the hallway.

'' Marco! ''

Marco turned to the right and sees his twin coming up to him. Midnight had changed as well, her red and black bangs got longer while her white hair at the back remained short. She wore a long-sleeved red T-shirt with black stripes which was a bit torn at the ends, a black skirt with light black tights underneath and black boots. His sister did look pretty.

'' Oh hey Midnight, why aren't you at lunch with your friends? ''

Midnight smiled brightly at him and told him sweetly.

'' I wanted to join you for lunch today bro. The guys are cool with it. ''

Midnight... She was always such a good sister to him, it made him touched that she wanted to keep him company and sad 'cause he was holding her back from her lunch and time away from her friends.

With that, Marco began to walk with Midnight to the cafeteria as they chat with each other.

'' So how was Spanish class? ''

'' Oh it was fine... Except... ''

'' Sean, Lance and Nathan again? ''

Marco nod his head in response to her.

'' Seriously? Ugh why can't those three just grow up? they're such a pain. ''

'' They don't bother you nor other girls Midnight. ''

'' Yeah but that's because I one of the "pretty" girls, and besides I don't like seeing them bully other kids... And you Marco. ''

Marco knew well of his twin's concern for him so he gave her a soft smile and said.

'' Don't worry sis. I'll be ok, but thanks. ''

That made Midnight feel a little better now as a smile showed itself onto her face. The twins carried on their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

*RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!*

It was the end of the school day. Everyone was packing up their things inside their backs and headed straight out of the classroom for freedom. While Marco was in the midst of his packing...

'' Hi Marco. ''

Marco froze from what he was doing when he heard that voice, that sweet, soft FEMALE voice. He slowly looked up to see a female werewolf known as Mimi Sinclair. Mimi was only a couple of years younger than him, but she was the most PRETTIEST girl he'd EVER seen! Creamy, soft-looking fur, yellow sclera with soft chocolate-coloured eyes, small bangs of long bright-brown hair which was shoulder-length. Her clothing consists of a white short-sleeved T-shirt with a pale pink-plated skirt and a light grey belt.

Mimi gives him a gentle look as she tells him empathetically.

'' I've heard about what happened in Spanish class. I'm sorry about that... ? ''

Mimi noticed that Marco wasn't speaking to her and was staring at her instead, with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

'' Marco? Are you ok? ''

Marco finally snapped out of his trance, blinks up at her then laughed a bit awkwardly and said to her with a small hint of nervousness.

'' O-Oh! S-Sorry Mimi! I was a little _zoned _out there, ha... ''

That made Mimi giggle softly before looking at him with a sweet smile and said to him with a cheery wag of her tail.

'' Well I'm glad to see you're still smiling Marco. You're one of the MOST cheeriest people I know in this school. ''

'' Me? Cheery? No I... I'm just an ordinary guy. ''

Marco always felt happy and flattered from hearing Mimi say those nice things about him. Marco always liked her sweet personality, her intelligence in math, science and ICT and her skills in Cattery class were just... Whoa!

Before either of them could say anything, Midnight enters the room, spots the two and smiles brightly.

'' Hey Marco! Hey Mimi! What's up? ''

Mimi smiled warmly at Midnight as she said sweetly to her.

'' Oh hey Midnight. I was just having a nice little chat with Marco here. ''

Midnight was _pleasantly _surprised to that as she replies to her, whilst giving her twin a playful glance.

'' Really? That must've been nice, eh bro? ''

Marco's blush got brighter as he knew what his sister was up to so he grabbed his backpack, rose from his seat, linked arms with his sister and gives Mimi a nervous-looking grin.

'' Midnight and I gotta go now see ya Mimi. ''

With that ALL quickly said, Marco brings a startled Midnight with him as he bolted straight out of class, leaving Mimi by herself with a slightly-dazed look of what just happened.

'' Uh... Ok, see you tomorrow! I guess. ''

* * *

'' What was with get-up back there? ''

The twins were walking back to their house on the sidewalk, while Midnight was wanting to know what was up with her brother back in the classroom.

Marco sighed and gave her a guilty look.

'' I'm sorry about that Midnight. It was, just... Because... ''

Midnight blinks in wonder while saying to him.

'' Because what? Is it... I don't... Your little "thing" for Mimi? ''

Marco began to blush from his twins playfulness and said in a bit of a fluster to her.

'' I-It's only a simple crush I have for her, nothing important... ''

'' Really? A crush which you had since WAY back in elementary school, not important? 'Cause I don't really agree with that. ''

Marco let out a sigh of defeated.

'' You're right. It's just... I don't know how to tell her 'cause I'm afraid to make a fool of myself, or she mightn't feel the same way. I mean come on Mimi's like a popular celebrity in school while I... Am just a plain old vampire. ''

" ... Marco. ''

Marco felt a hand placed onto his shoulder which made turn to face his sister, looking at her soft expression as she tells him gently-yet sincerely.

'' You are ANYTHING but a plain old vampire. And Mimi doesn't even have a clue that she's popular nor does she care, all she cares about is... Being friends with people like you Marco. ''

" Sis... ''

Midnight gives him a bright smile and pat on the back while saying cheerfully to him.

'' So don't lose hope Marco, you'll never know unless you'll try, right? ''

Marco stared at her for a second till a smile slowly spreads itself onto his lips, as he said with a hint of rejoice to her.

'' Ok... I'll tell Mimi tomorrow. Thanks Midnight! ''

'' Not a prob bro. Let's walk shall we? ''

Midnight only got to a few steps when she heard a worried voice cry out.

'' Oh no! ''

Midnight turns back to find her brother digging about frantically inside his backpack.

'' What's wrong? ''

Marco stops his frantic searching and looks up at her as he tells her.

'' I forgot my IPod! I must've left it behind on my desk...! ''

Midnight watches him stand up and turn the other way while he said to her.

'' I'm gonna go back and get it. ''

'' W-What? At this hour!? The school's already closed Marco! What about the others? ''

Marco turn to look at her with a smile and said with soft reassurance.

'' Even if they're locked I can still transform into a bat and squeeze through the window crack. Don't worry sis. I promise I'll be ok and tell the others not to worry either and I'll be fast as I can, alright? ''

'' ... Alright. ''

Midnight watched him turn into a bat and flew off back to school, while wearing an expression with worry and regret mixed up together. She whispered softly.

'' Please be ok... ''

* * *

" Ah! Yes. I'm in the classroom. ''

Marco was in bat-form as he scanned around the desks until he spots his and sees his IPod sitting on top of it. He smiled a victorious smile.

'' There it is! Thank goodness it's still there. ''

Marco de-transforms, hurried over to his desk and his joy was immediately turned into curiosity as he now sees a pink envelope next to his IPod.

'' Huh? What's this? ''

After putting the IPod away into his jean pocket. Marco picks up the envelope and was shocked to see it was for him from the other side of it, so with curiosity now rising, Marco opens the envelope and takes out a letter... Only to see it was, a LOVE letter from MIMI!

_'' Dear Marco,_

_ I've been meaning to tell_

_you something for a long, long time_

_now but never had the courage to do_

_so. I've noticed you've left your IPod behind_

_so that gave me an idea to leave you a letter,_

_and tell you face-to-face. Please come to_

_the PE hall so I... We could hear _

_each others feelings_

_From Mimi. xx ''_

Marco was BEYOND shocked right now. Mimi... _The_ Mimi Sinclair has FEELINGS for him!? It... It was like a BIG dream come true for the teen vampire. H-He couldn't believe it! Was he seeing an illusion or a speck of his imagination?

Marco was mentally jumping for joy as he held the letter close to his heart while he thought to himself.

_'' I can't believe it! Mimi LIKES me! She really, REALLY likes me! Oh I'm so happy right now! ''_

'' It said to meet in the PE hall. Right! I'm coming Mimi! ''

Marco heads straight out through the door (But not without checking around first) and ran in the hallway to the PE hall.

* * *

Marco slowly opens the doors and entered inside the dark-looking PE hall, with the only source of light coming from the moonlight through the window. Marco looks around the dark room and gently calls out to whoever was here.

'' Hello? Mimi? ''

'' ... Marco? ''

Marco softly gasped as he sees Mimi slowly coming out of the dark and was now in the moonlight. He couldn't think of any girl more lovely looking right now.

'' Marco, you're here! I'm so glad you're here... ''

_'' Mimi's blushing... How more cute can she be!? ''_

'' Haha. S-So am I! U-Uh... Mimi? Is it... T-True that you... Y-You. ''

Marco was terribly embarrassed and flustered for what he was about to say to her right now. But he didn't want to ruin this one shot of a possible love to happen so with all his will, he confessed to her.

'' You love me? 'Cause... Because... 'Cause I defiantly love you with all my heart Mimi! ''

Mimi's eyes went wide in shock as her blush grew brighter on her cheeks.

'' R-Really? You REALLY mean it!? ''

'' Of course I do! I loved you ever since elementary school! I think you're the most nicest and prettiest girl I've ever met! ''

Mimi quickly came over and embraced Marco tightly as she nuzzles into his chest.

'' Oh Marco. You... You've no idea how happy you've made me. I'm so happy right now! ''

Marco was feeling overjoyed too as he too embraces her as a bright blush was clearly seen on his cheeks.

'' Hey Mimi? S-Since we know our feelings for each other... Do you think we can... Can. ''

'' Of course Marco. ''

Mimi looks up at him with soft-loving eyes and whispered to him.

'' I'd be happy to kiss you. ''

And with that she closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Marco was nervous AND excited at the same time as he took a gulp, closed his eyes shut and _slowly_ leaned his face down to hers, till finally... An electrical-feeling was made.

_" Wow... I can't believe I'm kissing Mimi. It feels so wonderful! ''_

While the two made-out, Marco thought he heard a noise in the background, which almost sounded like... Someone giggling. But Marco thought he just imagined it and went back to enjoying this moment with his VERY first girlfriend.

Only then though, when Marco suddenly felt a painful sting in his back which made him stop kissing Mimi and rub his back tenderly.

'' Ouch! Oof my back... ''

'' What's wrong Marco? Did I... HURT YOU!? ''

Marco was startled by her sudden shout then was unbelievably SHOCKED when Mimi mysteriously began to morph, and what came next... Was a smug, smirking Lance Stinger!

'' L-L-L-LANCE!? W-What in the- HOW DID YOU- ''

Marco was in too much of a shock that he couldn't get his words out, which made the humanoid scorpion chuckle crudely at him.

'' Heh, cat got your tongue? ''

'' Or was it Lance's magical tongue that made it frazzled? ''

Marco was even more shocked to see Sean Slather AND Nathan Hollow come out of the shadows next and stood right by Lance. Sean high-fived Lance as he congratulate him.

'' Nice work on the moves Lance! You too Nathan! ''

'' Wha... What in the world's going on here!? ''

The trio turned to Marco then Sean began to snicker as he shook his head and said to him.

'' Heh. You don't get it do you? You see wimp. We've just "helped" you to open your eyes. ''

Marco blinks at the demon hybrid in confusion.

'' O-open... My eyes? What you mean? ''

'' Let me explain this better. ''

Nathan took the rope this time as he began to explain to the shocked vampire teen.

'' Someone told us that you Marco, are not _really _what you think you are. You used to play and wear animal hats when only a kid right? Like a certain... Black cat hat? ''

Marco's face of pure shock and disbelief made the other two snicker softly, while Nathan merely smirked as he continued to tell him.

'' well, he said that you TOTALLY act like a girl and have always been despite objecting you're not. So this guy... Ordered us to "help" you open your eyes and see what you really are! ''

Sean was smirking widely as he spoke this time.

'' First part of the plan: I wrote that letter and did such a great job in copying Mimi's writing style. ''

Then Nathan spoke.

'' Part two: I used my magic on Lance to make him look AND sound like Mimi Sinclair. ''

Lance next.

'' Part three: Make sappy-sweet talk and use the tongue on you. ''

'' And finally, part four... ''

Marco and the trio turned their heads to the source of that different voice and out from the shadows. Was a teen vampire who had ghostly white skin and light grey mid-length hair. He wore a black choker around his neck, a long-sleeved black T-shirt with dark green collar and ends. Dark green jeans and black leather boots.

A sadistic smile sew itself onto the vampire's face, as he said with glee.

'' Feel victorious and savour this moment! ''

'' Yeah! ''

'' You said it. ''

'' Wicked plan Boss! ''

Sean, Lance and Nathan all gathered around him and praised him, while Marco was in a state where he couldn't handle ANYTHING at the moment and said in a quite, choked out voice.

'' Y-You... Were the one... Who plan this? W-Who are you? ''

The vampire gives him a hurtful look and said in a fake sad voice to him.

'' Why I'm hurt... Don't you remember me, Marco? ''

Marco eye's went wider than ever as he watched the vampire walking over to him, as he said to him.

'' Don't you remember. That wonderful day... Where I first met you in the park? Seeing you make your _cool _collection? ''

The vampire was now right in front of him, staring down at Marco as he began to say in a soft voice to him.

'' I take that as a yes. Now here's a couple of things I want to tell ya: 1. Mimi Sinclair... Is interested in someone else and that guy confessed to her this morning, which was why she was in such a cheerful mood today. ''

Mimi was... In LOVE with SOMEBODY ELSE!? That made Marco feel heartbroken terribly, but... What came next made his blood go cold.

'' 2. About the news of a new student joining here? Well... I'M that new student! ''

Then out of nowhere, Marco bolts away from the vampire and straight for the doors to get away from them. Only to bang against it painfully and find it to be strangely locked tight.

'' Hey! C-Come one! Let me OUT! ''

But no matter how hard he pulled and banged against the doors, they wouldn't budge an inch. With aching hands and feeling overwhelmed, Marco slid to knees, hung his head and asked them in a shaky voice.

'' W-Why are... You all doing this to me? ''

'' Why, to help you of course. ''

Marco turns to them and was immediately feeling a rising fear as he watched the trio coming closer to him, as they slowly ganged up on him and had their hands raised and bared.

'' W-What are you doing? W-What are you gonna do to me!? ''

The trio had cruel looks of glee as they each said to the frightened vampire backed against the door.

'' Relax man. ''

'' We're going to give you a little _"therapy"... ''_

_'' _To _cure a _disgusting, un-normal freak like you. ''

Marco then hears the vampire chuckling in the background and sees him with a dark-sadistic grin.

'' From here on out Marco. Your life shall be made into a grand hell, by the one and only... Thanatos Acher! HAHAHAHA! ''

Marco was wide-eyed and paralyzed in fear as he couldn't move and instead could only watch these menacing four creatures coming closer and CLOSER to him while he could only beg inside mind!

_" No.. Please, get away, I beg you get away, get away!... GET AWAY FROM ME! ''_

* * *

" NOOOOO! ''

Marco's scream was SO loud that it mysteriously shattered the whole room like the breaking of glass! Now the two were in a black void-less place and as for Thanatos he wore a satisfied smile and said with fond voice.

'' Now that was ALOT of fun! I'll NEVER forget that as long as I live... Hm? ''

Thanatos sees Marco with his head hung down and no view of his face could be seen. Thanatos faked a concern-voice as he asked him.

'' What's wrong? Feeling sad? ''

No movement nor sound came from the vampire which made Thanatos mentally giggle as he said to him.

'' Well you'll soon snap straight out of it. Listen... ''

Mysteriously out of nowhere... Marco slowly raised his head up as his eyes went wide from hearing noises which he NEVER wanted to hear again! In a state Marco slowly turned to look behind him and what he saw made him feel DEVESTATINGLY-HORRIFIED!

There was the Manora family and family... Watching his very memories from the hands of Thanatos and his gang. Every sick, painful, twisted, shameful scene was being revealed to his family AND friends!

When it only seemed like forever, the screen turned black as Thanatos called out in a cheery voice to the vampires.

'' Hey everyone! We're back. ''

Everyone turned to them and the looks his friends and family had made Marco feel TERRIBLY sick and ashamed. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die in there!

After a moment of silence, Lucas said stuttered out in shock to Marco.

'' M-Marco... This... Y-You... ? ''

'' That's right, Mr Ramirez. ''

Thanatos pats the still-shocked Marco as he said with a sadistic look to him and to everyone.

'' Marco's _little _secret is... He's a HOMO! HehehehHAHAHAHAHA! ''

Thanatos went into an evil-laughing rage, the vampires were shocked and speechless and as for Marco... He felt like he just died inside.

* * *

**That's it for now... I want to say a great apology to you all (Especially you SilversLittleAngel) for the tormenting of OCS, the dark scenes and sadness. I too felt awful while typing this page... :'(**

**One IMPORTANT thing to know: The Original Marco isn't like _that. _I only had the idea 'cause on DA before it didn't mention anything about his crush... ^_^'**

**Well then, I would like to say thanks for your continued reading/reviews and as you may have seen, 5 new OCS of mine have been introduced in this chapter, and they're all minor ones I'm afraid. ^_^'**

**Stay tuned for next Ch. and thank you for R:R **

**Lastly; here are the translations for the Spanish speaking: X3**

**1. Hola Hello.**

**2. Adios Goodbye.**

**3. Muchas gracias Thank you very much.**

**4. Habla professional Speaking professional.**

**5. Buenas noches Good night.**

**6. Que esta hacienda That this finance. **

**7. Querio hacer el amo con usted I want to make love to you. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's Ch. 26**

**Chapter 26: The Ending with Bars. The Beginning of Survival **

" *Whistles*... Sigh. Man, how long is that hag gonna be!? ''

Wulfric was leaning against the wall right next to a metal door as he was waiting a BIT impatiently for the witch to come out. So far, Wulfric saw dark purple lights flash out from underneath the door, sounds of breaking objects and animal-like screeching too. Wulfric sighed to himself as he folds his arms behind his head, looks up at the ceiling and said in a dull-bored voice to himself.

'' I wonder how queenly-bat is getting on with girly-bat? Heh... I can't wait to see the looks on their faces once they see their _demon _friend ''

Wulfric snickers meanly to himself then stops as he wore a sort of a concerned face.

'' But, I sure do hope that girl lives... And I still don't know her name! I mean. I've never and I mean NEVER, seen a girl as hot-looking and tough as her before! *Sighs Dreamily*... I can see it right now.

With a big goofy grin on his face, Wulfric begins to snap his fingers along with a tap of his left foot.

_'' Oh! Oh, oh, buh-buh-baba..._

_Hey girl! Let me tell ya something._

_In all my days of rommin' through the _

_night, never have I seen a dark-beauty queen_

_like you! _

_Girl! Let me tell ya something, 'cause this is real_

_important for you hear! ''_

Wulfric was lost in his own little world as he was now shuffling to the beat in his head.

_'' BABY! You and I are like two souls,_

_wonderin' round in a dark spiral to find_

_a little place called paradise. Well guess what baby, I have found_

_my paradise and how I found it was by looking _

_into your e- ''_

" AAAH! ''

Wulfric screamed in shock as he now saw WitchyLina standing right beside him, arms folded over her chest and giving him a scowl of suspicion as she asked him with weariness and annoyance in her voice.

'' What in blazes are you doing, mutt? ''

Wulfric was at a loss for words as he rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed blush from beneath his fur and with a nervous grin he stuttered to her.

'' U-Uh... I-I was just uh... Singing about how awesome I am? ''

WitchyLina was NOWHERE NEAR impressed with his answer as her eyes lowered in both disapprovement and disbelief, as she said with a low-sarcastic voice to him.

'' Oh I see! And I say that this _baby _of yours thinks you're awesome too then? ''

Wulfric groaned in knowing he was caught red-handed. WitchyLina looked away from him as she folds her arms behind her, and said to the werewolf.

'' And another thing. Everything is now complete. ''

Wulfric looks at her with wide eyes.

'' Really? About time too... ''

A faint cruel smile wore itself onto the witch's lips as she to the wolf.

'' Enough chitter-chatter! Let's time to proceed with the plan. ''

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

Thanatos was having the time of his life right now. All of the vampires were BEYOND speechless and Marco was completely SHATTERED from his dark, dirty secret having been exposed to them! Until now, when Lucas spoke to Marco as it unfortunately came out as stutters.

'' M-Marco... You... W-When did... This... Are you... ? ''

Marco said nothing to him. He wouldn't even LOOK at him nor the others as he only hung his head so low, that his face was hidden from everyone's sight.

Thanatos snickers to himself while looking down at Marco and said with a sneer to him.

'' So Marco, got anything to say to your friends and family? ''

Marco was silent and his face wasn't visible 'cause he hung his head so low from shame, sorrow and guilt. Thanatos blinks at him while waiting for a reply and when there was none.

'' No? Nothing? Well then... ''

Thanatos raised his hand, snaps his fingers and out magically came a metal chain in his hand which was connected to a collar which was now around Marco's neck. Thanatos smiles a wide joker-like smile as he tugs on Marco.

'' Guess we should be goin' then! ''

" W-Wait a minute! ''

Thanatos looks towards Dawn as she frantically asks him.

'' Where are you taking Marco!? ''

Next Midnight then Dusk.

'' Why are you doing this to him? ''

'' Don't you dare take him away Thanatos! ''

Unfortunately, their response from the vampire was a small scoff and a smirk while he said to them.

'' Why the fake words? This isn't how you _really _feel on the inside, right? ''

Everyone looks at Thanatos with frustration in their eyes. Sure it was true that they're all shocked to have learned of Marco's secret, but that DID NOT mean that they see their own family member as a waste of flesh!

Not wanting to stay, Thanatos gives them all a dark, menacing grin while raising his hand and said to them.

'' Been nice seeing you everyone... Farewell. ''

With a snap of his fingers, the whole place was BURSTING with such bright-light that the vampires had to shield their eyes to prevent them getting blind. Once cleared... They un-shield their eyes and were shocked to see they're no longer in the black place, but in a grassy-field with a grey-cloudy sky above them. Which means that they're now back in their world.

'' Greetings vampires. ''

Everyone turned their eyes to WitchyLina who let out a small cackle as she said to the vampires.

'' Heheh. I brought you all here to let tell you that I you're all no longer of use to me... But most of all, YOU little bat! ''

WitchyLina pointed to Fatch whilst she said the last bit of the sentence to them, which made the others slightly confused from not knowing why EXCATLY he was the main thing she wanted, while Fatch still couldn't understand what was so _special _about his blood!

Fatch scowls angrily at the witch while she takes a bow to them and said.

'' Pleasure acquainting with you all, fare- ''

'' Wait a sec'! What about Aquilo? Where is he? What did you do to him!? ''

WitchyLina was slightly taken back by his angry demands, at first, before a wicked smile spreads across widely on her face as she said with a hint of false realisation.

'' Oh him! No need to worry... _Aquilo_ will be here at any moment. Goodbye! ''

" Wha- Hey wait you! ''

But too late. WitchyLina gets covered in a puff of smoke and vanishes from their sight. This made Fatch feel pretty mad while the others were in shock, worry AND uneasiness.

Fatch kicks his foot on the ground in frustration while he goes on in fury in his mind.

_'' That witch... How DARE her! If I ever see her again I'll make her sorry that she me- ''_

But only to be brought out of his thoughts of anger as he heard Katie cry out.

'' Hey, look at the sky! ''

Fatch and everyone looks up at the grey-filled sky and was shocked to see a dark-purplish-blue thing falling from the sky and crash in a slight distance away from them.

'' Whoa... What was that? ''

Thatch looked over to the other vampires in wonder as Fatch simply said to them.

'' Not gonna know from standing are we? ''

And with that Fatch took off straight for the spot with his family and the Manora's hurrying after him. Once he got there, Fatch couldn't BELEIVE his eyes. There laying inside the crater... Was a big, frozen-icy cuboid which looked PRETTY familiar to Fatch and the two Manora kids. Before the others could say anything.

'' Aquilo! ''

Fatch quickly goes down into the crater, puts both hands on it and examines it while Lucas began said curiously to him.

'' Fatch... Is this... The same state when...? ''

'' Yes, this is exactly what he was like when I first found him. Mmp...! ''

Fatch lifts up the cuboid, carefully carries it out of the crater, sets it on the grassy-ground and brings his face close to the ice as he tries to see the ice demon inside it.

'' Huh?... That's funny. ''

'' What's wrong Fatch? ''

Dawn looks at her son with concern as so do the others, while Fatch raised his brow in confusion and disbelief before slowly telling them.

'' I can't see him... I can't see Aquilo! Nothing but this da-Huh!? ''

Out of nowhere, a crack appears on the ice which made Fatch and everyone shocked, then even more as the crack grew and the whole cuboid began to GLOW in GHASTLY, dark purple light!

Then it made small-growing movements as it looked like, as if... Was about to EXPLODE!

'' It's gonna blow, take cover! ''

Dusk quickly grabs onto Fatch's arm, everyone begins to away from the cuboid, and then... BOOOOM!

Everyone got onto the ground as they covered their heads while the explosion took place. When everything was silent, the vampires slowly get to their feet, but coughed a bit from the now dusty-covered field. With a cough Dusk asked everyone.

'' *Cough* Is everyone ok!? ''

Midnight nods her head with her response to him.

'' We're all ok Dusk. But, what just...? ''

Something caught Midnight's eye as she stared off into the left, which the others then follow and were shocked... To see a figure from the distance in the dust. With a minute to adjust his vision. A smile began to grow onto the vampire childs face as he joyfully exclaimed to the others.

'' It's Aquilo... He's ok! Aquilo! ''

'' W-Wait a minute Fatch! ''

But Fatch didn't pay attention to his older brothers call as he only ran straight for the shadowy figure of his demon friend with a big grin on his face... Until...!

CRASH!

Fatch stopped his running and was now on the ground, staring wide-eyed in shock at a... Black, sharp, scythe-like BLADE which was stuck onto the ground and BARELY missed him!

Fatch follows the blade as it now retracts back and looks up to see... A strange looking LIFE-FORM with dark purple clothing with black rims that was quite torn up, black boots and dark purple, crystalised arms that went down to the hands which made them look tough and unbreakable! Its tail was black with dark purple markings and at the tip was the scythe-like blade, and for the face... Its whole head was COMPLETELY covered in a metal-like helmet and had no holes for the eyes and mouth and on the centre of it... Was a dark purple symbol which was like a flame with what looks like to have thorns in the background.

Fatch was frozen and still as he stared up at the being with NO. IDEA of what it was! When the being's left hand formed into a sharp-crystal weapon and the tip began to glow with energy...!

'' LOOK OUT FATCH! ''

Fatch was brought back to reality while Dusk came over, takes him into his arms and runs away and made the being miss his target. Once the pair came back to the group, they all had their eyes on the being and one thing for sure is... It is certainly NOT AT ALL friendly!

And when the being suddenly sprouted ashen-black and purple boned-wings, they knew it was time for SURVIVAL!

'' Everyone! Run! ''

Once Joshua shouted that out, he and everyone else began to run away from the being as they tried to get away from it as possible, while the being flew up and flies straight after the vampires.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

'' Hehehe. Looks like it _does work_ after all. ''

WitchyLina was inside her cave in the other world and was currently watching the whole thing on Earth through her cauldron. So far, WitchyLina was pleased with seeing her "plan" running smoothly so far and was tapping her fingers together evilly as she said to herself with a grin.

'' Perhaps when this is all over I could think of some _new plans_! Huh...? ''

WitchyLina soon noticed Wulfric at her cauldron as he was looking into it, wore a slight worried and nervous face as he murmured to himself quietly.

'' Man, I hope that girl lives... ''

This all made the witch slap her hand onto her face, groan silently and said with mild annoyance to herself.

'' Oh good grief. ''

* * *

**That's all for now guys, and I REALLY apologise for such the long wait! I wanted this chapter decent in which I could bounce from to help me write better in the next one. ^_^'**

**So far it's not looking good huh... I hope everyone will be ok in the end. :(**

**Stay tuned and thanks for R:R People. ^u^**


End file.
